el amor es una pelicula
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: en la epoca de los años 20 haruka una pobre sin futuro se convierte en la mejor guionista y literata de su epoca, por su parte michiru al fugarse con un pianista se convierte en la cantante del momento. fama, dinero, lujuria y un amor inesperado
1. prologo

INTROCUCCION DE E AMOR ES UNA PELICULA

Nada parecía perturbar la alegría que se sentia en el jardín "los enamorados" en francia, los niños jugaban alegres mientras sus padres orgullosos veian, un vendedor de algodones de azúcar rosados que llamaban la atención de los pequeños, a la una de la tarde salian los chicos del colegio y se entretenían a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, en un rincón una que otra pareja de adolescentes besándose apasionadamente, y en contraste una persona por alla caminando cabizbaja probablemente causa de una relación rota , el jardín de los enamorados tenia tantas facetas, tantas historias que pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de segundos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la delicadeza de esos matices.

Y como siempre a la 1:30 de la tarde llegaban esos chicos que cursaban el primer grado de secundaria sintiéndose los reyes del parque , causando destrosos mientras jugaban futbol de entre todos Pierre su lider destacaba por ser el mas atractivo a su corta edad y un estupendo jugador de futbol tanto que habia sido elegido jugador nacional de las ligas estudiantiles, todo eso hacia que se sintiera el amo del mundo y el ser que mas podía destrozar las plantas Y el jardín. Sin mas los pequeños empezaron a jugar futbol

-pasamelo chris ¡PASAMELO¡- grito Pierre enojado, cuando se lo pasaron se llevo a tres jugadores y metió un gol casi con los ojos cerrados fue tan potente su disparo que el balón salio volando al otro lado del jardín, los chicos se asustaron

-pierre…lo mandaste al otro lado del jardín—dijo un chico, pierre empezó a temblar

-si ya se, acompáñenme por favor—

-no—dijeron todos al unisono

-cobardes, como se ve que son mariquitas—Pierre se encamino enojado cruzo rápidamente el jardín , y sentada en una banca de mármol la encontro, la mujer que le daba tantos escalofríos, ella era una anciana ya, de aproximadamente 80 años, sin familia ni amigos, no queria que nadie nunca la molestara y varias veces habia mirado con ira a Pierre y sus amigos por destruir el jardín y las veces que lo hacia Pierre habia sentido que se enfrentaba a alguien realmente macabro como si esa mirada te matara, era por eso que le tenían tanto miedo los muchachos, alrededor de ella se encontraban varias palomas a las que diario les daba de comer de pronto un niño se cayo enfrente de ella asustando a las palomas, estallando en sonoro llanto, la anciana se le quedo viendo

-¡tonto vete de ahí¡- pensó Pierre asustado por lo que la anciana le podría hacer a ese niño, sin pensarlo empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero vio que la anciana levantaba suavemente al niño y le limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

-ya pequeño, ya, solo fue un golpecito no llores—la anciana le sonrio al niño y este dejo de llorar -¿ya ves que fácil es dejar de llorar?—el niño abrazo a la anciana y esta correspondió el abrazo Pierre que estaba a solo unos pasos se quedo estupefacto viendo la escena en la que por primera vez veía a la anciana…como algo humano. El niño salio corriendo para volver a jugar y dejo sola a la anciana que volteo a ver a Pierre de una forma inexpresiva

-que ¿creias que solo era un demonio convertido en una vieja?—pregunto la mujer que volvia a su mascara fría e inexpresiva

-no, no. Yo solo venia…- "¿a que venia?"

-tu pelota esta atrás de ese jardín, me inturrumpio cuando les daba de comer a las palomas—

-yo…yo lo siento señora…- ahora que lo pensaba esa señora era un misterio, nadie conocía su nombre o apellido, nadie le hablaba, no tenia conocidos cercanos, no parecía ser una señora ambulante Pierre la habia visto desde que tenia 3 años siempre sentada en ese jardín, pensativa dándole de comer a las palomas, con un aire de tristeza y soledad a su alrededor, vestida con ropas finas y elegantes, por lo que era una señora adinerada, pero ¿Por qué tan sola? Se pregunto Pierre ¿y su marido? ¿y sus hijos? ¿sus familiares?

-quiero estar sola muchacho—dijo la anciana viéndolo fijamente quiza como una respuesta indirecta a todo lo que el estaba pensando, Pierre se bajo de su nube como procesando lentamente las palabras de la anciana, agarro su balón y se hecho a correr mirando una vez hacia atrás viendo como la anciana acariciaba a una paloma blanca con una sonrisa en sus labios

Despues de un arduo entrenamiento para asegurar el triunfo contra el equipo iralndes, Pierre llego a su casa todo molido, oliendo a sudor queriendo una ducha y apesumbrado por tener que hacer tarea, llego a la sala y se acosto, su madre que ya sabia el pesado horario de su hijo le paso un agua mineral y una toalla mojada para refrescarse en el sofisticado aparato reproductor se escuchaba una música antigua, una especie de tango Pierre cerro los ojos y se imagino en un cabaret de los años veinte donde todo era humo, alcohol, felicidad y pasión, la voz se le hizo maravillosa y se relajo, tomo de su agua y se metió a bañar. Al salir del baño quizo pasar a la cocina por un aperitivo realmente estaba hambriento. Despreocupado paso por la sala cuando la cubierta antigua del disco que habia escuchado hace unos minutos le llamo totalmente la atención. Era la fotografía antigua de una hermosa mujer que estaba vestida con una elegante gabardina en su mano tenia un humiento cigarro y un rictus serio y elegante adornaba el rostro de la hermosa mujer, Pierre se quedo estupefacto viéndola su madre que le estaba preparando un emparedado sonrio al ver a su hijo estupefacto

-¿te gusta esa mujer?—

-es muy bonita—dijo el muchacho tomando la caratula viendo fijamente a los hermosos ojos de la muchacha Pierre sintio que se sumergía en un profundo mar, el rictus serio y calmado le daban un toque de misterio, vio con atención las cuidadas letras manuscritas que decían "michiru kaioh, el regalo de dios" y realmente era un regalo, era físicamente perfecta, atrayente. -¿Quién es ella?—

la mama dejo el emparedado en la mesa, Pierre se acerco y le entrego la caratula se le quedo viendo soñadoramente como recordando los buenos momentos que paso escuchando ese disco –ah tu abuelo escuchaba mucho a esta mujer, siempre me gusto su voz. Transmite muchas emosiones, yo soñaba con que una vez me convertiría en alguien tan hermosa…como salida de un cuento de hadas—

-ya lo eres mama— la señora sonrio

-si pero como ella no hay ninguna, mi padre me conto que siempre fue asediada por la prensa pero ella siempre fue muy celosa de su vida privada, tanto que desapareció de la faz de la tierra a los 26 años, muy joven…como que era una persona tremendamente solitaria—

-entonces ella se fue—

-asi es hijo…como que me da un sentimiento verla, como si ella quisiera estar sola para siempre, como si nunca tuviera alguien a quien amar…oh es cierto tengo que ir a ver a la señora Eleonora vengo en una hora mi amor—la señora salio sin despedirse, Pierre tomo la caratula del disco y se le quedo viendo…esa cara se le hacia conocida…no podía ser…¡pero era¡…¿Cómo?.. de inmediato se cambio la pijama y se puso lo primero que vio, salio corriendo de su casa para ir al jardín, tenia que alcanzarla, corria con el corazon desbocado pero tenia que salir de dudas ¿seria posible lo que estaba pensando? Vio la caratula del disco y se dijo a si mismo que si, era mas que posible, llego al jardín y ahí la encontro reogiendo sus cosas, la anciana la miro desconcertada

-¿niño te corrieron de tu casa?— Pierre se acerco, ya era de noche asi que no podía ver el rostro de la anciana si no se acercaba, la anciana miro desconcerta al muchacho que estaba viendo su rostro a tan solo centímetros de distancia -¿si?—pregunto al sentirse acosada vio como el pequeño sacaba una caratula y la analizaba junto con su rostro

-usted es michiru kaioh—la anciana miro fijamente a Pierre su rostro tranquilo paso a la sorpresa lo que hizo que el muchacho confirmara su teoría -¿lo es si o no?—la anciana miro fijamente al chico que sintio como que esta le reprochaba, como si le quisiera decir que no preguntara

-yo fui michiru kaioh…hace mucho tiempo- fue lo que pudo decir la anciana que agarro sus cosas y empezó a andar

-pero espere…¿Por qué se retiro?— la mujer se dio media vuelta y le dio una cachetada leve al chico que se quedo estupefacto

-mira niño..eso no te incumbe, lo que paso en mi pasado no te importa a ti ni a nadie ¿entendido? Y aunque quisiera contarte es una historia muy larga y no creo que la estrella máxima del futbol se digne a tomarme atención— la anciana hecho a andar y Pierre aunque desairado no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente asi que decidió alcanzarla

-todos debemos sacar lo que tenemos dentro..sea bueno o malo ¿y quien dijo que no la iba a escuchar? Tenemos tiempo de sobra…¿le ayudo con sus cosas?, la acompaño a su casa— Pierre tomo la bolsa de la señora que hizo ademan de tomarla, Pierre la puso fuera de su alcanze—no se la dare hasta que lleguemos a su casa…vamos la acompaño—

-niño…son las 9:30 vete a tu casa, estarán preocupados por ti, no te quiero contar nada, dame mi bolsa y retirate…es lógico que a los chicos como tu que tienen un mundo a sus pies no les guste perder el tiempo en ancianitos como yo..ahora si no te molesta , la bolsa por favor—

-vamos señora la acompaño a su casa, si no me quiere contar pues ya ni modo, pero déjeme ser amable con la primer artista famosa que veo— la anciana camino en silencio, Pierre la siguio mientras la miraba sin duda era ella, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fe pero…pero su mirada triste era la misma y su pose seria igual, nada habia cambiado solo la asombrosa belleza que un dia fue, llegaron al departamento y despues de subir muchos escalones agitado Pierre dejo la bolsa en el piso,y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-¿A dónde vas?—

-¿a mi casa?—contesto el muchacho ironico

-crei que querías escuchar por que me retire del medio con tan solo 26 años—Pierre dio media vuelta el muchacho paso al departamento que no era lo mas lujoso pero si muy comodo, la señora lo mantenía limpio, se sento en la hermosa sala de piel y en un esquinero pudo ver las fotos de la anciana cuando era joven…sin duda era michiru kaioh…con unas décadas mas pero era.

-¿Qué te ofrezco de beber?—

-agua mineral por favor—

-oh si se me olvidaba..un señor deportista visitando mi casa—

-¿y que toman las celebridades?— pregunto Pierre

-café…el café me trae muchos recuerdos, habia un lugar al que iba cuando joven a tomarme una taza de café al atardecer con una excelente compañía, el lugar fue cerrado hace 30 años pero no he podido encontrar un café como el que servían en ese lugar—

-ya veo—el muchacho tomo su vaso de agua –debe ser triste ver los cambios—

-te acostumbras…pero no te gusta, sientes que el que se esta quedando fuera de lugar eres tu—

-¿es por eso que desapareció sin decir nada?—el semblante de la anciana se puso serio, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-es que sucedieron tantas cosas…-

-pero ninguna es tan fuerte para que usted se fuera sin decir nada-

la señora se acerco a el baul que estaba a un lado del sofá donde estaba Pierre, saco la llave que llevaba en el cuello y abrio el baul, busco durante unos minutos y despues saco una foto se la tendio a Pierre, que miro con atención como estaba la mujer con un hermoso vestido de primavera y a su lado lo que parecía ser un guapo muchacho con una sonrisa timida en los labios mirando fijamente a la bella muchacha, parecían muy enamorados , pero Pierre le puso toda su atención descubrió que era una mujer. Ambas sonreían felices a la cámara

-esa persona que ves ahi, se llama haruka tenoh, esa razón fue la que me basto para retirarme para siempre—

-¿pero como?—

-dijiste que tenias tiempo de sobra….pues bien espero que ese tiempo sea toda esta noche, por que solo esta triste noche es la adecuada para contarte que fue lo que sucedió…-


	2. un dia en londres, una noche en paris

El amor es una película capitulo 1

_**nada me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de naoko takeuchi **_

Transcurría el año de 1916 en la ciudad de Londres, era una tarde de verano y el calor inundaba el austero despacho, que solo tenía un librero, en la pared viejos e inútiles reconocimientos , un despacho viejo y detrás de el un raido sillón en el cual estaba sentado un señor de aproximadamente 50 años con un bigote de morsa curioso y un traje gastado, estatura muy baja tanto que se veía patético pero aun así estaba haciendo sudar a haruka tenoh de dieciséis años que se encontraba al otro lado del despacho viéndolo fijamente leer su libro….libro que esperara la sacara de pobre. la esperanza se le fue al piso cuando vio al señor negar con la cabeza.

-bueno…considero que tienes talento muchacha pero, no eres lo que estamos buscando, buscamos algo mas…clásico por asi decirlo, las ideas de hoy son muy arriesgadas y el tema que estas tocando es posible que sea un aparatoso fracaso..un escándalo—haruka de inmediato se paro con todas las intenciones de convencer al señor

-señor clook es cierto que tocar temas un poco…atrevidos hoy en dia puede ser peligroso, pero tambien sea conciente que si el tema despierta el interés, incluso el morbo de la gente ambos usted y yo, y mas usted que yo, estaremos en los cuernos de la luna. Solo pienselo dinero, fama, éxito y tambien…-

-estoy de acuerdo pero hay temas a temas…- el señor le avento el libro en la cara a haruka-¡violaciones¡, ¡SEXO DESENFRENADO¡, ¡DROGAS¡, y lo peor de todo ¡LESBIANISMO¡, definitivamente no, no lo conciento, mira nada mas como te vistes—dijo el señor señalando el traje y el sombrero gris que tenia haruka -fuera de aquí muchacha—

-pero señor si usted…-

-he dicho que se fuera, ¡george, Rafael, hechenla de aquí¡-

-oiga ¡como se atreve¡ -haruka se levanto pero fue tarde de inmediato dos hombrezotes la agarraron de los brazos y la hecharon prácticamente a patadas ante las protestas y patadas de haruka la hecharon a la calle aventándole el libro al otro extremo de la acera, haruka se levanto a duras penas

-desgraciado…ya vera ¿Qué nadie entiende que vestir de hombre es lo de hoy?, con este es el cuarto editor que me manda prácticamente por donde vine, diablos y ahora que voy a hacer—haruka fue por su libro y se dirigió a su humilde departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, habia visitado prácticamente todas las casas editoras de la ciudad sin que ninguna le diera esperanza de publicar su libro. paso a comprar leche y pan para el desayuno y comida de mañana, se dirigió a una taquilla que se encontraba en el centro de una placita. donde la muchacha de la taquilla no dejaba de toser, haruka se acerco algo seria

-hola preciosa margarita del eden— una muchacha de cabello rubio rizado un gran sombrero de encaje hizo un gesto de enfado para pasar a una sonrisita nerviosa

-hay pero si ya llego la pervertida de haruka…y por ultima ves, es margaret— haruka sonrio

-ah bueno margaret ¿me extrañaste? – margaret saco la cabeza por la ventana preocupada de que las vieran

-¿estas loca? Eres mujer—

-loca pero por ti ¿y que tiene que yo sea mujer?—

-no se puede—

-ah ¿quieres ver como si?—dijo haruka pícaramente y ambas muchachas empezaron a reir

-¿otra vez cargando ese libro pulgoso ?—pregunto margaret señalando el encuadernado—deberías dejarlo por la paz y ponerte a buscar un doble empleo que con ese que tienes te mueres de hambre— haruka abrazo el libro contra si misma

-oye tenle mas cariño que es el que nos va a sacar de pobres—

-¿nos va?—haruka como la mano de margaret delicadamente y le sonrio

-claro…por que cuando yo sea rica, yo te voy a llevar conmigo y estaremos juntas, te voy a vestir con las mejores telas y te llevare de viaje por todo el mundo…solo imaginate, conocer parís, Egipto, Italia a mi lado margaret, solo espera - margaret quito la mano bruscamente

-ay si, ya quiero ver yo como te haces rica y si lo cumples seguro te iras de cantina en cantina—

-oh si yo te quiero bien margarita del jardín, solo espero una oportunidad para hacerme rica y sacarnos de pobres a las dos— Margaret cruzo los brazos y frunció el entrecejo

-si, mientras tanto yo te tengo que dar los boletos para el tranvía—haruka dejo caer el libro

-que paso…me estas diciendo interesada—

-claro, por que esta es la quinta vez en la semana que vienes a que te fie un boleto—

-entonces ¿me voy?—pregunto haruka con los ojos mas tiernos que podía poner, dio media vuelta y se detuvo cuando sintio la suave mano e margaret en su brazo

-como crees…aunque no lo creas me gusta ayudar a los necesitados, toma—margaret le puso el boleto y haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias margaret por eso y mas tu vas a ser mi todo en un futuro—

-no digas tonterías y apurale que ya se fue el tranvía—haruka volteo y vio que efectivamente el tranvía ya se iba se hecho a correr sin despedirse cuando se percato de ese hecho dio media vuelta y se despidió de margaret desde lejos, volvió a correr y al fin pudo subirse margaret veía a lo lejos divertida la escena.

Aunque lo que mas le alegraba en el mundo era ver a margaret en el camino se quedo pensando que iba a hacer, su trabajo como secretaria de un consultorio dental venido a menos no le dejaba lo suficiente para vivir y lo que era peor…la estaba asfixiando, ella lo que en verdad queria era escribir historias de amor, aunque sus tramas no era lo que se llamaban "amenas ante un publico cerrado e idiota", aunque siempre era rechazada ella sabia que habia nacido para eso, sus padres antes de morir le leían cuentos por las noches desarrollando en ella una imaginación grandiosa, por eso los amaba y recordaba con tanto cariño, aunque hubieran muerto dejándola sola y con toda la bola de buitres que tenia como parentela, misma que le habia robado toda su jugosa herencia aprovechándose de que ella era menor de edad…bueno que les aprovechara, ella no necesitaba el dinero para abrirse camino como una persona exitosa y si tenia que pasar hambres y desvelos pues no importaba, ella saldría de ese hoyo a como diera lugar

Llego al destruido edificio y subió las roídas escaleras donde las ratas habían hecho su aparición varias veces incluso circulaban por ahí sin preocupación alguna, metió su llave en la perilla, boto el libro en un viejo sofá que habia recojido de la basura, y se dirigió a la cocina, agarro un pedazo de queso y partió el pan en diez partes, agarro una y cocino un huevo, esa era su cena, el departamento era lo mas patético que se pudiera encontrar en ese mundo, entrabas y te encontrabas con una pequeña sala compuesta por un sofá, un escritorio en la pared donde haruka se pasaba horas escribiendo, a los costados del escritorio dos enormes libreros que tapaban lo que quedaba de la pared llena de libros, lo único que le dejaron los ignorantes de sus familiares, abajo del escritorio se encontraban todos los libros que ella misma habia escrito, llevaba como 20 cuadernos con el que llevaba 21 y todos y cada uno de ellos ya habían pasado por las manos de los editores de la ciudad. Enfrente se encontraba un pequeño cuarto era la cocina la cual estaba muy pobre debido al misero sueldo del que gozaba haruka.

Salias del cuarto de cocina y habia un pasillo el cual te llevaba al cuarto de haruka el que tenia solo una cama y una lámpara, de closet tenia solo unos tubos y toda su ropa estaba apilada en el suelo, a un lado del cuarto se encontraba el baño, salias el baño y un pequeño lavadero y ese era todo su departamento, hoy estaba aburrida pero no tenia ganas de escribir, iria con su vecina a escuchar la radio, la vecina sentia atracción por ella y lo sabia asi que no le dificultaría el paso, de hecho ya habia escuchado varias veces su radionovela favorita con ella, y amablemente le habia secado las lagrimas de la emoción de su vecina cuando Gustav dejaba a antonietta. al final no pudo ir por que se quedo dormida en el sofá pensando que hacer la próxima vez que escribiera un libro como hacer que lo publicaran.

por su parte en francia Michiru kaioh miro a todos lados antes de cruzar el pasillo, habia entrado por la puerta secreta de su lujosa mansion que estaba llena de pasillos y puertas secretas y uno que otro escondite que le ayudaba en esos momentos mas que nunca a cumplir sus grandes deseos, al no ver a nadie por el corredor, salio de su escondite y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente, pero de pronto sintio una mano en su hombro

-¡AAAAYY¡- michiru volto espantada a ver a la persona que habia tomado su hombro

-michiru ¿te quieres tranquilizar?, pareciera que acabas de hacer algo indebido—

-¿Cómo crees prima querida?—michiru abrazo a su prima que se quito su brazo de inmediato y la señalo sorprendida

-no me digas que tu…¿otra vez te saliste a ver a a enzo?, mis tios te van a matar..y de paso a mi por ser tu tapadera— michiru volvió a tomar a su prima del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro a su habitación y sento a su prima en la cama a un lado de ella

-giovanna querida, no es necesario que se enteren, y mucho menos por que esta noche…¡me voy a fugar con enzo¡-

-¿¡que¡? Repítelo por favor parece que no entendí bien—

-lo que oiste primita, esta noche me ire con enzo, me propuso irnos juntos—

-¿pero a donde?—

-a donde nos lleve el viento ¿no lo comprendes? Irnos juntos, sin nada que temer, simplemente dos personas que se aman—

-¿pero de que vivirían?—

-sabes que de la música, enzo tocaria el piano mientras yo cantaría—michiru se levanto de la cama rosada y se dirigió al tocador donde saco un hermoso alhajero musical color verde, le empezó a dar cuerda y la música se hizo presente en toda la habitación, michiru empezó a girar alrededor de todo el cuarto mientras su prima veía estupefacta la escena, su prima nunca se habia comportado de esa manera, siempre habia sido una persona recatada incluso frívola, siempre despreciando a cuanto esplendido pretendiente se le cruzara por el camino, hasta que en una fiesta en la que se tuvieron que escapar de la mansion sin permiso se encontraron con unos atractivos músicos, de entre todos el pianista era el mas asediado y no tardo en cortejar a michiru que impresionada ante el aspecto rebelde y bello del muchacho no tardo en ceder, ojos de un verde intenso, un cabello negro y brilloso, una barba y detrás de esta una sonrisa extremadamente blanca, pero no solo era eso, el hecho de ser músico, todo un bohemio vagabundo de notable inteligencia, platica fluida, hizo que michiru cayera ante los encantos del joven.

-esta bien, muy bien, se aman y vivirán de la música…si eso les dejara ¿Qué harian? ¿Dónde vivirán?, michiru no te hagas la princesa del cuento de hadas por que no es un cuento de hadas, la vida que tu has llevado no se compara con lo que te puede dar enzo, si es un buen muchacho no digo que no pero…pero el es solo un vagabundo del cual te cansaras pronto y querras regresar a casa deshonrada y humillada, y no solo tu, la familia kaioh tambien—

-prima, a mi no me importa la vida que he llevado, amo a enzo con toda el alma…y te equivocas al decir que la música no deja, yo he ido a cabarets y bares a cantar junto con enzo y deja buenas ganancias—

-¡has ido a cantar a bares¡- pregunto su prima escandalizada michiru solo asintió dándose cuenta que ya habia hablado de mas

-si, Giovanna Enzo me ha enseñado mi verdadera vocación, mi vocación ¿entiendes?, es cantar, no solo son las inútiles clases de violonchelo que me da mi padre—

-tus padres..tu familia, la distinguida familia kaioh dueña de la mejor empresa de textiles del país humillada por el desliz de su principal heredera y futuro pilar de la generación 23, la cual lleva en sus venas la sangre de nobles y príncipes de los soberanos de europa—

-oh por favor, otra vez lo mismo de siempre, lo que me dicen y me reclaman todos aquí, que soy el pilar de la familia, que en mi espalda se encuentra el futuro y la economía de la mayor empresa de textiles en europa, que en mis venas corre sangre de catalina la magnifica, Eduardo el águila,y no se cuanto soberano mas-

-entonces si lo sabes deberías estar conciente de todo esto-

-no lo dejare, esta noche me ire con el, despues me encargare de mandarte una carta o una postal diciéndote donde estoy, por ahora vamos a comer, en la noche me ire, espero que mi prima predilecta guarde silencio y me apoye en esta decisión—

-¿te refieres a mi?—pregunto Giovanna michiru le agarro de los cachetes y empezó a reir

-por supuesto que lo digo de ti ¿acaso tolero a algun otro primo que no sea a ti?— pregunto michiru, Giovanna solo asintió y ambas chicas se abrazaron, la familia de michiru era algo complicada, la única con la que tenia una relación mas estrecha era su prima Giovanna y eso era por que michiru era la heredera del 60% de todas las acciones de la empresa familiar, eso era por que su padre era demasiado hábil su tio el padre de Giovanna era heredero de un 30% y lo demás pertenecía a la demás familia que como zopilotes, estaban viendo quien caia o podía caer, para asi quitarle de en medio, es por eso que michiru y Giovanna desde pequeñas fueron victimas de dudosos accidentes o coincidencias que ponían en peligro sus vidas es por eso que las niñas de pequeñas siempre fueron muy unidas. Y muy sigilosas incluso desarrollaron un desprecio con sus demás familiares.

-michiru, Giovanna apresúrense la cena esta servida—

-enseguida vamos tio—respondio michiru, su tio abrazo a michiru y les tendio un par de caremelos a las muchachitas

-endulcenze la vida muchachas— Giovanna y michiru vieron con asco los caramelos, lo mas seguro es que tuvieran veneno o alguna sustancia mata herederas

Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas en el comedor, a michiru le encantaba convivir con sus familiares que la querían enserio, vio a su padre platicar con su tio, en total eran 7 hermanos de los cuales los únicos que habían prosperado eran ellos dos, los demás solo esperaban quedarse con la herencia para despilfarrarla, su padre y su tio se llevaban demasiado bien, y se cuidaban unos a otros, su madre una persona gentil y preparada les ayudaba a manejar la empresa, por eso amaba a su papa por que el permitía algo que los demás no aprobaban, se notaba que amaba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas y que la respetaba, ella queria algo asi y lo habia encontrado en Enzo, el muchacho mas encantador que pudiera encontrar, junto a el habia encontrado el paraíso. Lo amaba, por primera vez lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por el. Asi fue cuando se despidieron prometiéndose ver mañana, los padres de michiru pudieron notar algo raro en su hija cuando esta los abrazo con fuerza diciéndoles cuanto les queria. A la media noche, michiru despertó…alguien habia lanzado una piedrita por su ventana

-es el Giovanna, me tengo que ir—

-si, ahí te puse tu maleta—

-si—michiru tomo la maleta y abrio el ventanal que la conducía a un enorme balcón, sintio el brazo de su prima detenerla

-michiru ¿estas segura de que quieres esto?—

-si, lo amo—

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes 14 años—

-y que…lo amo Giovanna, te vere despues, deseame suerte—Michiru se abrazo a Giovanna por un segundo y en el otro ya estaba saltando para reunirse con su amado que la alcanzo en el aire, y le dio un apasionado beso, para despues caminar a la salida—

-¡eh, enzo¡, cuídamela bien—enzo volteo a ver a Giovanna y le sonrio

-con mi vida respondo por ella— despues de eso michiru y enzo empezaron a andar por el oscuro jardín entre risas y abrazos

-ojala lo hagas…ojala lo hagas— dijo Giovanna viéndolos partir

_**hola como están. me alegra que les gustara mi nuevo proyecto xD este lo tuve estancado un año, (lo escribi junto con el arenque encantado, pero pues ya saben que el arenque es muy demandante, junto con el amor es una rosa asi que mejor espere a que avanzaran un poco mas esos proyectos) **_

_**ahora si, verán que no lo tienen nada fácil …asi es ahorita cada oveja con su pareja, la verdad estaba viendo muchas actrices y gente de la época de oro y de cine clásico, vi mucho lesbianismo y muchas aventuras de parte de las actrices. asi que tengo inspiración de todos lados para seguir sin parar con este fanfic : ) además sera medianamente corto y muy fácil de leer no se preocupen no sera un culebrón como "el arenque encantado" bien los dejo, buen finesito de semana y como algunas (como yo) no saldrán este fin, aproveche para hacerles el dia ;) y entretenerlas un ratito :D NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW LUEGO NOS LEEMOS **_


	3. un cielo y un infierno

_sailor moon no es de mi propiedad, los personajes son de naoko takeuchi. _

_Haruka escucho un estruendoso ruido afuera de su departamento, se levanto con los ojos cerrados y fue hacia la ventana, el iluminado día le hizo cerrar los ojos aun mas, cuando por fin se acostumbro a la luz, miro que era el causante del ruido_

_-¡que bien, un festival¡- haruka agarro su pantalón, su camisa y en un dos por tres ya estaba lista, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de café, le dio dos tragos y se dirigió a lavar los dientes, despues fue hacia la puerta se puso su sombrero se dispuso a salir, pero se regreso, se le olvidaba lo mas importante…su libro. se encamino hacia la calle dispuesta a ver el festival, la gente se amontonaba por las calles, era maravilloso, globos grandes figurando monos, tigres,jirafas, "tendre que invitar a margaret al zoológico" pensó haruka mientras veía, despues de eso vio a las porristas con faldas blancas que les llegaban a la rodilla y con su saco azul, su baston bailar una tabla rítmica, haruka las miro eran muy bonitas, la mas bonita de todas la miro fijamente haruka hizo un gesto con el sombrero y vio la sonrisa de la muchacha que ya se tenia que ir._

_-ya te vi—haruka se volteo espantada, miro a la dueña de esa voz, era margaret que haciéndole honor a su nombre traia un sencillo vestido de flores, unos zapatos blancos y un sombrero del mismo color, a pesar de vestir pobremente se veía hermosa, y ante los ojos de haruka mas, ella habia sido su único apoyo cuando mas lo necesito y lo seguía siendo, ella era la persona a la que mas amaba._

_-te ves hermosa margaret—_

_-¿eso le dijiste a la resbalosa esa?—_

_-como..¿celosa?—pregunto haruka dándole el brazo a margaret que lo tomo y se fueron caminando_

_-para nada, quiza molesta—_

_-¿y eso?—_

_-por que tu siempre le coqueteas a cualquier falda que te encuentras, eso me hace dudar de tus intenciones hacia mi—_

_-¿Por qué? No te he demostrado que tu vales mucho para mi, a ver ¿Quién te fue a cuidar cuando estabas enferma de una grite horrible?—_

_-tu-_

_-¿y quien te suplió esos días perdiendo su trabajo, para que tu conservaras el tuyo?—_

_-tu—_

_-¿y quien te lleva a picnics a pasar un buen domingo?—_

_-tu –_

_-y quien…-_

_-esta bien esta bien. Haruka si eres una gran amiga pero como…tu sabes…como algo mas, eres de lo peor—_

_-a claro que no, solo pienso en ti, escribo por ti, por que tu eres mi musa la que me inspira para ser mejor y tambien…para que tu y yo podamos ser felices en un dia que espero no sea muy lejano—_

_-¿y por que yo?—_

_-por que tu has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas seria raro que no fuera asi—dijo haruka que se agarro del brazo de margaret y la acompaño a tomar el tranvía el cual ya estaba abarrotado haruka le cedió el paso a margaret la cual subió , el tranvía comenzó a avanzar, haruka comenzó a caminar mientras ganaba velocidad margaret le hizo una ceña para que subiera_

_-no, tengo una cita muy cerca de aquí— margaret frunció el entrecejo_

_-una cita?...—_

_- asi es…es de trabajo vere al editor, quiza esta vez mi libro le guste—_

_-hay haruka tu no entiendes—rio margaret_

_-esta vez siento que sera diferente—_

_Haruka ya no pudo seguir el tranvía ya que se estaba yendo muy rápido "y si es diferente, tu disfrutaras a mi lado margaret" pensó haruka mientras veía como la muchacha se marchaba a su trabajo, de pronto comenzó a caminar por las calles, en los años que tenia de conocer a la muchacha sabia que tenia una enfermedad incurable…tisis, y si no se trataba como debía de ser moriría, era esa otra de las causas por las que nesesitaba el dinero, para atender a margaret a tiempo. _

_camino hasta llegar a un edificio lujoso en pleno centro histórico se metió directamente al elevador y un valet parking le pregunto a donde iba, señalo el ultimo piso y en cuanto llego la secretaria la dejo pasar casi poniéndole alfombra roja a su paso., haruka se extraño totalmente de tanta atención, se metió al despacho del que seria el ultimo editor que visitaría en toda su vida si le decían otra vez un "No"_

_-buenos días señor praut— dijo haruka tendiéndole la mano el señor praut era un señor jover de apenas unos 30 años, era famoso por ser un excéntrico millonario el cual decían algunos estaba mas loco que una cabra, el señor correspondió el gesto con fuerza y le hizo un ademan a haruka para que se sentara_

_-muy bien señorita tenoh, lei su obra y debo considerarla …-el editor hizo un gesto de asco, haruka se levanto decepcionada -¡UNA VERDADERA OBRA DE ARTE¡ ¡compro los derechos sin duda¡ ¡SERA FAMOSA…LA HARE FAMOSA—_

_Haruka casi se cae de la silla en cuanto escucho eso, hizo una mueca que queria demostrar alegría pero estaba muy contenida aun no lo creía…_

_-señor me esta queriendo decir que..—el señor charles praut se paro de la silla jubiloso _

_-si señorita tenoh…acepto su propuesta la hare famosa, es que su forma de escribir es …es sublime asi que fírmeme aquí…haremos el contrato de una vez—dijo el señor praut sacando una hoja..haruka la leyó con mucho cuidado…el señor praut ofrecia una muy buena tarifa una inversión totalmente millonaria en publicidad y producción masiva de su libro, mas una porcentaje del 50% de las ganancias para ella, y otro 50% de las ganancias para el era una verdadera maravilla, haruka firmo contenta, el señor praut sonrio _

_-señorita tenoh…bienvenida a un nuevo mundo…el mundo de las estrellas—dijo el señor praut tendiéndole la mano haruka no entendió lo que le quizo decir pero aun asi correspondió el gesto con fuerza_

Por su parte michiru se encontraba en un cabaret de mala muerte…a un lado de ella se encontraba el viejo pianista tocando el instrumento. habia pasado ya tiempo ...dos años para ser exactos. Siempre era el mismo bar, el mismo lugar las mismas personas, termino la canción con un gesto sensual . como siempre lo hacia, todos el en bar aplaudieron michiru se pregunto seriamente si iban por las canciones, por costumbre, por su talento, o simplemente para ver un rostro bonito. de pronto se bajo del escenario y un hombre se acerco a ella, su traje era fino contrastando con los polvorientos que usaban la mayoría de los del bar

-buenas noches ¿la señorita michiru?—

-asi es—

- un gusto—dijo estrechándole la mano- su marido me contacto, soy un viejo amigo de su padre. debo decir que es usted maravillosa, mire mi tarjeta. quisiera proponerle a usted y a su marido trabajar conmigo para una producción ¿Qué le parece?, su marido me ha mandado unas canciones muy buenas escritas por el y bueno con su voz y belleza no dudo que...surja algo interesante—

-le dire a mi marido, por mi parte estoy de acuerdo, ¿sabe donde localizarnos?—

-si, si , ustedes me pueden localizar en el hotel bristol—

-bien si es todo compermiso— dijo michiru haciendo una reverencia, tomo su violin que habia dejado en el piso, ahorita esa noche le molestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su marido. afuera la esperaba uno de los amigos de enzo. un chico viril y en edad de querer comerse al mundo con apenas 23 años, michiru se resigno, ella tenia ya 16 y bueno..tampoco era una santa

-¿quieres ir a la casa de andre? hay una reunión hoy—dijo el chico tomando a michiru del brazo

michiru estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron al departamento del mejor amigo de enzo, hoy tocaba la reunión en su casa, usualmente se frecuentaban todos, y michiru, enzo, el amigo de enzo, y alguien mas se las ingeniaban para improvisar tremendo concierto. si lo veía de cierta manera, no tenia lujos y vivían al dia y sin pensar en el mañana, pero era feliz. esa vida a lado de enzo, bohemia le encantaba. le fascinaba cantar e improvisar, tocar el violin mientras su marido le acompañaba con la guitarra. bueno eso era antes, en realidad el gusto por su matrimonio solo le habia durado cinco meses de felicidad, y eso que habia tardado en ver la realidad, su marido la engañaba, no tardo en darse cuenta que en cuanto ella dejaba la casa el se salía en el auto sin decir a donde y tardaba varias horas en regresar. incluso a veces el se salía de la casa por las noches escapándose como niño llendose de pinta.

varias veces habian llegado los "amigos de enzo" a decirle a michiru acerca de los deslices de su marido, además por si eso fuera poco los periódicos locales, sacaban notas acerca de sus fugaces idilios con cualquier cantonera que se encontrara. era a los 8 meses de matrimonio, publico y notorio los cuernos de michiru. pero cuando lo enfrento lo habia negado "—¡ es mentira, voy a creer que te creas esos chismes….¡LA GENTE ENVIDIA NUESTRA FELICIDAD¡ ¡QUIEREN QUE ME DEJES¡"- habia dicho enzo, "¿Por qué si nos entendemos tan bien?" se preguntaba michiru una y otra vez, negándose a comprender que su marido nunca se habría de conformar con una sola mujer. pero tampoco podía dejarlo, no era amor lo que sentia por el, lo habia descubierto poco despues de fugarse, era una adicción por el hombre lo que la ataba a el y dejarlo no era fácil.

-hoy estas hermosa michiru—

-me he arreglado para ti— dijo michiru ante el comentario del joven. por su parte michiru noto que el asedio de los caballeros se incrementaba, en parte por que los amigos de enzo apostaban y competían para ver quien conseguía una aventura con ella. michiru al principio dudo, pero despues encontro en ello una forma de desquitarse del hombre, además de demostrar a la sociedad francesa que lo que hiciera su marido no le importaba. el chico tomo la mano de michiru y esta le dio con el dedo un rozon en la palma de la mano, el chico se sonrojo pero sonrio. esa noche iba a ser ajetreada.

_mientras en Londres haruka se lamia la mano dolorida, estaba cocinando a pesar de que no se le daba, se fijo en el reloj de pared, un pájaro dio siete "cu-cu" _

_-¡oh demonios¡ las siete¡…..margaret llegara en cualquier momento—dijo quitándose el mantel, y viendo la mesa, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden –muy bien— apago todas las luces y espero…no mucho ya que a los pocos minutos alguien abria la puerta _

_-maldita haruka basura, por su culpa me llamaron la atención hoy, si claro que ella sea una desobligada no significa que yo lo tenga que ser, no vuelvo a pasar por su casa, siempre llego tarde, el jefe esta a nada de despedirme y si lo llega….—decía margaret tirando su bolsa, su abrigo y sus zapatos a todas direcciones, haruka veía todo divertida debajo de la cama-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI COCINA¡- grito margaret haruka puso cara de susto, se le habia olvidado recoger la cocina, solo habia ordenado la mesa, salio de inmediato por el champagne barato que habia comprado y lo destapo para que se le olvidara a la muchacha_

_-margaret tranquila mira lo que compre- dijo sirviéndole una copa—sabes hoy me fue muy buen y…-_

_-y por eso arruinas mi cocina, ves que esta fea y ahora sucia—dijo la chica con un gesto de desprecio, haruka puso cara de susto –naaah estoy bromeando—dijo sonriendo y tomando la copa –salud, aunque no se por que— haruka comenzó a reir, agarro a la muchacha de la barbilla y poso su cabeza delicadamente con la suya_

_-yo, soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra. primero soy irresistible—margaret al escuchar eso, musito un "mmmg"—segundo, soy talentosa, tercero me han dado mi primer gran oportunidad, y cuarto y lo mas importante…-_

_-claro, claro claro, lo mas importante claro—dijo margaret zafándose de haruka bruscamente—tendras todo el dinero que jamás has podido soñar— haruka abrazo a margaret de la cintura rápidamente_

_-lo mas importante es que estas hoy a mi lado, y quiero que asi sea siempre—margaret puso cara de sorpresa _

_-haruka yo no se si…-_

_-escúchame, escucha…Margaret quiero estar contigo todos los días que vengan, TE AMO, TE AMO, y yo se que tu tambien y no me importa nada mas, te amo a ti aunque seas una mujer y yo igual, no debe importar eso. podemos fingir, podemos pasar desapercibidas, solo quiero que estes conmigo en este nuevo camino— margaret no sabia que decir. amaba a haruka siempre lo habia hecho. pero ella no tenia todo el tiempo ni los días que exigia haruka, ya que tarde o temprano ella se iria._

_-si, si, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS IMPORTA?¡ …SI ACEPTO ESTAR A TU LADO.—ambas se abrazaron_

_-brindemos, por el futuro—_

_-por e l futuro—dijo margaret y comenzó toser suavemente durante medio minuto. no le dieron importancia, ambas sonrieron, haruka se acerco a la radio y la encendio, busco una canción adecuada y comenzaron a bailar las dos muy cerca, ambas se sonrojaron, ya habian bailado antes, pero ahora que estaban puestas todas las cartas, no podían evitar sentir pena. –quedate a dormir—propuso margaret, haruka asintió mientras sentia el corazon latirle a mil por hora_

michiru despertó con un dolor de cabeza, estaba consiente que las copas de vino se le habian pasado. sintio de pronto un fuerte mareo y no soporto mas, asomo su cara afuera de la cama y comenzó a vomitar todos los excesos de alcohol, tabaco y uno que otro bocadillo en el piso. "donde estoy" se pregunto, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en brazos de un hombre pero no recordaba quien. y ahora mágicamente se habia tele transportado en una cama, volteo al techo, y con solo eso supo donde se encontraba

-oh demonios— dijo parándose sentándose en la cama rápidamente

-por supuesto que si, demonios…- volteo asustada a ver al hombre de esa voz tan conocida por ella—demonios son los que me estaban llevando ayer en la madrugada cuando andre te trajo a la casa, con el vestido mal puesto, sin ropa interior, y con un tacon—dijo enzo que la veía desde el sofá con un cigarrillo y una cara de querer matarla

-no discutamos otra vez enzo, nada me puedes reprochar—

- llegaste con Gilbert a la fiesta muy acaramelados ambos y despues te desapareciste en el baño con andre, ¡los dos se agarron a golpes ¡ y no trates de engañarme que me lo dijo renata ¡ -michiru entrecerró los ojos, su marido reprendiéndola por su comportamiento cuando ambos sabían que renata era la amante favorita de su marido -¿te divertiste en la juerga?— ironizo enzo

-mucho, debiste haber ido—dijo michiru haciéndose la inocente

-¡NO SEAS CINICA¡- grito enzo parándose en seco del sofá- ¡de mi no se rie el idiota de André, maldito abusivo, se enterara de esto su mujer¡ - enzo caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la habitación tocándose bruscamente de los cabellos, fuera de si, michiru hizo un esfuerzo por pararse y tomar a su marido de la camisa

-¡ nada tienes que reclamar cuando tu ayer te saliste con la cabaretera de isabella¡-

-mentira, no Sali con nadie ayer, preguntale a renata, ella me vio trabajar en el restaurante—

-¡no me fio de tu amantucha de quinta, BUENA TAPADERA TE CONSEGUISTE— Enzo tomo a michiru bruscamente de los hombros, michiru nunca habia recibido maltratos por parte de su marido, lo miro a los ojos y este pareció calmarse un poco-¿sabes que?...¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA MALDITA SITUACION¡ vete al infierno, lo mejor es que rompamos aquí. ya no te soporto—dijo michiru que se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto

-no, espera… no te vayas, no te vayas , michiru si te prometo que cambiare todo ¿te quedaras? – enzo la tomo del brazo y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, ambos no pudieron mas y se besaron, asi era la situacion. a pesar de que vivian atormentándose, y que su relación rayaba ya en lo enfermizo, no podían dejarse eran dos imanes


	4. amor y deseo

_**hola hola : ) como están, les recuerdo que michiru y haruka son personajes de naoko takeuchi **_

_**ok para que no haya confusiones en el capitulo, esto sucede unos 15 dias despues del capitulo anterior ^^ ahora si pueden leer.**_

haruka había llegado al final del pasillo que desembocaba en una fina sala, ahí se encontraba una mujer mayor que le daba la espalda, era la madrina de Margaret, mujer de gran fortuna que se habia encariñado con margaret cuando su madre trabajaba de sirvienta y su padre de mayordomo en la mansion de esta, convirtiéndose en su madrina, haruka se quedo pensando antes de entrar ¿Qué le diría a esa señora?, ¿Qué era mejor decir que era haruka tenoh el hombre que pronto seria un célebre escritor o decirle la verdad acerca de su infortunio?

-buenas tardes—dijo con mucho esfuerzo, ya que las palabras se le atoraban. sentia la garganta seca, la señora volteo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo estaba midiendo.

-siéntese, jean Aldridge a sus ordenes señor haruka tenoh—dijo molesta la señora, haruka sabia lo importante que era la aprobación de esa mujer, ya que como madrina de Margaret era la única que podría ayudarlas a que se casaran, pues sus padres se habían negado rotundamente ante la propuesta de haruka. tenia que jugarse el todo por el todo y si Margaret sabia su historia y su pasado, su madrina tambien debía saberlo pasara lo que pasara.

-lady cristine Flint hija del barón Douglas Flint y la condesa isabella lombardo a sus pies señora –

-pero mi ahijada me dijo que se llama usted se llama haruka tenoh, y que es usted un hombre—dijo desconcertada la señora, caminando hacia adelante para verla mejor. haruka suspiro unos segundos, y tomo aplomo de donde pudo para continuar con su historia

-no, mi verdadero nombre es cristine y vivía en armonía con mis padres que eran dueños de tierras y de un título nobiliario en Italia , sin ninguna razón aparente mis padres fueron asesinados por el hermanastro de mi madre, cuando el estuvo a punto de matarme tuve que decidir entre su vida o la mia es por eso que se me encerro en una prisión de la cual con ayuda de un guardia me fugue, poco despues me entere de que todos mis parientes se habian quedado con todo lo que me correspondía en mi país Italia es por eso que suplantando la personalidad de una persona inexistente me presente en la ciudad de Londres, donde consegui trabajo en un pobre deposito dental y un dia en el tranvía conoci a su ahijada margaret—

-vaya que tiene un buen historial—dijo la madrina sarcásticamente—se atrevió a matar a su propio tio—

-era mi vida o la de el— dijo haruka encogiéndose de hombros

-¿pero por que me cuenta todo esto, esta conciente que lo puedo mandar a las autoridades?—

-miedo, no no tengo miedo, lo que pasa es que estoy cansada de mentir, de esconderme, de vivir un engaño ante toda la gente, y si voy a comenzar una nueva vida, debo despedirme de quien fui hoy quise ser sincera con usted señora ,y con la misma sinceridad le digo que quiero mucho a margaret, y que si yo hubiera sabido que con mi propuesta su familia le iba a dar la espalda, le juro por mi madre que me corto la lengua antes de proponerle matrimonio a su ahijada—

-de ser cierto todo lo que me cuenta es una historia muy trágica la suya, o es usted una pobre desgraciada o una autora de libros de mucha clase—dijo la madrina, haruka sonrio.

-es la verdad, a pesar de que escribir libros es para lo único que sirvo— señalo haruka tomando la taza de te que le ofrecia la madrina de margaret

-bien, mi ahijada dice estar enamorada de usted— dijo la mujer viendo a haruka de reojo –comprendera que es apenas una niña de 17 años …¿usted que edad tiene perdón?—

-cumplire 19 en unos meses—

-bueno su edad no es nada comparado con todo lo que ha vivido, comprenderá que no puedo entrarle mi ahijada a una persona como usted, con semejante currículo de bandalismo, y no me sorprendo ante la negativa de los padres de margaret—

- seguramente usted piensa que la enfermedad de margaret la tienen confundida y por su incertudimbre ante el futuro, usted debe comprender que ella tiene derecho a soñar lo que cualquier muchacha de su edad, tener un novio un esposo , al principio cuando se ofreció a ayudarme se le metió en la cabeza que yo podría ser esa persona yo pensaba que no era la persona indicada para ella, trate de hacerle ver mi posición , le conte acerca de mi vida pasada y ella nunca quizo entender razones , si desisti de alejarla de mi fue por que un dia comenzo a llorar, me hablo de lo poco que le queda de vida, la vi tan joven y…-

-¿y?—pregunto la madrina cuando haruka se detuvo en seco, una lagrima salio del rostro de la joven escritora

-me causo mucha ternura…me dio mucha pena— finalizo cerrando los ojos.

- a todos nos apena mucho la suerte de margaret—finalizo la madrina. -¿sabe que su enfermedad es contagiosa?—

-no me da miedo—respondió haruka inmediatamente

-¿esta seguro? – pregunto sorprendida la madrina

-por supuesto, no me da miedo en lo absoluto—

-esta bien les ayudare , solo por favor, sea gentil con ella, mi ahijada es una criatura tierna que nos dejara muy pronto…entréguele lo mejor de usted, hágala sentir querida, amada-

- siento mucho afecto por su ahijada y le prometo ser un esposo atento, considerado, no tanto por que usted me lo pide, si no por que ella se lo merece—

l 

michiru estaba subiendo hecha una furia al crucero, tenia en sus manos dos maletas, se suponía que se iba de viaje con su marido para celebrar el grandioso contrato que habian firmado ambos, ella para ser la próxima solista estrella de francia y el para ser el compositor oficial de la compañía discográfica. ah pero no, enzo se habia fugado la noche anterior y habia dejado cínicamente una nota en la mesa

"michiru mi amor : me fui a nueva york junto con renata para apoyarla en la exposición de pintura que tiene que hacer, tu sabes muy bien que me gusta mucho apoyar nuestro circulo de amistades, y que mejor que estar presentes en sus mas grandes triunfos, te dejo en la caja fuerte todo el dinero que vas a necesitar mas un extra, y el boleto para que te diviertas en el crucero.

te ama con locura tu esposo enzo

pd. no no te preocupes por que gaste dinero en mi boleto, ni siquiera lo compre por que sabia que me iba a ir a new york ."

hacia falta cinismo para escribir aquella nota despreocupada, le entrego el boleto al muchacho casi en la cara, y se metió a su camarote hecha una furia.

lo que no sabia era que ahí en ese viaje iba a conocer al conde de contini, un italiano joven, apuesto y sobre todo tremendamente generoso. despues de dos semanas de tórrido idilio , michiru bajaba contenta del barco, en realidad no le habia ido tan mal, fue cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver quien era

-michiru, debo decirte algo—dijo el conde de contini –veras lo he pensado, en realidad me he enamorado de ti, no quiero volver con mi esposa a Italia, llevame contigo a francia—

-pues…vámonos—finalizo michiru tomándose del brazo del hombre, nesesitaba desquitarse del desaire que le habia hecho su marido, pero al llegar a francia dispuesta a poner a su marido de patitas en la calle se dio cuenta que el descarado no habia regresado, en realidad fue mejor para ella, ya que nada turbaba su nueva aventura, dejándose ver con el conde por todos lados. con todas las amistades posibles para que despues le fueran con la noticia a su marido de que tenia unos cuernos nuevos y muy grandes. fue en uno de esos tantos días en una fiesta de una dama de sociedad que cambiaria la vida de michiru completamente.

-oh conde de contini , señora kaioh, van a conocer a una mujer que es todo un personaje, ¿han oído hablar de Ulrika zimmerman? –

-algo, es una nueva promesa alemana, se dedica a la actuación creo—dijo michiru apenándose por la ignorancia.

- es tambien una bailarina bastante…talentosa, claro mucho antes de que un buen director la descubriera—

-es todo eso y mucho mas, tambien ha dirigido pequeñas obras de teatro, en fin vengan la conocerán – la anfitriona guio al conde y a michiru hacia el centro del jardín el conde le susurro al oído a michiru

-la conoci cuando fue de juerga a Italia, es una mujer sin escrupulos, una vedette cualquiera que gusta de enrollarse incluso con mujeres—michiru no le tomo importancia a lo que habia dicho, solo pensaba saludar e ir por ahí a comer algo ya que no habia alcanzado a almorzar.

cuando llegaron michiru vio muchas personas reunidas en un solo lugar platicando, en realidad no hacia falta decir quien era Ulrika zimmerman ya que michiru supo de inmediatio quien era, por su atuendo, por su fuerte presencia , y sobre todo por su misteriosa belleza era que Ulrika destacaba de los demas, zimmerman volteo a ver a michiru y sus rasgados ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella, michiru sintio un estremecimiento ya que zimmerman no bajaba la mirada, la sostenía a pesar de que habia dejado a sus admiradores hablando solos

-Ulrika aquí tenemos nada mas y nada menos que a michiru kaioh, joven promesa musical de francia acompañada del conde de contini— Ulrika ni siquiera volteo a ver al conde , siguio mirando a michiru

-es suficiente michiru, vámos a sentarnos—dijo el conde molesto al ser ignorado y comprobar que la vedette que tan mal le caia habia deslumbrado totalmente a su amante.

-¿eh?—musito michiru volteando a ver al conde, al sentir como este la arrastraba, pero Ulrika rápidamente tomo a michiru del brazo

-no se la voy a deshacer señor conde, usted vaya a sentarse si quiere, veo una silla libre por alla—dijo la muchacha jalando leve pero firmemente a michiru –venga, acompáñeme tome la copa conmigo señorita, me interesa mucho escuchar acerca de su producción musical— michiru estaba tan deslumbrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el conde se retiraba molesto del lugar

-bueno…estamos apenas empezando mi marido…bueno mi ex marido y yo, pero tenemos un contrato exclusivo asi que pronto vera trabajos mios escuchándose en la radio de francia y esperemos que en países vecinos tambien—

-¿asi que estas divorciada?—

-si, bueno el aun no lo sabe pero…desde hoy me considero completamente divorciada—dijo michiru, zimmerman sonrio enigmáticamente y alzo las cejas

-¿le apetece ver trabajos mios? , precisamente aquí la anfitriona tiene trabajos mios, fotografias donde modelo, y otras improvisadas mientras actuaba una u otra obra— sin pensarlo mas, Ulrika guio a michiru al interior de la mansion para enseñarle sus multiples fotos donde posaba, y mostraba todos sus encantos, tambien habia bocetos que seguramente los pintores encantados con esa belleza tan exquisita no habian dudado al plasmarla al lienzo. zimmerman la guiaba y le contaba la historia detrás de cada foto, michiru en vez de poner atención a la historia estaba absorta viendo la belleza y la fuerte personalidad de Ulrika, el conde tenia razón, estaba embelesada con esa mujer, por primera vez sentia curiosidad sobre que significaba estar con una mujer, sobre que se sentiría. volteo a ver sus labios carnosos y rojizos , ¿sabrian mejor que los de un hombre?

-y le digo que en mi casa hay muchas mas obras de arte …¿esta bien?—pregunto la mujer, michiru estaba absorta viendo el hermoso pelo negro y los ojos tan obscuros, contrastando con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojizos tentadores

-oh si si, pero no puedo vine acompañando a un caballero y …-

-eso lo soluciono rápido esperame afuera de la fiesta—michiru asintió encaminándose hacia la salida y Ulrika por su parte fue a buscar al conde, lo vio platicando con una dama tomando una copa, Ulrika lo jalo hacia un lado fuertemente –escuche, busque con quien pasar la noche, michiru se va conmigo, y no quiero que la moleste mas—

a michiru no le molesto cuando Ulrika le conto el tremendo corton que le habia dado al conde, estaba acostumbrada a los fugaces idilios y el noble solo era uno mas en su lista, además no queria perderse de una aventura del todo diferente a las otras, con una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, una mujer de belleza exquisita, de gran magnetismo sexual, y de gran dominio. zimmerman le dijo que no fueran directamente a la casa de ella, si no que antes queria "brindar por el encuentro" y le propuso ir a uno de los barrios mas bajos de francia, se metieron al pub, donde michiru noto de inmediato que era un lugar especial de homosexuales, se sintio incomoda pero Ulrika la abrazo por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo estremecer a michiru

-¿no digas que no tienes curiosidad de probar un poco?—

el lugar era de baja estofa, un lugar visitado por artistas e intelectuales extravagantes que ocultaban su verdadera preferencia sexual en esos lugares. Ulrika era conocida en casi todos los bares de europa convirtiéndola en la bisexual mas deseada de toda europa. y como vivía ella sin ningun tipo de fama, era un artista apenas comenzando, aprovechaba que no era tan famosa para dar rienda suelta a su fama.

-dos botellas de whisky hermosa—dijo guiñándole a la mesera –debes aprovechar de que la fama y la fortuna aun no nos han abrazado , dejarte llevar una noche, ¿Por qué no divertirse, beber hasta el fondo la vorágine berlinesa y luego dejarlo todo atrás?—la voz de Ulrika era seductora, gruesa, terriblemente sensual. esa noche, michiru kaioh conoció un placer diferente a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su marido : la bebida y la pasión que conjugada con el deseo daban un resultado orgásmico para su hambre de vivir , solo supo que se puso una tremenda borrachera de whisky y despues que llegaron a una alcoba , para despues sentir el inmenso placer en los brazos de Ulrika zimmerman, su nueva adicción.

margaret se encontraba en la habitación totalmente impaciente, ¿Qué tanto hablarían haruka y su madrina? , se moria de nervios, si no convencían a su madrina ¿Qué harian para estar juntas? fue en ese instante cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, era su madrina.

-¿y haruka madrina?—

-se fue a un hotel—

-¿Por qué no le ofreció que se quedara en la mansion? – pregunto margaret desconcertada, la anciana hizo una mueca

-hija, de eso queria hablarte, mira no niego que a pesar de ser mujer, como hombre se ve demasiado bien parecido, y, y gallardo…pero…-

-…madrina no entiende, no es eso lo que me atrae de haruka, si no , si no lo que yo se que trae adentro : un alma noble, generosa, me gusta la emoción que me llena cuando le miro, la seguridad que siento a su lado…me da paz madrina, una dicha tan grande que no me cabe aquí— dijo margaret señalándose el pecho

-si hija entiendo pero su pasado es…-

-si, yo se que entiende, pero los prejuicios, las dudas sobre su inocencia ¿eso pesa más que mi felicidad verdad? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden mis padres y usted? ¿Qué maldiga mi destino acaso, que reniegue de dios que me dio una vida corta y miserable? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué DIOS ME QUIERE LLEVAR TAN PRONTO? –

-no no mi vida, la ciencia avanza muy rápido, puede haber un remedio—

-pero no para mi, no para mi enfermedad, quiero casarme con haruka madrina, por primera vez se lo que es estar enamorada, y si dios puso a haruka en mi camino quiza es por que dios quiere hacerme un regalo antes de llevarme con el , ¿no quiere que viva feliz estos pocos meses que me quedan? yo tambien tengo derecho a un poco de felicidad — margaret lloraba desconsolada. su madrina tampoco pudo contenerse ya que margaret era una niña feliz, alegre, nunca lloraba ni habia maldecido su destino, era la primera vez que la veía llorando

-pero margaret, tengo miedo de que esa muchacha no sea lo que tu piensas, MATO A UN HOMBRE—

-SI, pero lo hizo para defender su vida, ya se lo explico ella, escuche, haruka es buena, noble, respetuosa, por favor conózcalo y vera que no estoy equivocada— la anciana cerro sus ojos fuertemente, y abrazo a su ahijada

-tienes razón, tienes razón, hija. ESTAS EN TU DERECHO DE SER FELIZ— y ambas mujeres se abrazaron conmovidas. ante la incertidumbre del futuro que se le escapaba a la pobre joven.

a la mañana siguiente haruka fue a visitar a margaret. ambas estaban caminando en el jardín

-escucha, vengo a despedirme, tengo que ir a entregar mi libro, firmar unos contratos—

-¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte alla?—

-no se, lo menos posible para ayudarte a planear la boda, además tengo que arreglar el papeleo para pasar ante la sociedad como un hombre para que no haya ningun tipo de discriminación… Margaret… ¿estas completamente segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? – haruka habia tomado a Margaret del brazo, tenia sus manos en sus hombros. y la veía directamente a los ojos buscando rastros de alguna mentira o un titubeo

-haruka…te amo—Margaret poso su mano en el rostro de haruka –te amo con toda el alma, desde la primera vez que te vi en el tranvía me di cuenta que eras diferente a todos los demas—

-no Margaret, no soy diferente a los demás, soy una persona como cualquier otra—

-eres diferente para mí y eso es lo que cuenta, escucha NO TENGO NINGUNA DUDA—

-está bien—finalizo haruka sonriendo , Margaret se sonrojo un poco

-¿me…me das un beso?—haruka se sorprendió ante la petición, era cierto, en todo ese tiempo…nunca se había dado un beso con Margaret, "dicen que es contagiosa la tisis" deshecho esos pensamientos y tomo a Margaret delicadamente del mentón, y se acerco lentamente juntando sus labios con los de ella dándole un delicado beso.

_**bien bien : ) ahora si , las cosas ya cuajaron como yo queria , no tardan estas dos en conocerse, el siguiente capitulo veremos a una haruka y a una michiru, exitosas y abriéndose camino en sus respectivas carreras, y comenzando a ser conocidas en todos lados **_

_**además pronto haremos honor al titulo ;) no crean que lo elegi al azar : D **_

_**no se olviden de dejar review y visitar mis otros fics "el arenque encantado " y "en el nombre de dios" que acaban de ser actualizados **_


	5. unión y ruptura

_**Larga ausencia, yo se que están ansiosos por leer asi que platicamos detalles abajo del capitulo debo decir que ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

En Glasgow Margaret se encontraba contemplando el paisaje a lo lejos, veía el horizonte donde pronto se colocaría el sol, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tenía muchos nervios decían que eso era normal en una novia pero, el experimentarlo era otra cosa, muchas de sus amigas decían que a la hora de la verdad la menta te atacaba con dudas e incertidumbres, negó con la cabeza y se abrazo a si misma, eso no le pasaba, y se sentía afortunada de casarse plenamente enamorada y en su mente solo albergara felicidad y un futuro dichoso, volteo al escuchar que alguien abría la ventana.

-¿Qué haces mi vida?—pregunto su madrina curiosa

-nada…aquí pensando—dijo Margaret mientras cerraba la ventana, camino para abrazar a su madrina—no sé cómo agradecerle toda su comprensión y ayuda— su madrina sonrió, y tomo el los guantes blancos y se los comenzó a poner

-oh pues bueno, la mejor manera de darme las gracias, es siendo feliz mi cielo—la madrina se sentó a su lado—feliz….feliz de verdad—finalizo viendo a Margaret con su vestido de novia, se veía preciosa , ese vestido demostraba no solo la pureza física, si no la pureza del corazón de su ahijada, recordó esos momentos cuando su mama había llegado con una niña de apenas 9 años, a ella nunca le habían gustado los niños pero supo de inmediato que esa niña era especial, era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-si lo seré madrina—dijo Margaret sonriendo.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una rubia poniéndose el traje, se encontraba en la casa de Douglas praut, el millonario que la había apoyado con la edición de su libro, su jefe, socio y amigo.

-Haruka, Haruka—se escucho la voz de praut cuando entraba a la habitación

-acá estoy—grito la rubia batallando en abotonarse las mangas de la camisa

-estas a tiempo de arrepentirte ¿eh?—dijo Douglas riendo Haruka rio ante el comentario

-¿debería?—pregunto siguiendo con los molestos botones

-bueno, al fin el gran día ha llegado, supongo que ahora estas más tranquila—

-no, estoy más nerviosa, imagínate la recepción, los invitados….hubiera preferido no pasar por eso—Douglas agarro la mano de Haruka y comenzó a abotonar las mangas que tanto trabajo le costaban—irnos inmediatamente después de la boda—

-cuantos días la pasaran en Escocia—

-no se, una semana, dos…en el fondo tenía la esperanza de tener una agenda menos apretada, pero con el tiempo se fue saturando mas y mas—

-si, caray, quien iba a pensar el éxito tan enorme que tendría tu libro, y ya ves, ya vas por el tercero publicado, y me dijeron que se están distribuyendo bien por toda Europa—

-¿nos vamos a ver en Londres?—

-por supuesto Douglas—

-bueno voy a terminar de cambiarme...—el señor praut salía de la habitación cuando algo lo hizo volverse—eh, no se te vayan a olvidar las argollas—

-no claro que no—Haruka empezó a reír, si su amigo la intentaba animar, no lo había logrado, termino de cambiarse y se dirigió con su amigo a la iglesia

Haruka se encontraba en la iglesia platicando con los invitados acerca de su nuevo libro, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una celebridad, pero eso conllevaba viajes y cenas, demás negocios importantes que atender, por lo tanto había tardado en cumplirle a Margaret su sueño de casarse, pero ahora después de algunos meses al fin pudo cumplir su palabra y sobre todo darle a Margaret una fiesta como ella se la merecía, nada más y nada menos que con la sociedad londinense a sus pies, y una fiesta a todo lujo, vio la enorme carroza blanca llegar tirada por hermosos caballos del mismo color, adornada de flores. Cuando vio bajar a Margaret su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, cara le faltaba para demostrar su sonrisa.

Tomo la mano de la que iba a ser ahora su esposa, su amiga, su amante, su fuerza, y el complemento de su alma. De ahí hasta que la muerte las separara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Michiru estaba en el avión que no tardaba en llegar de a Londres, desde hace un año que Michiru y Enzo habían firmado el contrato y su fama se había disparado por todos lados. Pero no sabía que incluso su voz había llegado a Inglaterra tanto así que contactaron a su representante para que fuera a Londres para un proyecto de trabajo, ella no sabía si era seguro, pero aun así aprovecharía el viaje para promocionar y darse a conocer en Inglaterra, lo cual era un brinco importante para su carrera. Estaba absorta en el paisaje, eso era bueno, le favorecía para olvidar todos sus penosos fracasos amorosos. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos que habían ocurrido en tan solo un año

"_**Michiru se encontraba en la cama de su casa vistiéndose, volteo a ver a su apasionada amante, Ulrika estaba desnuda completamente enfrente del tocador sin ningún pudor ni pena se estaba maquillando tranquilamente, Michiru siguió en lo suyo abotonándose la camisa de seda. Cuando de pronto escucho alboroto afuera de la habitación, cuando de inmediato, una sirvienta abrió la puerta.**_

_**-perdóneme señora, pero la busca…el señor—dijo la sirvienta apenada, Michiru volteo rápidamente y vio que era verdad, después de 4 largos meses, su marido por fin se dignaba a aparecerse. Enzo se metió a la habitación, Michiru sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago**_

_**-Michiru tengo que explicarte que…-comenzó Enzo pero se callo instantáneamente al ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda la cual seguía concentrada en su arreglo personal, volteo a ver a Michiru desconcertado pero de inmediato ato cabos. Así que molesto se acerco al tocador**_

_**-disculpa vengo a hablar con mi esposa asi que vístete y lárgate de aquí—exclamo Enzo furioso, tronándole los dedos a Ulrika que estaba tranquila, abriendo un frasco de talco perfumado y empezando a aplicarse en su cuello—¿y bien?—finalizo amenazante Enzo, quien no supo que paso pero de pronto se vio envuelto en una perfumada nube que lo hizo toser. Acto seguido, le cayo encima una tromba hecha mujer. **_

_**-el que se va a largar pero a chin&%da eres tu—dijo Ulrika abalanzándose sobre Enzo, quien con los ojos ardiéndole por el talco no pudo hacer nada. Michiru estaba estupefacta ante la escena, nunca pensó que Ulrika pudiera hacer cosa semejante, se quedo petrificada mientras veía como Enzo era arañado y golpeado a puños por la actriz alemana. Enzo no atinaba a hacer nada, empujo a Ulrika de su lado y se levanto como pudo, se tallo los ojos para ver un poco mejor y salir de esa casa con un poco de dignidad si es que aún le quedaba. Michiru alcanzo a ver sus ropas y estaban hechas jirones, la camisa estaba completamente rota. Ulrika se levanto lentamente **_

_**-tome señora se le cayó—dijo la sirvienta levantando la toalla que llevaba Ulrika en el pelo, ya que no era capaz de decir nada mas ante el espectáculo que ella y su patrona habían presenciado.**_

_**-habrase visto cosa tal—dijo Ulrika poniéndose la toalla en el pelo—venir a tronarme los dedos a mi, pero si con esa no escarmienta, estoy dispuesta a darle otra calentadita—menciono Ulrika furiosa. Michiru recupero el habla poco a poco**_

_**-creo…que …no había necesidad de tanta violencia—**_

_**-¿y que querías? ¿Qué lo recibiera bailando polca? ¿Qué lo dejara contigo?...no, michiru conmigo todo o nada, es mas, tanto te quejabas de tu marido te aseguro que con esto pronto te dara el divorcio—michiru se quedo callada ante el descaro de Ulrika—caray michiru, lo que tu no conseguiste en dos años y medio, yo voy y lo soluciono en 4 minutos— dijo Ulrika terminando de cambiarse—y ahora te dejo tengo que ir a ensayar para la obra que estamos montando—**_

_**A los pocos días del incidente una mujer de cabellos aguamarina se encontraba en un café famoso de Francia, a estas alturas todo el círculo de amigos de Michiru sabia del desaguisado que había pasado. Por lo tanto tuvo que pedirle a André el mejor amigo de Enzo que le dijera que lo quería ver en la cafetería a la que siempre iban, ya que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con el. En el momento en que la mesera entregaba las tazas de café que había pedido, Michiru vio entrar a su todavía marido. Quien se sentó en la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Michiru**_

_**-y bien…te escucho—dijo enzo, con un gesto de dolor, la chica no había puesto atención en su rostro pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver unas enormes marcas de arañazos surcándole toda la cara**_

_**-poco tiempo después de que Ulrika y yo empezáramos a relacionarnos, le conté acerca de nuestra situación, ella sabe todos los detalles de nuestro matrimonio, es por eso que creyó conveniente lo que hizo para que así me dejaras de molestar, ya que nuestro matrimonio ya no era nada de eso, que tu y yo ya no podemos vivir juntos y que era mejor cortar cuanto antes y yo también creo que es lo mejor dejar esto por la paz y no volvernos a ver—dicho esto michiru se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero sintió como un brazo la detenía**_

_**-no te vayas…yo aun tengo cosas que quiero decirte—dijo enzo mirando a Michiru tristemente, con un gesto de la cabeza le dijo a Michiru que se sentara, esta asi lo hizo**_

_**-primero tengo que explicar porque me fui, tienes que saber que para firmar el contrato Renata tuvo mucho que ver, ella me ofreció ese jugoso contrato a cambio de que la acompañara ese evento en nueva york y de ahí los consiguientes, afortunadamente para ella le fue muy bien, por el tiempo yo no me preocupe ya que los de la casa productora tenían que hacer modificaciones y nosotros podríamos trabajar libremente a partir de la siguiente semana que viene—**_

_**-no lo sabía—dijo michiru**_

_**-asi como no sabias que renata fue la responsable de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, cuando íbamos de gira por tu ciudad, nos ofrecieron ir a Italia a una presentación importante, le dije a renata que rechazaramos la oferta ya que prefería tener la oportunidad de conocerte aunque sea una noche —michiru se quedo de una sola pieza al oír eso, enzo prosiguió aunque no sabia por que le contaba cosas que ya habían sucedido hace algún tiempo—te vi en la calle un dia, me gustaste, y como desde hace tiempo pensaba en tener pareja fija, me emocionaba la idea de pensar que algo surgia entre nosotros—**_

_**-entonces tu lo planeaste—**_

_**-si lo admito lo reconozco, cometi estupidez tras estupidez, sin contar que después me fui enredando –**_

_**-enredando—pregunto michiru que ya no entendía a que se refería enzo**_

_**-si, por mis amigos y por ti, por que cuando mas eras mia mas miedo tenia de perderte—**_

_**-pero yo no hice nada para que pensaras…-comenzo michiru que ya sabia por donde iba la conversación, enzo se estaba tratando de justificar todos esos años de infidelidades y deslices.**_

_**-te abriste ante mis amigos, comenzaste a bromear con ellos…crei que era por que mis amigos te caian bien, o eras muy sociable, y mientras tanto renata y todos mis amigos me llenaban la cabeza con comentarios sobre ti diciéndome que tu no eras lo que yo pensaba….¡MALDITA SEA, COMO PUDE SER TAN CONFIADO¡…no no no…no soy confiado…¡SOY UN IMBECIL¡- grito enzo, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos **_

_**-de todas formas nunca debiste de hacerles caso, ni muchos menos engañarme—enzo volteo a ver a michiru**_

_**-mis amigos estaban dispuestos a meterse en tu cama a como diera lugar, si no te hubieras casado conmigo hubiera sido con cualquiera de ellos—grito enzo furioso—hubiera sido mejor ¿verdad?—dijo mirando a michiru con rabia, esta volteo a ver su taza de café**_

_**-no se si mejor o peor, pero…hubiera preferido que nada de esto pasara, mil veces le rogué a dios que me mandara una señal sobre si tu eras la persona de mi vida, y cuando me escucho, ya era demasiado tarde …ya estaba casada contigo—**_

_**-¿Quién es Ulrika? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿a que se dedica?—pregunto enzo furioso al darse cuenta de la importancia que esta chica había adquirido en la mente y corazón de michiru**_

_**-es una actriz y modelo alemana—indico michiru**_

_**-¿alemana? Actriz?, -enzo comenzó a reir—ya me imagino la clase de mujerzuela que es—**_

_**-ulrika es noble, lo que tu no puedes ni seras—**_

_**-tan noble que le quiere quitar la mujer a otro—**_

_**-peor es el que abusa de la inocencia de una niña llevandosa a base de engaños—**_

_**-¡yo nunca te puse una pistola para que vinieras conmigo¡-**_

_**-tal vez yo no pueda decir que me obligaste, pero si puedo decir que me engañaste al enseñarme una cara que no tienes, que estoy tan asqueada de este matrimonio a base de mentiras y engaños…por favor date cuenta de lo embarazosa que es nuestra situación, hay demasiado rencor, muchas discusiones ¿Qué caso tiene que sigamos juntos? Dejame libre, te lo suplico por favor, dame el divorcio—**_

_**-tienes toda la razón—dijo enzo tapándose los ojos y saliendo del lugar rápidamente"**_

Michiru volvió de su recuerdo cuando el avión llego a su destino, bajo del avión tranquilamente. Ahora enzo y ella eran muy buenos amigos, tanto que habían aprovechado su divorcio para sacar las emociones contenidas, tan bueno había sido el disco que les trajo el éxito casi inmediato, no dejaban de esucharse las canciones en la radio, y por toda francia se sabia ya el nombre de michiru kaioh. Subió a un taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor, era la primera vez que visitaba Inglaterra, ya que sus papas no la dejaban viajar mucho.

Miro el paisaje, rio cuando recordó como Ulrika agarro a enzo, la sonrisa se borro al instante, pensar en la alemana le traia malos recuerdos. Sin pensar mas en el pasado se adentro en el edifico donde le tenían una nueva propuesta de trabajo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

-ay señor tenoh, que guardadito se lo tenía, su esposa es muy jovencita, y muy bonita—dijo la anciana haciendo que margaret sonriera apenara mientras hacia una reverencia por educación, haruka volteo a ver a su pareja y vio que se había apenado, sonrio mientra le decía

-ella es Abigail—dijo abrazando a margaret

-a sus ordenes mi lady –dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia—usted no va a tener nada de que preocuparse, por que las sirvientas cocinan limpian, planchan, lavan, y yo coordino todo en cuestión de la casa—

-mucho gusto Abigail-

-igual niña—

-encarguese de que metan nuestro equipaje por favor—dijo haruka

-a la orden señor—

Haruka y margaret comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, era pequeña para la colonia que estaba llena de lujosas mansiones, haruka la había escogido sobre todo por que no necesitaban mucho espacio, sobre todo por que no habría hijos venideros, solo ella y ella. A pesar de su tamaño la casa era muy bonita.

-la dueña de la casa se fue a vivir a España, por eso me la vendió amueblada…si hay algo que no te guste, lo cambiamos de inmediato—

-gracias amor—dijo margaret deteniéndose ante la puerta mirando curiosa su nuevo hogar, de pronto haruka en un impulso agarro a la niña y la cargo en sus brazos como era la costumbre en los recién casados, margaret apenas alcanzo a agarrarse de la rubia, sonriendo, a punto de reir, nunca pensó que haruka fuera a hacer eso, pero ahora no era haruka su amiga con la que hacia bromas pesadas, ahora era haruka su esposa la que había alcanzado sus sueños de convertirse en una escritora famosa. Y ella ahora era la digna esposa y dueña de su amada. Haruka se adentro en la casa

-aquí esta el comedor, el pasillo de la derecha te lleva a la cocina y saliendo de esta, esta el estacionamiento, lo cruzas y te encontraras con las caballerizas. ..oh y mira vamos para aca, aca son los cuartos de servicio. Y arriba hay 5 cuartos y un estudio para que yo trabaje junto con un balcón con vista al jardín para que me pintes cuando amanezca mas guapa de lo normal…-Margaret rio ante el ocurrente comentario de su esposa- y mira esta es la sala— dijo haruka bajando a Margaret –yo se que es un casa pequeña pero…-

-no, esta preciosa—interrumpió Margaret feliz, acariciando la chimenea de la sala

-bueno, quiero que te relajes ,que te pongas comoda y descanses mientras yo voy a la oficina de praut—

-pero yo quería—

-tengo que reportarme amor, no tardo. Vendre rápidamente cuando me desocupe—respondió haruka interrumpiendo a margaret dándole un beso en los labios, Margaret la abrazo

-estoy tan contenta haruka…gracias—dijo tosiendo levemente.

-no, gracias a ti- dijo la rubia para después separarse de margaret y encaminarse al edificio, donde Douglas praut le pidió que hiciera acto de presencia ya que, iban a discutir un proyecto totalmente nuevo. No sabia a que se refería, salió a las frias calles de Londres. Sin saber lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Bien hola hola, larga ausencia y quiero iniciar actualizando este fic, créanme que desde que entre a la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me tomo estas vacaciones para comenzar a actualizar mis fics.

Bueno que puedo decir este proyecto en especial me gusta mucho asi que…he decidido retomarlo. Y con nuevos animos, ahora explico

No tome tanto a haruka y a margaret ni a su luna de miel por que, por que quiero que ya Michiru y haruka se conozcan, claro que si ustedes me lo piden puedo crear un capitulo especial de ellas, en su luna de miel.

Bueno ahora, ahorita comienzan a tener éxito en sus carreras por fin, pero quiero dar mejor explicaciones de su trabajo en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora si las dejo y esperen pronto el siguiente cap : ) nos vemos


	6. y ambas bebemos

**Ok, ok muy bien, los dejare leer, no sin antes recordar que haruka y michiru pertenecen a naoko takeuchi y al mundo de sailor moon, yo no gano dinero con esto, mas que satisfacción de ver sus reviews : D **

**ADVERTENCIA PRIMERA, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO PARA LOS QUE ME PIDIERON LUNA DE MIEL DE HARUKA Y MARGARET, PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LADO A OTRA MUJER QUE TAMBIEN TIENE MUCHO QUE VER EN LA HISTORIA. **

**AHORA SI, SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON (ENTRE DOS CHICAS) , PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS O GENTE MUY MADURITA DE PENSAMIENTO **

**TERCERA ADVERTENCIA (NO ESTOY FAMILIARIZADA CON EL LEMON, NO MUCHO AH Y HABLANDO DE ESO PUSE UN FRAGMENTO DE "EL CABALLERO HERIDO Y LA DAMA" MAS BIEN UNA FRASE QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO, SI QUIEREN PASEN Y LEAN ESE FIC QUE ESTA MEGA GENIAL, LE DOY TODO EL CREDITO DE SU ESCENA A LADY GRAYSON, UNA AUTORA AL MIL DE EXCELENTE n.n**

Haruka y Margaret caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de un sencillo parque, iban tomadas de la mano tranquilamente. Habían pasado doce días desde que llegaran al hotel inmediatamente después de la boda el día mas feliz de Margaret la cual volteo a ver a su ahora esposa y mujer. Recordando con una sonrisa lo que aconteciera la noche de bodas.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Margaret tenemos que hacer una fiesta cada aniversario, ¿viste el zafarrancho que hizo el señor Anderson cuando se enteró que su amigo y su esposa eran amantes?, fue muy divertido enterarnos de todos los detalles—rio haruka saliendo del baño con su bata de dormir azul y una toalla en la cabeza, Margaret bufo molesta, no por el comentario, si no para disimular su creciente nerviosismo. Hoy era su primera noche de bodas**_

_**-si te parece divertido que unos borrachos se hayan agarrado a golpes arruinando el día de mi boda…- haruka que en ese momento estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua rio potentemente. Volteo a ver a su esposa.**_

_**-no nos hagamos ¿Quién fue la que empujo al señor Anderson diciendo "no deje que se burlen a costa suya señor, hágalos que se arrepientan"—imito la rubia magistralmente la voz de su cónyuge quien sonrió ampliamente**_

_**-bueno….estás de acuerdo que solo la música, el vals, y los brindis no bastan para entretener a mil quinientos invitados, que por cierto no se de dónde sacaste tanta gente, además yo pienso que el hijo del señor Anderson ni es de él, ha de ser del amigo —opino Margaret al mismo tiempo que pegaba y despegaba las yemas de sus dedos a toda velocidad, se estaba poniendo muy, pero muy nerviosa.**_

_**Hoy no era el primer día que dormía en la misma cama que haruka al contrario varias veces se había quedado en su pequeño departamento cuando no tenía agua, o cuando ella no tenía para la renta y había ido a vivir una temporada y también Margaret había dormido en la cama de haruka cuando un ratón se había metido a su habitación obligando a la mañana siguiente a que haruka emprendiera una encarnizada búsqueda contra el roedor. Pero haruka nunca había intentado absolutamente nada, mantenía su distancia, platicaban mucho y hacían bromas, pero nunca , nunca, sintió a haruka buscar algo más, a pesar de que si ella hubiera querido Margaret se habría entregado a ella sin importar mas. Ahora todo era diferente, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacían los recién casados, no se iban a acostar despreocupadamente como grandes amigas, ahora se iban a acostar para entregarse mutuamente al amor que se profesaban. Margaret comenzó a sudar, volteo a ver a haruka quien estaba con la mirada fija sobre ella y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro**_

_**-¿Qué…que pasa?—pregunto al sentirse observada por su literata mujer**_

_**-bueno antes de que te vuelvas a perder en "margaret-landia" yo digo que si, que hay que hacer celebraciones anuales, una no sabe sobre lo que se va a enterar, digo caras vemos, corazones no sabemos ¿verdad?, pero hablando de corazones. Quisiera saber que le pasa al mío que esta sobre la cama a punto de darle un ataque de histeria – bromeo haruka acercándose a Margaret sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos—esto no tiene por que ser diferente, seguimos siendo las grandes amigas, ahora solamente vamos a conocer otra faceta de nosotras mismas, la faceta de amar y ser amadas, Margaret escucha hoy ganaste una esposa pero sin embargo no has perdido a tu amiga, yo aquí sigo y seguiré ¿entiendes mi punto?—Margaret asintió sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, movió sus delicadas manos y las puso en el cuello de haruka acercándola a ella dándole un beso apasionado, el segundo de su vida, haruka se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de Margaret. Se separó unos centímetros. –tranquila—susurro—lento, vayamos lento—suspiro en el oído de esposa. Haruka se acostó en la cama y Margaret se puso encima de ella dándole besos suaves en su rostro y en sus labios, mientras tanto la rubia delineaba con sus dedos las facciones de su pareja. Esta comenzó a desabrochar la bata de haruka y está tomándole sus manos la detuvo inmediatamente.**_

_**-ya te dije que te amo—pregunto haruka, La susodicha hizo una gesto de concentración y se llevaba un dedo a sus labios**_

_**-bueno a decir verdad quitando las ultimas 48 veces que me lo dijiste en la fiesta y en el viaje a escocia pues no, no muchas la verdad—haruka rio **_

_**-pues la amo señorita, y sabe que es lo que voy a recordar hasta que envejezca y este a punto de morir—pregunto la rubia tomando a margaret y volteándola al lado izquierdo de la enorme cama, una vez hecho esto haruka se acomodó a un lado de ella abrazándola dulcemente –yo quiero recordar mi primera noche de bodas abrazada a la persona que amo…ya después habrá mucho tiempo para hacerte el amor— normalmente Margaret se sonrojaría ante el tono sugerente de su amada, pero estaba absolutamente conmovida por el gesto de haruka, ella había visto lo nerviosa que se encontraba, y anteponiendo su bienestar mental a sus deseos, le había propuesto ese romántico escenario, sin más que decir y hacer, abrazo a haruka y acurruco su rostro contra su pecho, encontrando rápidamente el sueño, sintiéndose segura y feliz. **_

_**A la mañana siguiente Margaret despertó buscando el calor que emanaba de su esposa, pero solo encontró la frescura del otro lado de la cama, reacciono de inmediato encontrándose sola. Se levantó tranquilamente para estirarse perezosamente. Volteo al buro donde algo le llamo la atención, ahí se encontraba una rosa roja y una pequeña tarjetita **_

"_**que esta flor ilumine el primer día de la señora de Tenoh"**_

_**Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una muchacha pelinegra sonriente.**_

_**-buenos días, ¿la señora Margaret de Tenoh?—**_

_**-a la orden—dijo la susodicha tapándose mejor con la escaza bata que llevaba**_

_**-me han contratado para que le dé un tour por escocia, me disculpo por la tardanza pero cuando fui a recoger el carro hubo un pequeño choque pero vamos el carro nos aguarda no se demore tiene mucho que ver —**_

_**-debe esperar un momento mi espo…so—dijo recordando el hecho que ante toda la sociedad haruka no era su esposa si no esposo—mi marido aun no llega, no se a donde haya ido—**_

_**-su marido fue quien me contrato y dejo instrucciones claras, solo usted iba a recibir el tour señora Margaret—dijo la guía en un tono natural. Margaret abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello—no debe demorar, le tengo mucho que mostrar-**_

_**Margaret asintió y cerró la puerta lentamente, desconcertada ante lo que pasaba ¿Qué demonios pasaba con haruka, porque de buenas a primeras le hacía semejante desaire?**_

_**-mi primer día de casada junto con mi primer disgusto—ironizo poniéndose un sencillo vestido blanco y unos lindos zapatos color negros, cómodos para caminar. –No creo a haruka de esas personas que dejan a su esposa en la luna de miel, mínimo tiene que esforzarse un poco—pensó saliendo del hotel—pero si cree que voy a deprimirme por este tipo de desaires está muy equivocada…..—**_

_**Por su parte una mujer de cabello aguamarina tropezaba con todos los muebles por el lobby de un lujoso hotel, titubeaba al caminar y es que las botellas de vino estaban haciendo efecto ya sobre la ahora famosa cantante francesa. Quien llego al hotel con paso digno y al ver como la señorita del hotel daba media vuelta haciéndose la que no la venia, levanto su mano para así tronarle los dedos. La recepcionista hizo una mueca de enfado **_

_**-¿si dígame, en que le pued…?—**_

_**-no, no, tu no me puedes ayudar, DEBES HACERLO, para eso se te paga—corto Michiru con visible mal humor, cuando termino comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de la mujer—dame la mejor suite del castillo querida y que me lleven una botella de champagne, muévete –**_

_**-señorita lamento informarle, que las dos suites imperiales están siendo ocupadas…- la dependienta puso cara de satisfacción mientras michiru se apoyó en la barra de la recepción para no caerse –gusta otra habitación—**_

_**-pero qué clase de hotelucho es este, escúchame ahora mismo gata, vas a sacar a tus parientes de las suites y me vas a instalar en una ¿entendiste? –**_

_**-disculpe…saldré todo el día señorita, si viene mi esposo podría comentarle que llegare en la tarde, por favor—**_

_**-por supuesto que si señora Tenoh—dijo la recepcionista dándole una sonrisa a Margaret, Michiru volteo a verla con enfado.**_

_**-así que la gente de este hotel es tan desvergonzada que interrumpe las conversaciones de las demás personas—ironizo Michiru con el afán de buscar más pleito**_

_**-tengan un buen día—se despidió Margaret viendo que Michiru la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la mujer, para después irse con la mujer que había contratado haruka, la dependienta volvió su atención a la molesta mujer que estaba enfrente de ella**_

_**-¿y bien?, a qué hora mi suite—**_

_**-disculpe, venga conmigo— Michiru sintió que algo la jalaba bruscamente, volteo a ver al atrevido encontrándose con el jefe de seguridad quien la tomo del brazo y comenzaba a jalarla hacia la salida**_

_**-no voy a ir contigo esperpento humano, suéltame inmediatamente antes de que te arrepientas— amenazo Michiru clavándole las uñas en la palma de la mano al hombre quien la soltó al sentir como le ardía la mano. La condenada mujer le había abierto unas enormes heridas con sus uñas. Michiru estaba consiente que todo el mundo observaba el desaguisado que estaba protagonizando, pero al fin de cuentas estaba en escocia, no tenía que andar cuidando de una imagen impecable. Sintió como el hombre se acercaba furioso a ella quien agarro su bolsa dispuesta a propinarle todos los bolsazos necesarios para que la dejaran en paz. ¿es que nadie podía entender?, necesitaba pelearse con quien fuera, si no era capaz de explotar**_

_**-¿Michiru?—**_

_**Escuchar su nombre en la voz de una potente voz varonil la hizo reaccionar, hasta hizo que se le bajara un poco lo ebria, cerró los ojos diciendo que ella no podía ser tan miserable para tener semejante suerte, un brusco tirón hizo que se volviera. Y se encontró con cinco personas muy conocidas, ahí estaban sus padres, sus tíos y …**_

_**-¿Cómo has estado pequeña monstrua?—pregunto Giovanna asfixiando a Michiru –por lo que se comentaba muy. Pero muy bien—finalizo guiñándole un ojo atrevidamente, Michiru sonrió, viendo fijamente a su prima, había cambiado mucho ya no era la adolescente hermosa de antes, ahora era una mujer de 19 años, el tiempo había sido generoso con ella, se veía su porte, su elegancia, su belleza y sobre todo …su pureza, pensó que de no haberse ido con el que ahora era su ex esposo, ella aun tendría esa belleza despreocupada e inocente, y no sería ahora la belleza excéntrica, sensual y sucia que tenía que ser ahora.**_

_**-déjela en paz, viene con nosotros, lleven su equipaje a nuestra suite - escucho la voz autoritaria de su padre decirle al hombre de seguridad, quien se retiró rápidamente antes de que el señor Kaioh hiciera alarde de su enorme genio, su padre volteo a verla y Michiru le sostuvo la mirada por primera vez en su vida, si…ella no había llevado la vida que había llevado por nada. -vamos a la suite, suficiente espectáculo has dado para que nosotros también pongamos de nuestra parte—ironizo el señor Kaioh, Michiru por su parte rio descaradamente, al llegar a la suite Michiru vio como el botón se acercaba con su equipaje **_

_**-y Tráiganme una botella de champagne, no importa el equipaje, importa más el vino— finalizo sacando unos billetes y dándoselos al joven, su mama volteo horrorizada al ver a su hija, Giovanna negó con la cabeza, su padre le dio un leve empujoncito hacia la flamante estancia. Michiru dio un leve chiflido—vaya, hubiera sido una lástima que yo hubiera llegado primero que ustedes, ahorita este lugar sería un desastre lleno de botellas vacías—opino Michiru haciendo enojar aún más a sus padres**_

_**-creo que mejor, nos retiramos hermano, esto es problema de padres e hija y creo que nosotros no debemos de interferir— dijo el papa de Giovanna mirando a la que era su sobrina favorita, en ese estado, por lo que veía eran ciertos esos rumores donde decían que Michiru se había vuelto una despreocupada farandulera. Se preguntó si era verdad los rumores sobre la amante de su sobrina y ahijada **_

_**-oh vamos tío, no me negara el placer de su presencia, sobre todo ahora que mis papas están a punto de desheredarme al saber que me he convertido en una cualquiera—**_

_**-¡MICHIRU!—grito su madre **_

_**-oh vamos, no hay que negar lo que somos y en que nos convertimos, Es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido y ya no es, yo ya no soy su hija la digna heredera de los Kaioh, ahora solo soy una vulgar hedonista a los ojos de toda Francia, ¿y qué? ¿Creen que eso me preocupa o me ocupa?—sonrió socarronamente fue a la mesa de centro donde se encontraba una licorera y se sirvió una buena cantidad en una copa, saco su pipa y la encendió despreocupadamente mientras todos la venían como se sentaba en el cómodo sofá y se tronaba el cuello**_

_**-Michiru guarda silencio quieres, estas borracha, ¿Cuánto has bebido?—pregunto Giovanna, Michiru se levantó de golpe, ahora no sonreía, se veía en su rostro una furia demencial, aventó el vaso furiosamente al piso haciéndolo añicos, todos dieron un brinquito, ver así a la serena e imperturbable niña que antes conocieran convertida ahora en esa mujer que tanto odio y tristeza guardaba en su interior a punto de explotar era algo que nunca hubieran imaginado **_

_**-¿preguntas que cuanto he bebido?, pues bueno, me he bebido la energía picaresca que reclaman los artistas que se presten de serlo, me he bebido las frases ingeniosas y bien estructurada de mi marido, también Enzo me dio a probar de la copa de la ironía y de la decepción y humillación, he tomado de sus letras candentes, el movimiento de sus lujuriosas caderas todo eso me lo he bebido. He bebido con íntimo gozo la sensualidad y la sexualidad de las personas, tomado sus gemidos y despreciado sus amores. he bebido también de los incendios de pasión de mi amante favorita me he bebido sus besos y he fumado sus caricias , he bebido de su copa de la lujuria, de su copa de erotismo y atrevimiento y por más que tomaba de esa copa- Michiru ahora lloraba, desconsoladamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su desdicha—por más que tomaba de su copa nunca, nunca me era suficiente siempre bebía con más sed pero nunca terminaba de embriagarme, siempre era necesario más, ella era el vino más delicioso que pude haber probado, pero ahora, como fiel a mi costumbre, tuve que beberme la decepción de ser rechazada por alguien, como siempre. Siempre terminan dejándome porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie, todo lo que me rodea sabe que soy un alma podrida—**_

_**Nadie de los que allí se encontraban se atrevía a decir nada, todos miraban fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba ahora llorando desconsoladamente como hacía 3 años no hacía desde que su vida como cantante comenzara. Como sus padres nunca la habían visto, ni cuando era niña, ni cuando era adolescente, ¿Por qué ahora la mujer estaba tan derrotada y tan destruida?**_

_**Giovanna se acercó lentamente a Michiru que lo único que supo es que había levantado su rostro pero ahora miraba hacia otro lado, producto de la feroz cachetada que le había dado su prima **_

_**-ellos solo te ofrecieron de su copa, tu decidiste beberte todas esas emociones, no vengas ahora como la mártir y como la que todos odian, tu misma has elegido tu camino, es de cobardes lloriquear por lo que has pasado, y si haces eso tú ya no eres Michiru kaioh, ahora solo serás un intento de mujer que ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, ni siquiera carácter—**_

_**-Giovanna hija, déjala ella no está bien para que le estés diciendo todas estas cosas—**_

_**-pero estuvo muy bien a la hora de participar en las orgias que participo junto con su amante alemana, y también estuvo en perfectas condiciones para concursar con la tal ulrika sobre quién podía acostarse con más personas en una semana según los rumores, y también se sintió bien a la hora de engañar a su marido con todos sus amigos para que los dos estuvieran a mano, y según me contaron, también estuvo bien a la hora de celebrar su cumpleaños toda una semana, en una…no le diré fiesta, le llamare orgia, donde todos absolutamente todos participaron ¿me equivoco? ¡¿ME EQUIVOCO¡? – pregunto Giovanna tomándola del cuello de la gabardina, Michiru sonrió **_

_**-**_ _**Demasiado libertinaje en la juventud seca el corazón, y demasiada continencia atasca el espíritu primita—Giovanna la soltó furiosamente, Michiru había detectado la punzada de envidia de su prima, no era que quisiera realizar semejantes "hazañas" solo que quería probar un poco de la libertad que Michiru había transformado en libertinaje, pero aun así era libertad al fin y al cabo -**_ e_**l público, que no tiene tiempo de estudiar profundamente a las personas, juzga siempre por las apariencias, te puedo asegurar que más de la mitad es mentira, de ser verdad ahorita estaría celebrando como los periódicos dicen que se—**_

_**-eres una…- **_

_**-si, yo no niego que lo soy, prima más sin embargo no el algo gratificante serlo, hasta cierto punto me alegra que tú seas la aburrida heredera de los Kaioh, como era nuestro destino …-**_

_**-Michiru, tu aun sigues siendo mi heredera—finalizo su padre, michiru asintió tomando la copa que su padre le ofrecia para bebérsela de un solo sorbo**_

_**-pero tienen razón en algo, no puedo dar marcha atrás, di pasos muy importantes en mi vida y ni aun derrotada van a verme fracasar—dijo michiru que sintió como su vista se nublaba y ya después todo fue penumbras. Su padre corrió para sostenerla y llevándola a una habitación el somnífero que le había puesto a la copa era potente pero no esperaba que tanto **_

_**-hermano yo, lamento lo que acabas de presenciar, yo se bien que querias recuperar a tu hija—**_

_**-michiru sigue siendo mi hija a pesar de sus errores, no es la misma lo se, pero dentro sigue esa niña que solo esta encerrada entre tanto dolor, solo es una pobre niña que necesita amor, nada mas –**_

_**-tio, yo…no lamento lo que dije hace un momento usted sabe que no era mi intención, pero no puedo soportar ver a michiru asi—**_

_**-ella te va a necesitar mucho Giovanna, escuchen todos debemos de ayudarla a salir del hoyo en el que esta, todos nosotros somos su familia y lo que mas quiere asi que debemos de estar con ella cueste lo que cueste—todos asintieron y se le quedaron viendo a aquella joven que parecía estar en un sueño imperturbable.**_

_**-y estamos aquí en el puerto de Luskentyre, esta playa no me va a negar es hermosa, y el pueblo escoces la ha cuidado como un gran tesoro de todos nosotros— la guía caminaba junto a margaret por el puerto a su lado había un hermoso y enorme barco, a lo lejos se veía la espalda de una persona pero la neblina no dejaba ver nada mas- además tiene una leyenda romántica que dice que…-**_

_**-disculpa—interrumpió margaret en un susurro—no te ofendas pero de verdad quiero irme al hotel, quizá mañana vengamos mas temprano y nos cuentes esta historia a mi marido y a mi, no me interesa por el momento ninguna leyenda romántica—**_

_**-aaaah pero a mi si me gustaría que continuara su historia, o es mas ¿Por qué no subes y te la cuento yo personalmente?—se escucho una voz, margaret volteo a ver a haruka quien se encontraba arriba del barco y bajaba hacie ella tendiéndole una mano, la guía sonrio y musito un "compermiso" que parecía no ser escuchado, asi se retiro con una sonrisa.—no subirás—pregunto otra vez la rubia, margaret cerro los ojos tratando de aplacar su enojo**_

_**-¿Qué hiciste todo este dia?—**_

_**-bueno si te digo arruinare el momento, mejor ve, si no te gusta podras cachetearme todo lo que quieras—**_

_**-trato hecho— finalizo margaret y tomo la mano de haruka para subir al barco, el cual no tardo en ponerse en marcha, la rubia condujo a su palida esposa hacia un camarote con hermosos acabados de madera, margaret sonrio, las flores y el champagne estaban listos, a un lado de la cama habían viandas con frutas, chocolate y bombones. Margaret dio media vuelta para darle un beso a haruka, quien la detuvo poniendo su dedo en sus labios.**_

_**-ah ah,no, no, tu crees que con casarnos ya todo es fácil, no señorita, primero….debe ponerse—haruka se acerco rápidamente al closet para sacar un hermoso vestido color verde, sencillo, el único detalle era que el tirante que sostenia este vestido estaba en su cuello, cuando se lo puso y margaret dio la vuelta vio como su espalda estaba toda descubierta, los colores se le subieron al rostro, busco alguna prenda o algún chal para tapar su espalda pero nada, salio del camarote , cuando salio haruka se le quedo viendo fijamente.**_

_**-elegí a la mas bella de las bellas no hay duda—dijo ofreciendo su brazo, para comenzar a caminar **_

_**-no crees que este vestido es muy atrevido—pregunto margaret haruka movio su mano para restarle importancia al asunto**_

_**-que va, te queda precioso, si no estuviéramos solo tu y yo en este barco serias la envidia de las demás mujeres—**_

_**-¿Cómo, no hay nadie mas que tu y yo?—**_

_**-si, y el servicio del barco claro esta, esta bien que soy divina pero no se hacer todo, y creo que con un dia no habría aprendido a navegar esta cosa— haruka abrió la puerta ceremoniosamente –ademas no habría tenido tiempo de preparar…esto—margaret abrió los ojos enfrente de ella estaba una mesa mediana y dos sillas, y a un lado de esta se veía fijamente el mar, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía a base de violin. Haruka tomo delicadamente la mano de su pareja y le dio un delicado beso—ven, la noche nos aguarda—**_

_**-buenas noches señor, señora—dijo un mesero ceremoniosamente sirviendo un poco de vino a sus copas –que es lo que desean ordenar—pregunto tendiéndoles una carta a cada uno**_

_**-pues para mi seria un queso provoletta de entrada por favor, quisiera seguir con la crema de calabaza a la canela —**_

_**-¿y usted mi lady?—**_

_**- por favor seria un **_ _**cheese foundeu, el jugo de carne a la naranja y un fetuccini pomodoro —dijo margaret algo incomoda **_

_**-ah y también traiganos la ensalada de zarzamora y queso—**_

_**-enseguida –el mesero se retiro y haruka apoyo su cabeza en sus mano la cual estaba apoyada sobre la mesa**_

_**-en realidad a mi me importa en lo mas minimo la cena, era para no hacer de lado al chef pobrecito, hubieras visto que platillos tan raros quería poner y te apuesto que nos llenaremos mas con lo que comemos a la hora del tea time que con esta cena—margaret sonrio divertida. Tomo los cubiertos, no sabia mucho acerca de las reglas de etiqueta ni cual debía ser primero, se moria de vergüenza, haruka no tardo en ver este gesto –yo tampoco se, no te preocupes—**_

_**-no seas mentirosa, antes eras algo de la nobleza, y ahora has ido a incontables cenas con el señor praut—haruka se encogio de hombros**_

_**-al frente de tu plato están el tenedor y la cuchara para tu postre, las copas que tienes ahí, son de agua, vino tinto, vino blanco, y champagne, en ese orden que te estoy señalando, el plato pequeño de tu esquina superior izquierda , es el plato para el pan, ahora tus cubiertos de la izquierda de tu plato grande son para pescado y para carne respectivamente, los cubiertos que tienes a tu derecha son el cuchillo de la carne, el otro es para el pescado, la cuchara es para el consomé, y el pequeño tenedor es para los mariscos – dijo haruka, mientras margaret ponía especial atención mirando todo –cuando hagas uso de los cubiertos baja los codos manteniéndolos junto al cuerpo, -margaret asintió –pero debo decirte que yo prefiero la naturalidad a la hora de comer en la mesa, si tu deseo es aprender un poco mas, no te lo limito, pero solo te digo que no te preocupes por mi a mi nunca me vas a tener que impresionar, ya lo has hecho y no precisamente en tu comportamiento en la mesa, si no como mujer—margaret se encogio de hombros restándole importancia al asunto **_

_**Transcurrió la cena asi, haruka le explicaba a margaret como debía comportarse en la mesa, reian se daban acidas bromas entre ellas y comentaban criticas hacia los invitados de su boda . De repente haruka levanto la cabeza y no tardo en levantarse completamente**_

_**-bailemos esta pieza—dijo tomando a margaret de la mano, esta acepto gustosa, sabia que canon de Johann Pachelbel era la canción favorita de haruka, se acercaron a la pisa de baila, haruka tomo a margaret de la cintura y esta por su parte paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello acercándose ambas y comenzando a mover los pies alrededor de la pista.**_

_**-si nunca hubieran matado a mis padres ni intentado matarme a mi también, no estaría ahorita contigo—pensó haruka mas para sus adentros que para su pareja**_

_**-¿estas agradeciéndole a tus parientes que mataran a tus padres?— pregunto margaret entrecerrando los ojos, haruka negó con la cabeza**_

_**-yo solo digo Digo que no fue del todo malo que eso ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo las cosas pasan por alguna razón supongo— acerco su frente a la de margaret y ambas cerraron los ojos escuchando la música solament, haruka despertó y la giro elegantemente, se separo un poco de ella y la volvió a tomar por la espalda presionando con su pecho y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, mientras sus labios se dirigieron en dirección a su cuello para marcar con sus besos, la palida piel de margaret. **_

_**Margaret levantó sus manos y acarició el cabello de ella mientras se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo la música, tomando las manos de haruka para que tocase nuevamente su cintura, haruka en cambio bajó un poco más para abarcar sus caderas, presionándola contra ella. Haruka volteo a ver a todo el cuerpo de meseros que se encontraba expectante viéndolas bailar, de hecho una señora llevaba un pañuelo a sus pequeños ojos, para aplacar las lagrimas que surcaban por su rostro "dios mio, que mujer tan sensible" bufo haruka**_

_**-¿te parece si nos vamos al camarote?—pregunto, margaret asintió fervientemente **_

_**Una vez dentro del camarote, margaret iba a comenzar a desvestirse pero una mano la detuvo**_

_**-espera, yo…déjame a mi, yo quiero hacerlo— margaret bajo las manos y sintió como los tirantes alrededor de su cuello dejaban de ejercer presión en ella, sintió de su vestido bajaba y después sintió las manos de haruka tomar lentamente su cuello, margaret emitio un suspiro, haruka sonrio llevo sus manos a un pequeño frasco de eceite para masajes un leve olor a lavanda lleno la habitación sintió como su espalda era llenada por unas manos calidas, hizo a un lado su cuello para dejar que esas manos dibujaran caricias en ella. Pronto se encontró solo con sus bragas como único estorbo, haruka comenzaba a pasar sus manos por los pechos, usaba únicamente la yema de sus dedos trazando invisibles líneas en el cuerpo de margaret, dejo esa tarea para después y le planto un casto beso en los labios, -"suave haruka, ella es virgen, se suave"—pensó la rubia viendo con vehemencia a margaret, sintiendo que era como un tesoro que no podía mancillar, con cariño tomo el pecho derecho entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al derecho, quedándose viendo fijamente al erecto pezón rosado que coronaba orgullosamente + haruka estaba indecisa, tenia el pendiente de incomodarla o hacer algo que le pareciera muy atrevido –"¿Cómo tratarla entonces"?—se pregunto. Viendo los distintos aceites para masajes, las viandas de frutas exóticas, incluso la crema batida y el chocolate, una gota de sudor le surco el rostro ¿Cómo comenzar y con que?**_

_**-haruka—dijo la chica tomando sus manos entre el rostro de su acompañante- ¿soy acaso una atolondrada colegiala que no sabe lo que va a hacer?—haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida –o soy acaso una niña a la cual con engaños has traido para satisfacer tus oscuros propósitos?—**_

_**-yo…no entiendo…- **_

_**-soy tu esposa y por lo tanto exijo que me trates como tal, y sobre todo que me conviertas en tal— haruka asintió fervientemente.**_

_**-bien escucha, eres primeriza, por eso observa lo que voy a hacer, si ya después quieres unirte, eres libre de hacerlo—finalizo haruka dándole un lengüetazo en el cuello, margaret se sonrojo. **_

_**Haruka puso la yema de su dedo índice sobre la tela de la braga de su esposa y comenzó a ejercer un poco de presión para después dibujar un pequeño circulo en el clítoris de su ahora amante. Le dio un ligero beso en su muslo izquierdo, haruka seguía acariciando su vagina, sintiendo la tela humedecerse, volteo a ver a margaret a los ojos y una sonrisa lujuriosa se instaló en el rostro de ella cuando abrió más las piernas**_

_**-¿ves bien así o…te molesta la tela?—**_

_**Rotundamente sí, me molesta- contestó Haruka, sin irse por las ramas**_

_**- ¿Por qué no la quitas, entonces?- insinuó margaret**_

_**colocó sus manos justo en el borde de las bragas, deslizándolas con cuidado sin apartar la mirada de la mano de su esposa. Cuando sus piernas se vieron totalmente descubiertas, al igual que su sexo, tragó fuertemente saliva ante el espectáculo que margaret le proporcionaba.**_ _**se éxito como nunca antes al ver frente a si esa entrepierna húmeda y expectante. haruka se deleito ante tamaña visión y le hizo olvidarse de todo pensamiento "ella es virgen no debes traumarla" acerco su rostro a esos otros labios para besarlos y dar así rienda suelta a sus mas anhelados sueños.**_

_**- ¿Te molestaría si... - dejó la pregunta al aire consciente de que margaret no era tonta y sabía bastante a que se refería.**_

_**- ¿Qué...?-**_

_**-Voy a...voy a besarte – finalizo haruka y apoyando sus manos en cada muslo de su compañera quien sólo pudo suspirar sabiendo bien que no se refería precisamente en la boca.**_

_**- haruka...has todo eso, has todo lo que quieras, has conmigo lo que se te plazca—suspiro al sentir los labios de su esposa justo en medio de sus otros labios y decidió por acariciarse los senos ella misma al sentir como comenzaba a besarla como un beso normal en la boca, justo allí, más sin lengua...Dios, si sólo adentrara su lengua un poquito más...**_

_**- Oh.. – gimio cuando sintió que haruka sacaba la lengua y la pasaba de arriba abajo en su sexo...si tan sólo esa lengua estuviera dentro suyo, estaba segura que no duraría ni dos minutos así, ¡que lengua tan talentosa tenia haruka!.**_

_**- Más – pidió arqueándose completamente acercando su cadera, moviéndola al ritmo de la rubia **_

_**Haruka tragó saliva nerviosa, excitada como nunca antes lo había estado por oir los gemidos que provocaba en su mujer y decidió por aventurarse un poquito más en su cuerpo con su mano separó el bosquecito que cubria los labios que protegían el centro de margaret y miro por un segundo la carne rosa mojada que tenía en frente para luego posar su boca sobre ella, totalmente cautivada por el olor. Margaret abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la invasión en su centro y gritó una vez más sintiendo que su primer orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca.**_

_**- Yo...haruka estoy a punto—como suponiendo lo que continuaba la escritora afianzó aún más el agarré que tenía en sus piernas y enterró su cara más profundamente en el sexo de su esposa haciendo que su lengua penetrara más su centro alcanzando el clítoris...**_

_**Abrió los ojos sorprendida haruka se lamía los labios con un gesto extasiado, haruka tenoh se estaba bebiendo sus fluidos. Sonriente, con la boca escurriendo saliva y un liquido viscoso que margaret detecto enseguida, un placentero cosquilleo recorrió su sexo por segunda ocasión. Sintió su sexo palpitar nuevamente listo para su segundo orgasmo.**_

_**-Lo hiciste muy bien, y ahora tengo que pagarte con la misma moneda **_

_**Haruka asintió al escuchar esto y se levanto del piso donde estaba hincada para acostarse apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama abriendo sus bien trabajadas piernas por primera vez se mostraron ante la asombrada vista de margaret, haruka al ver el consternado rostro de esta tomo la palabra para preguntar un sencillo **_

_**-¿te sientes preparada ?-. Pregunto con un tono condescendiente mientras le enseñaba su húmeda y palpitante intimidad. La chica no supo como responder ni como actuar, se quedo muda de repente.**_

_**-Solo tienes que lamerlo de la misma forma como lo hice . Es muy fácil- dicho esto margaret acerco su rostro ante haruka, y comenzó a lamer Se acerco lentamente hasta tocarla con la punta de la lengua y sentí sus caderas estremecerse. Abrio con sus manos los pliegues de haruka y probo lentamente mientras que ella se movía al ritmo de los movimientos. Pasados unos minutos haruka sintió como iba alcanzando el orgasmo, intento apartarse **_

_**-margaret , aparte …yo voy a..—margaret se pregunto que si haruka se quedo hasta el final ¿por que ella no lo hacia también? Sin mas que decir lamio con mas ferocidad provocando que haruka no pudiera evitar correrse. No disfruto como debiera de su orgasmo al ver a margaret toser periódicamente, se levanto con una sonrisa, sirviéndole un vaso de agua. **_

_**-¿estas bien?—pregunto la rubia tendiéndole el vaso a margaret quien lo bebio rápidamente. rió mientras la observaba taparse la cara claramente apenada ante lo sucedido, haruka solo se encogio de hombros. **_

_**- has lo que sientas capaz de hacer, tampoco espero poner en practica todo sobre el sexo, apenas estamos conociendo nuestros cuerpos, es natural que ocurran este tipo de cosas. Además planeo hacerte el amor muchísimas veces hasta que ambas seamos unas expertas.**_

_**Haruka se dirigio otra vez a la cama y con su mano le dio a entender a margaret que se tendiera junto a ella, abrió un poco las piernas, facilitando que margaret acercara su vagina a la de ella, para establecer contacto, un húmedo y placentero contacto.**_

_**-Ahh, ahhh- gimió margaret quien volvió a jadear , cuando un dedo de la rubia r se adentró en ella, haciendo espacio entre sus pliegues.**_

_**-Mmm delicioso-suspiro haruka internando cuanto pudo, su dedo dentro del sexo de ambas **_

_**-haruka—se estremecio margaret rogando que el dedo de su pareja , que permanecía inmóvil, comenzara moverse, como si sus deseos fueran ordenes, el dedo comenzó a rozar arriba y abajo al ritmo de las caderas de ambas**_

_**Margaret decidió ya no ser solo una espectadora del juego y abrió más sus piernas, agarrando las caderas blanquecinas de la dueña del dedo jugueton y presionándolas contra su intimidad, sintiendo como exquisitamente, sus jugos vaginales se mezclaban, haciendo la delicia más intensa, la sensación más placentera.**_

_**Haruka , en un arrebato, sujetó el pelo de su mujer y le plantó un beso, que la dejó sin aire.**_

_**-Ya no aguanto más…- confesó la susodicha, encendida como nunca antes.**_

_**-Te lo hare mas facil- las caderas de haruka comenzaron a moverse compulsivamente sobre la otra, haciendo fricción con sus sexos, frotando sus clítoris hinchados**_

_**Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y un grito al unísono, dieron indicios de su llegada. Haruka se relamió los labios, mientras sentía su flujo escurrirse por su vagina.**_

_**Y asi fue como ambas habían decidido cruzar el umbral del placer como hasta ahora habían hecho desde el dia que se conocieran.**_

_**Juntas**_

_**Juntas en todas las situaciones y para siempre, no por que un papel lo estipulara, si no por que de verdad, asi sabían que iba a ser. **_

_**-oh mira te tengo un regalo—dijo haruka levantándose ceremoniosamente de la cama, dejando de abrazar a su esposa, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño portarretrato con una foto, de ellas bailando felices en la cubierta del barco . Margaret abrió los ojos ¿Cuándo les habían tomado aquella foto?**_

_**-contrate un fotógrafo, quería un recuerdo de esta noche, después de todo fue algo especial, o eso creo …quiero pensar que fui una amante…buena y que recordaras con alegría estos momentos…quiero decir—usualmente haruka tendría una frase romántica e ingeniosa, pero margaret que la conocía tan bien supo que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, se recrimino a si misma ¿ese manojo de nervios había tomado las riendas del momento? Y lo peor aun ¿Cómo si ahorita se estaba muriendo de vergüenza?, seguro fue para que ella no se preocupara de nada, total, con una loca, nerviosa e histérica en la cama bastaba.**_

_**-no pude escoger una persona a quien entregarle mi virginidad— concluyo sonriendo tiernamente tomando entre sus manos el retrato –estuviste maravillosa—al fin y al cabo, haruka había renunciado a su propio placer para hacerla entrar en calor, y que se soltara un poco. **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Habían pasado doce días después de que hicieran el amor otra vez y ahora se encontraban caminado a los alrededores del hotel tomadas de la mano,habían tomado un crucero de 10 dias en aquel barco y claro como haruka cumplia todo lo que prometia, no le daba tiempo para respirar haciéndole el amor cada que podía, y en todo tipo de lugares, se sonrojo solo de recordar –"a este paso me convertiré en una experta mucho antes de lo que esperaba"—sonrio para si misma. Ahora se encontraban otra vez en el hotel, habían llegado ayer en la noche.

Michiru caminaba ceremoniosamente por los jardines del hotel, hacia un buen dia, y le gustaba salir a despejarse un poco, desde que llego sus papas y tios no la habían dejado sola, pero la que la obligo a salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba había sido Giovanna, no con palabras bonitas, ni de aliento, si no hiriendo profundamente su orgullo, y es que no podía soportar siquiera la idea de saber que estaba ahogada de borracha durante 15 dias por culpa de una mujer, que la había abandondo. Era inconcebible. Impensable a sus ojos. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada imporante ¿Qué hacer de su vida? ¿seguir tal y como va, viviendo del momento, o tomarle un poco mas de importancia a su carrera y persona? ¿seguir su sueño de ser cantante internacional ahora que estaba cosechando todos sus esfuerzos, o volver a ser la heredera kaioh y hacer como que no había pasado nada?

-como si no hubiera pasado nada….—

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Giovanna tendiéndole una copa de jugo a su prima, y sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesas que estaban en el jardín. Michiru hizo lo mismo y comenzó a beber el dulce liquido, Giovanna seguía viéndola en actitud inquisidora, la cantante suspiro

-han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida Giovanna, cosas de las que muchas personas no se sentirían orgullosos, sin embargo yo nunca me arrepentiré de todo lo que hice, ambas sabemos que a pesar de que puedo volver a atrás y seguir siendo una kaioh despreocupadamente, he pasado por tanto para darme la vuelta y continuar como si yo simplemente me hubiera ido de vacaciones y regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada, me haría falta cinismo—Giovanna levanto una ceja –bueno bueno, me haría falta mas cinismo, cinismo que no creo que ningún humano posea—

-hey, hey, tranquila aspirante a mártir, solo falta que seas la esposa de un doctor, te hagas amante de un pasante de abogado, e ingieras arsénico para acabar con tu vida—rio Giovanna – michiru bovary, suena bien – michiru le dio un codazo a Giovanna

-babosa, estoy hablando en serio, pero tal parece que mis palabras …-

-michiru, te queremos tal y como eres—Giovanna paso una mano sobre la de michiru—y además no es necesario que vuelvas con nosotros, después de todo últimamente has hecho lo que has querido, no me sorprendería que decidieras volver a irte, además no es como si durante todos estos años no nos hayamos hecho a la idea sobre tus…aventuras, nos costo un poco, pero creo que todo esta lijado, solo que no lo pregones enfrente de tus padres o de los mios—

-gracias—sonrio michiru

-no hay de que, creo que mis tios han superado esa idea de desheredarte al no saber nada de ti durante 4 años—

-supongo que si, pero yo no veo haciendo de empresaria audaz, sinceramente he encontrado mi vocación, asi que espero no me pidan que deje lo único bueno qu ehay en mi vida—

-solo espero que seas feliz de ahora en adelante primita—Giovanna abrió los ojos y sonrio—como esa pareja que esta ahí—michiru volteo a ver a las dos personas que iban agarradas de la mano, sonriendo, ella acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de el mirándolo como lo mas hermoso de la tierra, el abrazándola a ella por arriba de sus pechos, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios –es muy guapo—opino Giovanna mirando al chico alto y rubio, con un porte aristocrático –y se ve que la adora, ojala encuentres tu un hombre asi michiru para que te saque esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza ¿me estas escuchando michiru?—

pero michiru no supo ni que le estaba diciendo Giovanna , no dejaba de mirar a chico, el cual tenia mucho porte y mucha arrogancia en su caminar, ¿ seria algún príncipe o noble?, lo parecía, era muy guapo, pero michiru no le importo eso, había algo fuerte de ese chico, como algún misterio esperando ser revelado, como una fuerza magnética que fluia dentro de el y se conectaba con ella, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, vio pasar a una mesera

-disculpe ¿puede decirme quien es el joven que esta parado ahí con la señorita?—pregunto, ignorando olímpicamente a su prima que tenia los ojos y la boca mas que abiertos—lo que pasa es que me dijeron que buscara al señor….wells, y su descripción coincide con ese joven—dijo sonriente alabando su adquirida habilidad para mentir

-oh, el señor , no es ningún Wells, el es el señor tenoh, y el apenas esta comenzando a escribir novelas pero ya es una figura importante entre la sociedad inglesa, solo que según los rumores es alguien extraño, no habla con nadie y no concede autógrafos, no sale mucho de su casa y según se es muy celoso de su vida personal—

-ya veo, me he equivocado entonces aun asi gracias por su ayuda—la mesera asintió y michiru volteo a ver al joven

-te has vuelto loca—pregunto Giovanna

-tranquila, no es como si lo fuera a violar ahorita mismo—sonrio la del cabello aguamarina, volteando a ver al joven, quien sintió como alguien lo observaba, desvio su mirada de su acompañante y se encontró con dos jóvenes que la observaban, por su parte la de la mirada mas penetrante bajo su vista hacia abajo, terminando el contacto levantándose de ese lugar, el joven rubio volteo a su esposa y le tomo una mano encaminándose despreocupadamente hacia el lago del hotel . michiru nunca se había sentido intimidada en toda su vida, pero los ojos de aquel joven la habían dejado sin habla.

-vamonos al hotel de una vez—

-oh y donde quedo la "devora-hombres" – pregunto su prima

-no seas tonta, no tengo humor para nada mas que para estar conmigo misma—puntualizo michiru restándole importancia al hecho de que por primera vez en toda su vida se había sentido intimidada por los ojos de una persona .

_**AHORA SI, PERDON SI ME PASE DE MELOSA, CON ESTAS DOS. : P **_

_**Y AHORA SI MICHIRU SE NOS HA DERRUMBADO , DIGO NO SE PUEDE SER TAN DESVERGONZADA SIN TOCAR FONDO, BUENO ESO ES ALGO QUE YO PIENSO**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW PARA CONOCER SU OPINION DEL CAPITULO, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME AYUDAN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. n.n hasta la próxima gente. **_


	7. El proyecto del sr prout

_**Nada me pertenece todo le pertenece a naoko takeuchi pueden leer ahora si**_

-¿se puede?—pregunto una extraña combinación de voz femenina y fuerte, Douglas levanto su cabeza de los papeles que leía en el escritorio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-pase señorita Michiru—dijo alegremente el magnate levantándose ceremoniosamente -la estaba esperando ¡oh ya veo que son ciertos los rumores de su extraordinaria belleza!—Douglas tomo a Michiru del mentón y le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete –por favor tome asiento— pidió, jalando la mesa para así darle paso a Michiru a que se sentara

-veo con mucho gusto que es un completo caballero—opino Michiru acomodándose en la mesa.

- Si la naturaleza prevalece sobre la cultura, se tiene a un salvaje; si es la cultura la que prevalece, a un pedante. Sólo del equilibrio nace el caballero, eso es lo que nos enseñan a todos los hombres ingleses señorita Kaioh- El señor Douglas prout se sentó enfrente de Michiru no sin antes ofrecerle una copa de whisky que la mujer tomo agradablemente

—aunque debo decir que eso me lo esperaba, no es común ver y disfrutar de una carta tan finamente redactada, además con su obvia elocuencia ha hecho que me interesara en venir hasta Londres, cosa que no tenía planeado hasta finales del año, o quizá mediados del que viene, dígame, ¿Qué es ese proyecto tan importante al cual quiere que participe?—

-pues bien, debo decirle que este proyecto es mi más ambicioso sueño que he tenido desde hace un año, ha rondado por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que cuento con la persona adecuada para llevarlo a cabo, solo me falta acomodar las siguientes piezas que creo usted es una de ellas, es más…estoy seguro, me falta solo con verla para saber que detrás de esa belleza arrogante se encuentra la pasión—Michiru volteo a ver al señor Douglas que parecía emocionado, y exaltado con cada palabra que decía, no era necesaria tanta fiesta, solo era cuestión de decir lo que quería que hicieran juntos y ya ella. se limitaba a decir sí o no, pero al parecer el chiflado que se encontraba enfrente de ella no comprendía la practicidad que ella poseía— si señorita, en usted veo pasión, veo fuego, y también veo, un alma de artista con sensibilidad extraordinaria, no me rechace. Yo sé que si lo hace no encontrare protagonista mejor para…-

-¿protagonista?—pregunto Michiru algo confundida, ella creía que iba a proponerle algún proyecto musical o una promoción para su disco –yo …creo que no soy la adecuada, señor praut— opino Michiru, y en verdad lo creía, varias veces ulrika le había dejado claro que se concentrara en lo que de verdad sabía hacer, que era cantar.

_**Flash back**_

_**Michiru se encontraba en un departamento lujoso, tendida desnuda en la cama. A su lado se encontraba una sensual mujer pelinegra dormida plácidamente, Michiru sonrió al verla para después captar su atención en el libreto de tapa negra que estaba en el buro a un costado de ulrika zimmerman, se estiro para tomar el libreto sin que su amante se despertara. Y abrió una página al azar. Comenzó a leer la parte que le tocaba a su amada, centro su atención en los demás diálogos, se paró y comenzó a actuarlos con el tono apesumbrado que requería el personaje.**_

_**-ha dicho que bailaría conmigo si le llevaba rosas rojas, pero no encuentro en todo mi jardín una sola rosa roja- recito moviendo sus manos tratando de ocultar su actuado pesar, llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando alrededor suyo -¡no hay ni una sola rosa en mi jardín!—se lamentó para luego dar paso a unas gruesas lágrimas "vaya, no lo hago tan mal" pensó -¡hay pero de que insignificancia puede depender la felicidad! … he leído todo lo que han escrito los sabios, poseo todos los secretos de la filosofía y tengo que ver mi vida destrozada por la ausencia de una rosa roja— apretó los puños con fuerza al finalizar la frase, llevo su vista al suelo, para luego pasearse por todo el cuarto meditabunda— el príncipe da un baile mañana por la noche….y mi adorada asistirá a la fiesta, si le llevo una rosa roja bailara conmigo hasta el alba, si le llevo un rosa roja la tendré en mis brazos, reclinara su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano estrechara la mía. –Michiru fingió que hablaba para sí misma, para luego levantar el rostro dramáticamente y llevarse las manos a los cabellos apretando con fuerza –pero no hay rosas rojas en mi jardín, por lo tanto tendré que estar solo y no me prestara la menor atención. No se fijara en mí y mi corazón…se desgarrara—alzo la voz en las últimas dos palabras con un dejo de tristeza, se estaba metiendo en el personaje. Levanto el libreto para observar que seguía saltándose la parte de la golondrina. Pero una voz feliz continúo el improvisado acto.**_

_**-este es sin duda el verdadero enamorado—dijo ulrika sonriendo acercándose a Michiru, para después mirar hacia donde se suponía estaba el público—sufre todo lo que yo canto, todo lo que es alegría para mí, para él es pena—volteo y comenzó a rodear a Michiru para seguir hablando mientras caminaba por el escenario, Michiru estaba fascinada con la actuación de su amante—realmente el amor es una cosa maravillosa, es más precioso que las esmeraldas y más caro que los finos ópalos, perlas y granates no pueden pagarle por que no se haya expuesto en el mercado, no puede uno comprarlo al vendedor ni pesarlo en una balanza para adquirirlo a precio de oro. –finalizo magistralmente ulrika sonriéndole a su pareja para luego dibujar una expresión seria en su rostro.**_

_**Por su parte Michiru nunca había visto a ulrika actuando, y varias veces esta la había invitado, pero la cantante nunca haría nada que comprometiera su imagen, y si la gente llegase a sospechar de la relación con la alemana, no dudaría en terminar inmediatamente con ella, y sobre todo poner tierra de por medio, varias veces se lo había advertido a la actriz que cuidaba mucho la discreción a la hora de reunirse con la del cabello aguamarina, a pesar de que eso nunca lo había tolerado con ninguna otra amante con Michiru Kaioh no le quedo de otra más que soportarlo, pero a pesar de que Michiru le reprochaba a ulrika el ser tan sensual y sobre todo ser mujer , no podía negar que era realmente una maestra en la actuación, tenía ese instinto que le decía que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Se desconcertó al ver la mueca de seriedad de su amante y ver como estiraba una mano hacia ella.**_

_**-el libreto…dámelo—dijo fríamente ulrika viéndola fríamente, Michiru no dudo en entregárselo—no pongas en vergüenza tu dignidad de artista, nunca más vuelvas a intentar o siquiera pensar en actuar, no naciste para eso, y sobre todo te convertirías en la peor representante del arte, eso sin contar el desprecio que te tendríamos todos los que somos dignos hijos de la actuación, no pretendas querer entrar en el cine — Michiru se congelo al escuchar esa declaración por parte de su cariñosa amante, nunca la había visto ponerse así de seria con ella. Pero por supuesto nunca demostraría debilidad ante nadie y menos ante su pareja.**_

_**- ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero entrar en el cine? Si me da la gana, lo haré, pero cuando yo quiera, y será por la puerta grande. Créemelo, prefiero la música, para el escenario ya estás tú y muchas más—dijo con un tono más hiriente que el que usara ulrika, esbozó una sonrisa irónica—pero no puedes negar que yo manejo mejor mi pasión a la hora de defender mi profesión pues no comento mucho cuando tú también te atreves a torturarnos con tu espantosa voz, cada que intentas sin éxito entonar cualquier melodía—ulrika se quedó blanca ante ese comentario— mientras yo avergüenzo la actuación en la intimidad de mi hogar, tú lo haces a los 4 vientos en lugares vulgares, borracha y totalmente enloquecida, dime ¿Dónde está el arte ahí?—**_

_**Ulrika se levantó ceremoniosamente –tu ganas mi amor, yo no canto, tu no actúas—finalizo sonriendo, Michiru correspondió la sonrisa misma que se borró cuando ulrika se volvió a acostar en la cama de la cantante**_

_**-ulrika, no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero que te vayas—dijo Michiru vistiéndose, ulrika suspiro tratando de calmarse**_

_**-está bien—**_

_**-no sé por qué te molesta, si ya sabes que no puedes quedarte en mi casa, si alguien te llega a ver saliendo de mi departamento…-**_

_**-si lo sé, lo sé—corto ulrika molesta –solo he de decirte que algún día llegaras a cansarme Michiru Kaioh—**_

_**-no tienes por qué, yo nunca te oculte nada, oh por cierto mañana no vengas, vendrá amy a vivir conmigo un par de días en lo que encuentra un nuevo departamento— ulrika molesta volvió a ver a Michiru, no le caía nada bien la amiguita de su amante, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta la mirada lasciva que le había descubierto para sorpresa de la que consideraba una cantantucha sin futuro obsesionada con su amante.**_

_**-espero tu carta—finalizo dando un portazo a la puerta y salió a las frías calles de parís sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la pensativa sombra que recorría la ciudad.**_

_**Michiru no lo sabía ni se había enterado pero en ulrika habían nacido la espina de la envidia y los celos, envidia por lo que acababa de descubrir en el departamento, Michiru era poseedora de un talento descomunal para la actuación, algo nato y asombroso, aunque necesitaba ser pulido para que ese diamante en bruto brillara con la intensidad que era capaz, pero mientras dependiera de ulrika ella noquearía a ese gigante que despierto podría hacerle una oscura y triste sombra a su carrera. Ella no podría permitirlo, y celos era por ese dualidad tan extraordinaria que poseía Michiru, ella había descubierto su bisexualidad y su incontenible pasión, pero ¿ella sola bastaría para contener esa fuente desbordada? La respuesta era "NO" y el haberle enseñado a Michiru otras "opciones" no significaba que ella era su salida, al contrario si recurrió a ella , ¿quién le garantizaría que no recurriera ante otra mujer? …Si, amy mizuno era muy peligrosa. **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-¿Y bien , que me dice?—pregunto Douglas mirando expectante a Michiru}, quien no demoro en pensarlo , varias veces ulrika le había dicho que era pésima, y se llegó a burlar de ella diciendo que si le costó 2 años de morirse de hambre para que la tomaran en serio como cantante, como actriz le tomaría 20, Michiru no le dirigió la palabra a la alemana hasta que esta le ofreciera más de mil disculpas, pero la alemana no se retractó en decir que era horrible actriz, y vaya que ulrika tenía ya algo de peso en Francia y mucho respeto en Alemania.

-mi respuesta es no señor Douglas, no soy actriz ni lo seré… podría recomendarle a un par de amigas, las cuales tienen el nivel que busca…- el señor Douglas iba a debatir su respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió sin siquiera ser tocada, para dejar el paso a lo que parecía ser un alto y apuesto joven de cabello corto y rubio, con los ojos cerrados, claramente fastidiado.

-Douglas deberías considerar seriamente mi petición de ordenarles a tus trabajadoras mantener la calma cada vez que me ven, y prohibirles seguirme con preguntas y proposiciones fuera de lugar resulta molesto y asfixiante— haruka levanto los ojos y vio a su amigo acompañado de una mujer bastante atractiva, haruka la miro con curiosidad, la chica parecía sorprendida al verla. Solo fue un instante antes de que la chica dibuja una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y el quien es?—pregunto Michiru sin molestarse en disimular su interés, al contrario añadió a su pregunta un tono visiblemente coqueto apoyo su codo en el brazo de la silla y llevo sus dedos al mentón , se dio cuenta de inmediato como el joven rubio abría los ojos como platos " lo sabía, esta pose nunca falla, y pensar que me pesó tener que dejar Escocia sin haberle hablado, y mira , me encuentro al mismo sujeto en escocia y luego en Londres todo en un mismo mes. A veces el destino es más amable de lo que pensamos o quizás es que no podemos escapar a nuestro destino…haruka Tenoh ¿será esto una coincidencia? " pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Y veía como el chico saludaba al señor Douglas

-mira haruka, ella es Michiru Kaioh, una célebre cantante que ha ganado una popularidad tremenda en Francia y en países cercanos, no dudo que en un año sea conocida en toda Europa—

-me alegro por usted—fue lo único que dijo haruka quien estaba un poco incomoda ante el evidente flirteo que tuvo esa mujer para con ella, claro era lógico, ella no sabía que detrás del hombre guapo…. Escondía un tremendo secreto que solo Douglas, Margaret y la madrina de su esposa conocían. Vio como la mujer resoplaba burlona y se levantaba estirando su mano hacia ella

-Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto—

-igualmente – fue la escueta respuesta de haruka, quien tomo la silla de Michiru y la acerco a ella para que se sentara , cuando se sentaron ambas haruka volvió su atención a Douglas quien estaba más ocupado en ver la enorme tensión que creía en torno a sus invitadas

-y bien Douglas ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? Dijiste algo sobre un proyecto aunque no se bien a que te refieras – el magnate al oír esto retomo su atención a su casi olvidado proyecto.

-oh si, veras he decidido incursionar en el mundo del cine…es una mina de oro haruka, pero sobre todo es algo apasionante ser parte de esta nueva era, algo que debemos ofrecerle al mundo entero, lugares donde puedan apreciar la unión de la tecnología, la poesía, la literatura, el teatro…TODO REUNIDO EN UNA PANTALLA…ARTE EN MOVIMIENTO, eso es algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo pero, no tenía a las personas adecuadas para realizar algo a la altura de lo que deseo—volteo a ver a sus invitadas quienes lo miraban con desconcierto como preguntándose qué rayos hacían ellas ahí—¿no lo entienden?—pregunto incrédulo – tu haruka eres esa persona que se puede encargar del libreto, de moldear la historia ideal, de darle vida y forma a los personajes y tu….tu Michiru Kaioh, tu serás la estrella que nos represente a todo nuestro trabajo, no solo protagonizaras varias películas hechas para ti, sino que también serás la envidia de todas las actrices, porque yo te convertiré en la femme fatale más importante no solo de Inglaterra, si no de la década –

-disculpe…- interrumpió Michiru—pero creía que ya existía ese puesto, y que se llamada Greta garbo — ironizo Michiru, haruka volteo a verla ante el atrevimiento que tenía esa mujer—o que también existía alguien que pisaba los talones de esa mujer, y que se llamaba setsuna meioh…eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de actrices que están atrás de ellas codiciando ese puesto—

-si querida, pero todas ellas juntas no tienen lo que yo te ofrezco a tus pies— Douglas le guiño el ojo Michiru para después mirar a haruka

-ah sí ¿y qué es?—

-un escritor con demasiado talento y más pasión por la escritura que talento—haruka alzo las cejas molesta al darse cuenta que su amigo no la tenía en cuenta y había dado por hecho que ella iba a aceptar— un experimentado director aclamado por la academia de arte y sobre todo, la promesa de que contratare a los mejores para una película sin igual, no puedo equivocarme es nuestro momento, ya no puedo esperar ante el amor apasionado que nos proporcionara haruka—

Ambas chicas estaban estupefactas ante lo que escuchaban, haruka volteo a ver a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, "definitivamente hermosa, un prototipo de belleza" pensó. "pero no he escuchado de ella ni de sus virtudes en ningún lado, solo en su país la conocen solo por ser cantante, ningún artista que se preste al juego de cambio de rol cada que se me antoje es digno de confianza, ¿Cómo saber si es realmente una actriz entregada?, no soltare una de mis historias para que la encarne una mujer vacía, y sin alma, como la que seguro está a lado de mi"

-pierdes tu tiempo Douglas—dijo al fin para dar por finalizada la conversación—sin duda me interesa este proyecto pero hasta que no encuentres a una actriz lo suficientemente buena para dejarle encarnar a alguno de mis personajes, hasta ese día no permitiré que lleves mi libreto a la pantalla grande ¿Dónde quedaría entonces el arte que tanto buscas? ¿En una francesa novata? —Michiru volteo a ver indignada hacia aquel impertinente chico, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo con él, al contrario planeaba rechazar ese proyecto así fuera lo último que hiciera como artista, pero de ahí a que se lo dijeran de esa manera tan grosera era otra cosa que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

-haruka, escucha. Puedes llamarme loco, excéntrico y quizá soñador e iluso, pero no podrás decir que he fallado en alguno de mis negocios y en este es en el que menos fallare, veo en la señorita Michiru un potencial gigante para esto. —

-disculpen, pero ya he dicho que no, muchas gracias por su fe en mi señor praut, si se interesa en algún proyecto en cuanto a música se refiere con mucho gusto volveremos a platicar—dijo ceremoniosamente parándose y mirando ahora fijamente a haruka desde arriba –…y tu niño, para que te quede bien claro, en Francia todo burgués quiere ser artista mientras que en Inglaterra todo artista quiere ser burgués, esa es una de las razones de la superioridad de Francia sobre Inglaterra, con permiso y buenas noches— finalizo dando un portazo a la puerta

-vaya—resoplo Douglas hiciste enojar a la señorita francesita, dijo dando un resoplido— has dejado ir a la que pudo haber sido la máxima estrella del cine – un tono afligido decoro la frase de Douglas haruka bufo molesta, parándose del asiento rápidamente dándole un golpecito a su amigo, en el hombro

-si es todo por hoy me retiro, comenzare a trabajar en el guion que me pides, pero por favor elige a alguien que sea una verdadera actriz y no una novata cualquiera, si tienes alguna idea interesante puedes decírmela sin pena alguna Douglas, con permiso—

-el problema es donde encontrare una persona como Michiru—

-puedes elegir a setsuna meioh, ella es sensual—corto haruka recordando como su socio la había invitado/obligado varias veces a acompañarlo a ver "selva salvaje" , donde setsuna protagonizaba a una mujer de ciudad que había naufragado en una isla llena de caníbales, provocando que ella se convirtiera en una sensual amazona, que le había quitado un poco el aliento—asi de paso conoces a tu amor platónico, o está esta mujer, Greta garbo, o la dietrich… Thelma Todd, no se, tienes mucho para escoger, aunque bueno yo me quedaría con la garbo, sin duda…—

-haruka, ¿Por qué el pésimo humor? ¿Todo bien?– pregunto su socio, haciendo que volteara a verla, sin duda Douglas era además de un buen y noble amigo, muy perceptivo cosa que haruka detestaba en él, no habría sus sentimientos con nadie y Douglas tenía que ser la segunda persona con el que se abriera completamente, y eso era porque el hombre varias veces había demostrado su preocupación por ella y por Margaret cosa que agradecía.

-no mucho, en la luna de miel Margaret tuvo alrededor de 4 crisis un poco graves, su tisis cada día es más fuerte, ella aun resiste pero aún no se por cuánto tiempo— haruka sabía que no debía desmoronarse, debía estar bien para Margaret durante todo ese valioso tiempo en que estuvieran juntas—es bueno saber a qué se enfrentan las personas—comenzó a pensar en voz alta, Douglas la miraba atentamente mientras cruzaba los brazos —muchas veces desperdiciamos situaciones y momentos valiosos con las personas a quienes amamos, y cuando nos damos cuenta vemos como se nos fue arrebatado de una manera intempestiva, pero en realidad nunca estuvo seguro, somos demasiado idiotas para pensar que las desgracias y las amarguras nunca tocaran a nuestra puerta y cuando lo hacen hacemos y reaccionamos fingiendo sorpresa, reprochándonos ¿Por qué a mí, si todavía no decía cuan preciado era? ¿Por qué le paso esto a él?, tenemos la soberbia de reclamar y de maldecir, sin saber que se nos fue dado tiempo valioso que aprovechar…yo no quiero arrepentirme, y es por eso que quizá dios me está poniendo sobre aviso, para que por una vez en mi vida vaya dándole a mi alma paz y sosiego—

-por supuesto que no te arrepentirás de nada haruka— Douglas se acercó a haruka dudando si poner sus manos en su hombro, cualquier señal de vergüenza fue mandada al diablo por el magnate—vivirás tu vida y la acabaras y cuando eso suceda te reencontraras conmigo para decirme "solo una cosa puede sanar el alma…y esa cosa es el amor"—

-sueñas praut, suficiente condena me mandaron al tener que aguantar tus excentricidades en la tierra, en el paraíso no creo que me impongan otra vez un tormento como el que representas, dame tiempo siquiera para extrañarte—Douglas rio ante el comentario sarcástico de haruka

-ingrata, por lo pronto hablare con un doctor muy bueno amigo de mis difuntos padres, quiero que me recomiende al mejor de Europa para que atienda a Margaret y de paso…- el millonario no sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba a continuación—de paso que te revise a ti…para prevenir cualquier contagio – finalizo esperando el puñetazo, el aventón o mínimo la cara de furia pero haruka solo se limitó a asentir levemente

-gracias amigo—Douglas sonrió

-no hay de que, sabes que tú eres como mi familia…y Margaret al ser tu esposa también está de más decir— haruka volteo y le sonrió al magnate, dio una cabezada en señal de despedida

Cuando haruka salió del edificio se encontró no solo con que estaba lloviendo a cantaros , sino también con una mujer poseedora de una cabellera aguamarina. Bajo la mirada cuando la susodicha volteo a verla, se había portado algo grosera con ella, después de todo no era la culpable de su mal humor ni de la enfermedad de Margaret, solo había sido una pobre que se cruzó con ella en el momento equivocado, quiso disculparse pero eso no solucionaría nada, y además lo que había dicho era verdad.

Michiru por su parte no bajaba la mirada, ya lo había hecho una vez y no volvería a pasar. Por qué ese muchacho tenia que ser tan grosero, si no fuera por eso estaba segura que ya estaría en un bar junto a ella tomando la copa y flirteando, vio como el chico miraba a la lluvia y luego a ella

-si, si, no solo el inglesito tiene algo contra mí, también el clima de su país—dijo despreocupadamente viendo la lluvia –¿dime, donde puedo tomar un taxi que me lleve al hotel donde me hospedo?, aquí no pasa ni un alma— haruka miro a Michiru, parecía algo cansado y se preguntó por qué no se habría ido caminando a buscar ese taxi, miro hacia abajo, unos enormes tacones se lo impedían, pensó, lluvia más tacones, mas piso resbaloso, mas correr como desquiciada para no empaparte más, mal resultado. Se reprochó a sí misma, era un caballero inglés, o bueno eso fingía, debía hacer honor a su país, como ella decía "el inglesito" debía de ayudarle por ser eso, un caballero ingles

-espere aquí por favor, no tardare mucho— dijo para salir corriendo en dirección al edificio

-disculpe tiene alguna sombrilla que le sobre—pregunto a un señor que se encontraba archivando papeles, el señor sonrió a modo de disculpa, haruka se dirigió a la secretaria, corrió con la misma suerte, se dirigió al cuarto de comunicaciones, e interrumpió al señor que estaba mandando un mensaje en el telégrafo.

-disculpe alguna sombrilla que le sobre—pregunto resignada el señor negó, así se fue con todos los empleados de la empresa, hasta que mary una de las secretarias favoritas de Douglas sonriera apenada y asintiera

-bueno caballero, si en realidad si tengo una sombrilla, pero… es la que olvido mi hija hace días—haruka sonrió y asintió –mi hija de 4 años – finalizo la muchacha solo para poner un gesto apenado

-no, no importa, está bien así—animo una desesperada haruka quien tomo la sombrilla y le dio un beso en la mano a la muchacha para agradecerle su amabilidad. Salió corriendo despavorida para ver si podía encontrar a la francesa, al distinguir su cabellera acelero el paso

-señorita Kaioh, le conseguí un….aaaah- grito pues al correr sus zapatos pisaron el suelo resbaloso por el agua y se fue directo cayendo sobre los 5 escaloncitos que estaban afuera del edificio, deteniendo su velocidad en el suelo, a lo lejos escucho la risa ahogada de Michiru

-se encuentra bien—pregunto haciendo el amago de ir a auxiliar haruka, pero pensándoselo mejor al darse cuenta que ella también podría caer tan patéticamente como él.

-sí , no se vaya a deshacer en atenciones, estoy bien se lo aseguro—ironizo haruka y abrió la sombrilla, para después acercarse a Michiru—bien aquí tiene, no sé si la cubra bien, pero supongo que le ayudara un poco, con permiso—estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Michiru

-disculpe, no soy de esta ciudad, no sé dónde puedo conseguir un taxi, ni mucho menos andar de noche, ¿podría acompañarme aunque sea solo para que agarre un carro?— haruka cerró los ojos armándose de paciencia. Miro a la chica con cuidado, parecía tener razón, se veía como una niña inocente de familia, una pobre chica que con dificultades podría salir de su casa y cometer algo indebido.

-está bien—dijo secamente tomando el paraguas y levantándolo de tal manera que Michiru no se mojara

-"piensa Michiru, piensa, di algo, lo que sea"—se recriminaba la mujer viendo al perfecto adonis que hiciera lo que hiciera la dejaba idiotizada –"después de todo no lo vas a ver en toda tu vida, tienes que llevártelo a la cama"—pensó perversamente, como si le leyera el pensamiento el chico volteo a verla con gesto inquisitorio

-¿Cuántos días piensa quedarse en Inglaterra, vino e aquí por algo aparte del proyecto de Douglas?—

-no en realidad, mi familia y yo estábamos de vacaciones cerca de aquí, en escocia, y debo decir que hacer que me dejaran ir fue bastante difícil, por mi trabajo es que casi no los veo…bueno…más bien diría que nunca los veo— comento Michiru recordando el tremendo escándalo que le hizo su padre cuando la vio con las maletas listas y sin haberle avisado. Pero Michiru no le tomo la importancia debida y se fue tranquilamente, prometiéndole que iba a estar más en contacto con ellos.

-entiendo, si normalmente me pasa lo mismo, dejas tiempo valioso con las personas que quieres para cumplir tus obligaciones, es doloroso y asfixiante—

-eeh, si, si, muy asfixiante—dijo Michiru pesando que tener a su familia lejos era todo menos asfixiante, es decir, los quería y mucho pero ella podía vivir feliz sin verlos, sobre todo con los entretenimientos que sus amantes le ofrecían, olvidarse de sus parientes era todo menos doloroso—que bonito anillo - opino señalando la sencilla joya que poseía una piedra preciosa en forma de corazón en medio.

-si gracias mi esposa casi se desmaya cuando lo vio—

-oh, ¿Cuántos años?—

-recién casados—Michiru cerró los ojos asintiendo, haruka señalo un brazalete que llevaba—lindo brazalete—contesto más bien por educación de devolverle el cumplido, Michiru se lo quito rápidamente ocultando su rabia, ese era el brazalete que le había regalado la desgraciada de ulrika, iba a aventarlo y a decirle a haruka que era un objeto que una porquería de ser humano se lo había regalado, pero vio entonces al escritor y sonrió, una traviesa idea se le había ocurrido, le tendió el brazalete y se lo dio

-lo compre en Berlín para ti—haruka abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y trago saliva nerviosamente, Michiru rio, si ella había puesto la misma cara ante la frase galante de ulrika.

-¿para…mí?—

-claro, para ti, como regalo de bodas para tu esposa. Digo un hombre no puede usar un brazalete, bueno aunque si quieres guardarlo en secreto no te culpo — dijo guiñándole un ojo, haruka se puso aún más nerviosa, Michiru se refería a que si quería guardar el regalo en secreto para que su esposa no se enterara que había una mujer atrevida rondando a su marido, y haruka pensaba que su secreto había sido descubierto. Michiru vio a haruka titubear creyendo que había dado resultado su desconcertante regalo y agarro a la rubia con la guardia baja, acercándose a ella muy cerca de su rostro—sabes, mi madre murió cuando yo nací, era mi vida o la de ella y ella decidió regalarme la vida, mi padre nunca se sobrepuso, el siempre recordaba a mama, no había mujer más que el recuerdo de mama, ni siquiera yo. Todo el tiempo crecí con la idea de que el amor solo lastima a las personas, es por eso que…- Michiru puso su brazo en la espalda de haruka, poniendo su mano en la nuca de esta acariciando sus cabellos—…cerré mi corazón haciendo que nadie entrara, tuve novios y pretendientes pero…nadie nunca logro penetrar mi coraza, pero hoy la lluvia se confunde con las lágrimas de mi alma y …- Michiru ahora está a centímetros del rostro de haruka quien estaba prácticamente ida, un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de la rubia , pero no podía moverse por alguna extraña razón, Michiru se acercó y entreabrió sus labios- …hoy quiero saber lo que es ser amada de verdad—

-detente—susurro haruka al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y esperaba el beso de la chica con mas pavor que con deseo, beso que nunca llego abrió los ojos y se encontró a una Michiru conteniendo la risa, haruka no entendía que pasaba ahí. Solo supo que estaba a punto de dejarse besar por aquella mujer, quien ahora por alguna razón que quería creer era de bipolaridad, había pasado de la experta seducción a la más desternillada risa

-y que…¿Quién era el que decía que no servía de actriz?—pregunto una altanera Michiru limpiándose las lágrimas—¿era así la escena de tu libro?—haruka volteo a verla furiosa, cosa que la relajo—hubieras visto tu cara….lo siento inglesito pero una micro-sombrilla no bastaba para disculparte— hizo la señal a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, el cual no tardo en pararse enfrente de ella, haruka seguía ida, Michiru aprovecho y le dio un beso en la frente—hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar inglesito—

Haruka vio como el taxi se iba, la lluvia que caía sobre ella y los minutos la hicieron reaccionar de su estado vegetativo

-¿Quién demonios es esta tipa?—pregunto viendo por donde se había alejado.

_**Uuuf me van a matar lo se, lo presiento jajajaa :D debo decir que la escena donde michiru y ulrika actuan son unos versos del genio oscar wilde, "el ruiseñor y la rosa" solo que cambie el ruiseñor por una golondrina, digo para que ulrika entrara bien en escena :P debo decir que ese texto es algo exquisito de leer, se los recomiendo ampliamente (al que no lo haya leido) **_

_**otra cosa tambien inclui actrices de gran renombre en la epoca, iba a poner marilyn monroe pero no entraba en los años 20's asi que puse a la musa de mis grandes inspiraciones greta garbo *w* esa mujer es la belleza encarnada :P y tambien inclui a dos personajes que me gustan mucho de sailor moon, amy mizuno y a setsuna meioh, debo preguntarles **_

_**¿quieren que solo se quede su nombre aqui en este cap o incluya a personajes de sailor moon, como darien, mina, amy setsuna, hasta la misma serena**_

_**ustedes diganme bien en sus review's :D **_


	8. El escritor y la aspirante a actriz

Hola hola hola n.n me da gusto volver a actualizar :p

Primero que nada debo decir que ni los personajes de sailor moon me pertenecen todo es de naoko takeuchi y ella es la de los billetes yo solo soy admiradora :)

Pasando a otras cosas en este capitulo vienen fragmentos de una novela que me gusta mucho…"rayuela" del argentino julio cortazar, esta novela fue publicada en 1963, por lo tanto no va para la época pero ustedes imaginen que si jaajajaja de nuevo repito yo no gano nada por publicar este fragmento de semejante maravilla

Ahora si pueden leer

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Michiru llego al hotel, el recepcionista le tendió las llaves de su cuarto y se encamino dispuesta a cambiarse para salir, necesitaba "desfogarse" y desquitarse, aun se reprochaba lo que había hecho, había acorralado a su presa, le había seducido de tal manera que estaba indefensa ante ella, y cuando debía dar el tiro de gracia, ella va a y se arrepiente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

-yo nunca dejaba uno vivo y ahora…me retracto dos veces con la misma persona—se reprochó mentalmente su falta de decisión con haruka Tenoh, es decir si tenía su esposa, pero no era la primera vez que ella faltaba a la moral de esa manera, es decir, casados y casadas no había diferencia, oh bueno si, tenían un papel que los hacia más deseables. Lo prohibido siempre le encantaba y a pesar de que siempre se metia en serios aprietos nunca aprendía pero ahora….–Pero …- comenzó a razonar para luego meter la llave en su habitación y adentrarse en esta-…si yo hubiera besado a haruka, estoy segura que me habría rechazado furiosamente, además de pavor, vi una mirada amenazante advirtiéndome que no me acercara más…—

-¿al decir acercarte, te refieres a esto?—pregunto una voz sensual, así como unas manos la tomaban de las caderas, para después sentir la presión que ejercía la pared contra su cuerpo, mientras que de la parte de atrás sentía el calor humano de una persona que estaba más ocupada en lamer su cuello lentamente. Puso a trabajar sus sentidos al máximo, y noto que en su amante faltaba algo para que pudiera decir que era un hombre. Volteo a ver a la mujer que se había colado en su habitación para encontrarse con una cara muy conocida

-así es amy, me refería a esto—dijo poniendo un dedo en el labio de la susodicha –pero nunca me imaginé que tú, quisieras algo de mí—dicho esto tomo a amy mizuno, su compañera y colega desde hace meses por las piernas y la aprisiono contra la pared, mientras ella se colocaba en medio de sus piernas, y comenzaba a mordisquear levemente la oreja de su ahora nueva amante— ¿Por qué no lo hablaste antes? …hemos perdido tiempo valioso— dijo lamiendo ahora la depresión que se encontraba en medio de los senos de la chica, restándole importancia al hecho de que no sabía cómo amy había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos había pensado que quisiera formar parte de su abundante club de amantes, pero estaba tan caliente y excitada por lo que había vivido hace un momento con el ingles que no dudo en tomar lo que se le ofrecía—pero bueno aquí estoy para ayudarte a recuperar el tiempo perdido— "eres patética Michiru" pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka por su parte llego a su casa caminando tranquilamente a pesar de que la lluvia caía furiosamente sobre ella, abrió la reja de la mansión, y comenzó caminar en dirección hacia la puerta, vio una sombra que la veía por la ventana, para luego desaparecer rápidamente, abrió la puerta de su casa, y escucho unos rápidos paso.

-haruka…dios mío vienes empapada amor— dijo Margaret acercándose a haruka, quien reacciono de su estupor y le sonrió a su esposa

-me agarro la lluvia en medio del camino, y hoy estaba pensando más que ayer—dijo, Margaret asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la planta de abajo, y le llevo una toalla

-te preparare un baño—

-a pesar de que llego la soledad a tu corazón yo seré la luz que te dará valor….el amor que todo sabe dar nunca morirá pues lo entrega todo en un suspiro que se convierte en algo mas— dijo haruka tomando a Margaret y mirándola fijamente aunque la chica sabía que no la miraba ella si no a un punto fijo, señal de que estaba pensando alguna nueva historia

-¿te sientes bien?—pregunto desconcertada sintió el húmedo abrazo de haruka

-lo que pasa es que Douglas me pidió escribir el guion de una película, y al verte le di forma a esa historia en mi cabeza— dijo en un susurro para después apartarse bruscamente al darse cuenta del leve temblor en el cuerpo de Margaret, se llevó las manos a los labios en fingida sorpresa ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Sabia de la condición de margaret y ella va y la abraza con su cuerpo empapado y frio –oh margarita del jardín, has recibido las gotas de la lluvia… ¿Qué haremos? …- se llevó las manos a la frente y cerró los ojos –oh ¡no tengo solución posible! Lo único que puede solucionar este daño, es que tomes el baño conmigo, si si , vamos— dijo tomando a Margaret por los hombros, esta solo atino a reír

-eres una mañosa— dijo poniendo agua caliente en la tina mientras haruka solo atinaba a darle besitos en el cuello

-pero soy TU mañosa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros Margaret comenzó a desabrocharse el camisón de seda

-bien librada –

Después de una exhaustiva sesión de exploración en el cuerpo de Margaret, en la bañera y después otra en la cama margaret, le sonreía a una haruka mientras le leia la novela con mucha atención. Margaret sabia que haruka le apasionaba el arte que entrecerraban unas hojas y unas letras. Y ella por supuesto adoraba esos debates que tenían al terminar la historia, de sus obras margaret siempre había sido su peor y mas acido critico

Flash back

_**-¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo si apenas soy novata?—recordó como una vez le reprocho algo dolida cuando margaret le dijo que su obra no era en absoluto apasionante ni tenia ningún mensaje que transmitir**_

_**-por que se cuanto te apasiona escribir, y no puedo descansar hasta que tu seas la mejor, y si no te exiges a ti misma ¿Quién lo hara entonces? Desde siempre te he visto crear todo tipo de historias y debo decir que …esto— señalo el ultimo libro que haruka había escrito después de haberse famosa y rápidamente rica, lo miro con asco- esto definitivamente no es lo de antes….¿sera que acaso la fama no solo ha cambiado a la mujer, si no también a la escritora, ….¿cambiara también a mi pareja?—haruka abrió los ojos como platos**_

_**-pero que…-**_

_**-no pierdas el piso por un dia de fama haruka, nada te garantizara que sigas en la cima, mas que pongas mas pasión cada dia a lo que haces—dijo duramente margaret hiriendo el orgullo de la rubia, que miro su ultima creación**_

_**-vacia….—dijo la escritora cuando leyó el borrador, haruka no salió durante tres días, por que estaba creando una historia, misma novela que le garantizo el éxito inmediato **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

" _Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja._

_Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

-es…hermoso…la utopia de un beso de amor, que romantico…-suspiro margaret

-es por que lo escribi pensando en nuestro primer beso—

-me pregunto si ella sintió la misma emoción que el,-

-la sintió margaret…ella estaba vibrando de emoción como el—

-pero….¿no es acaso el amor imposible algo mejor? Es decir, el que se entrega de verdad sin esperar nada a cambio…el amor indiscutible como el de una madre a su hijo, como algunas parejas a veces se profesan, ese que puede soportar incluso el negro velo de la muerte—

-lo dices por nosotras—pregunto la rubia, Margaret sonrió

-tal vez-

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka se encontraba en su estudio pensando, francesa, no es que buscara recordar el intento de seducción de la chica, es decir si se había quedado impávida pero era la sorpresa por saber su secreto descubierto por la que pensó era una tonta cantante. No era porque la mujer le había impresionado, aparte esperaba expectante ese beso para quitarla bruscamente y darle una mirada de furia de esas que muchas veces había dejado espantados a todo aquel que se metiera con ella y con Margaret

-si, esa misma mirada que le costó la vida a mi tío—pensó sonriendo sin felicidad alguna para después poner atención a sus recuerdos, lo que habían protagonizado era una improvisada escena muy interesante -a ver… ella…menciono algo..—musito recordando lo que sucedió en esa calle desierta alrededor de la lluvia.

Flash back

—_**sabes, mi madre murió cuando yo nací, era mi vida o la de ella y ella decidió regalarme la vida, mi padre nunca se sobrepuso, el siempre recordaba a mama, no había mujer más que el recuerdo de mama, ni siquiera yo. Todo el tiempo crecí con la idea de que el amor solo lastima a las personas, es por eso que…- Michiru puso su brazo en la espalda de haruka, poniendo su mano en la nuca de esta acariciando sus cabellos—…cerré mi corazón haciendo que nadie entrara, tuve novios y pretendientes pero…nadie nunca logro penetrar mi coraza, pero hoy la lluvia se confunde con las lágrimas de mi alma y …- Michiru ahora está a centímetros del rostro de haruka quien estaba prácticamente ida, un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de la rubia , pero no podía moverse por alguna extraña razón, Michiru se acercó y entreabrió sus labios- …hoy quiero saber lo que es ser amada de verdad—**_

_**-a pesar de que llego la soledad a tu corazón yo seré la luz que te dará valor….—ahora era el recuerdo mientras abrazaba a Margaret en respuesta al guion que le había dado Michiru Kaioh. **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Haruka comenzó a visualizar lo que sería la escena clímax de una película que viajaba en su cabeza, anoto rápidamente lo que había dicho la chica francesa, las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y comenzó a anotar la primera escena de una película

"_-En la habitación de un hospital sobre la cama se encuentra una mujer dando a luz (cámara hace close up en el rostro de la mujer que esta angustiada, y descompone el rostro adolorida) _

_Toma 2: cámara hace un three shot alrededor de dos hombres con bata blanca (doctores) y una enfermera de mala cara, ambos comparten unas palabras entre ellos para así uno de los doctores salga de la toma._

_Toma 3: cámara realiza un american shot de un hombre sentado en unas sillas con las cara apoyada sobre el rostro"_

-uff esto es más difícil de lo que me imagine—se dijo a sí misma y comenzando a escribir mejor un guion literario para luego transformarlo a guion cinematográfico , comenzó a idealizar una historia y a darle forma, saco un cigarrillo, y luego el segundo, siguió el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto para después fundirse en la mano el papel y la tinta que daban vida a una de sus historias … y cuando se dio cuenta una mano interrumpió su ferviente escritura que rápidamente plasmaba letras en el papel. Dio un sobresalto y se paró de la silla que cayo furiosamente hacia el suelo cosa que asusto a su interlocutor

-haruka por dios no me asustes así – grito Douglas mirando la silla y viendo la cara de muerta viviente de haruka

-¿Douglas?—pregunto cerrando los ojos al ver como su amigo corría las cortinas del estudio permitiendo el paso de la luz que lastimo la vista de la rubia

-el mismo, haruka no eres una niña pequeña, deberías madurar un poco—

-¿a qué te refieres?—

-eso de estar un día y medio metida en mi estudio escribiendo no me parece sano, por muy centrada que seas—

-¿Cómo dices?—pregunto haruka sorprendida viendo al magnate

-que son las 4 de la tarde…han pasado dos días desde que nos vimos y según me conto Margaret desde que llegaste a casa te la has pasado encerrada en tu estudio….no sabía que tenías tus lapsus de "interno brutus" propio….si yo fuera tu mujer ya te habría mandado al carajo, mira que no dormir, no comer, no salir, que inconsciente— haruka entrecerró los ojos molesta por la interrupción pero sintió un leve mareo quizá su amigo tenía razón.

-por si no lo sabias esto solo me pasa muy pocas veces, solo cuando alcanzo mi máximo nivel de inspiración…y segundo punto, estaba escribiendo el guion de la película que me pediste…toma—dijo haruka entregándole furiosamente las hojas, Douglas al ver esto sonrió y asintió –es solo el guion literario, el cinematográfico seria después ya que no entiendo mucho sobre cine—

-me parece muy bien haruka y no pudiste escoger mejor momento para apasionarte querida— los sensores de alerta de haruka se prendieron instantáneamente, cuando su amigo utilizaba ese tonito era que tenía una idea bastante mala para ella

-y ahora vamos, ponte un poco de ropa algo más presentable, saldremos inmediatamente tenemos una cita—

-¿y yo porque tengo que ir?—

-haruka me ofendes eres mi socia y amiga, tienes que estar presente en cada paso que doy, así que vamos te espero en la sala, mientras platico un poco con Margaret—dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, haruka resignada se dirigió hacia su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse

-listo , la he sacado de su mundo— dijo el flamante magnate, mirando fijamente a Margaret quien estaba dibujando a lápiz un hermoso castillo encima de colinas verdes, y un despejado cielo azul

-por favor – pidió Margaret ofreciendo una taza de té a su invitado quien la tomo gustoso— se lo agradezco mucho, hace mucho que no se había encerrado tanto tiempo trabajando, me preocupo un poco, pero…la conozco lo suficiente y sé que si la interrumpo se sentiría frustrada de perder su inspiración, no se molestaría conmigo, pero si con ella misma, por eso la dejo tranquila y en paz para que pueda dejar fluir sus ideas –

-¿disculpe?—

-seguramente usted se preguntaba, el por qué no había intervenido a pesar de que no ha comido en dos días… y eso es porque a haruka le fascina escribir y viajar a otros mundos, es quizá su máxima felicidad ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle esos momentos?—Margaret miro hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto—yo soy quien más deseo que haruka sea dichosa por el resto de su vida, y sé que usted también pide lo mismo para ella desde que la conoció—

-es usted una persona con una gran intuición sobre las personas señora Margaret, pero admiro más la nobleza de su corazón— dijo Douglas

-eso es porque todo lo que concierne a mi esposa me interesa caballero, ambos sabemos que haruka es muy dura, terca e temperamental….pero eso no nos impidió aprender a quererla señor praut—

-llámame Douglas, considéreme su amigo—

- y usted llámeme Margaret, y bien ¿piensa llevarse a mi maridito Douglas?— dijo poniendo un dedo inquisitorio en el hombro del magnate que sudo frio

-¿no la va a dejar salir?— pregunto apesumbrado Douglas, Margaret rio

-no porque la última vez que salió con usted llevo con lápiz labial en la camisa, haruka dijo que la llevo a ver esas muchachonas en cabarets –dijo Margaret seria, Douglas se quedó mudo, ¿haruka le había echado la culpa de algún desliz que hubiera cometido? Sintió mucha vergüenza con la esposa de su amiga, iba a comenzar una explicación descabellada que los sacara bien librados a los dos, pero la risa de la chica que tenía enfrente se antepuso a su voz—estoy bromeando, que bárbaro no pensé que si fuera de ese tipo de hombres- musito Margaret levantando la mano por debajo de los labios, la risa de haruka hizo que voltearan ambos

-por lo que veo le dijiste a Margaret que fueran amigos- haruka bajaba por la escalera con una sonrisa, Douglas no entendía bien que pasaba— Margaret es la persona más socarrona que te puedas encontrar en toda Inglaterra— Douglas miro sorprendido a la chica que lo miraba ahora con aire de inocencia, no podía creer eso, siempre tan seria y recatada, siempre callada y meditabunda.

-solo soy así con mis amigos—se encogió de hombros la muchacha para luego voltear a ver a haruka—y tú no creas que te mereces un premio, mira que traumarte con una historia de esa manera durante dos días, mañana hubieras amanecido desmayada —haruka bajo los ojos con una exagerada tristeza -…por lo menos espero que el tipo sea marinero, pelo en pecho y con un tatuaje de corazón en el brazo que en medio diga "dicky" —Douglas sonrió, vaya que era burlesca la chica

-eres imposible—haruka beso en la frente a Margaret para luego dar un corto beso en los labios—saldré un momento, te prometo que volveré pronto—

-cuidense—dijo Margaret al verlos salir y comenzar a subirse al flamante maseratti del año 1921, carro que hacía que Douglas tuvier mujeres para escoger en cualquier evento. Douglas le abrió la puerta a haruka del coche y la dejo pasar como un caballero, haruka se ruborizo

-Douglas imbécil, no soy una damisela a la cual estas cortejando, aparta—

-uy perdón, que delicado—dijo reprochándose su error al observar como el chofer los veía como si fueran bichos raros

-nada de perdón, solo por favor no me quieras acomodar también la silla—

-puro hombre viril – se burló Margaret y ambos voltearon a verla muertos de vergüenza, haruka puso los ojos en blanco y se subió al carro, Douglas le siguió no sin antes quitarse el sombrero y hacerle una reverencia a la señora de Tenoh.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí Michiru?—pregunto una chica de cabello azul tomando una taza de café, no habían salido del hotel desde que comenzaran ese apasionado idilio, Michiru la había dejado sorprendida, era una amante incansable, se preguntó si fue ese el resultado del entrenamiento que le diera ulrika. Miro como Michiru se soltaba el broche del pelo y se lo acomodaba, varios hombres alrededor de la mesa veían esa escena extasiados.

-venimos a platicar con un magnate que me tiene una propuesta de trabajo, debo decir que es demasiado insistente, por no decir terco—

-ah y sobre que—

-sobre actuación—dijo indiferente Michiru

-actuación, que yo recuerde ulrika te dijo hasta de lo que te ibas a morir si osabas pensar siquiera en actuar aunque fuera para salvar la vida….no sé cómo pudiste soportar a una engreída como ella— Michiru que hasta ese momento ignoraba a amy volteo a verla interesada, dio un leve sorbo a su café

-oh, por dios, no sabía que te ponía tan mal la presencia de ulrika, ahora entiendo por qué las dos me hacían esas tremendas muecas cuando hablaba la otra—

-yo no tengo la culpa que hayas tenido perra guardián todo este tiempo,¿ crees que me iba a acercar con esa fulana cuidándote?, estoy enamorada pero no idiota— Michiru no dijo nada cuando escucho la palabra enamorada , no quería meterse en ningún tipo de embrollo amoroso. Quiso dejar muy claro ese tema.

-escucha amy con ulrika lo hice y no tiene por qué ser diferente contigo, tu y yo no somos más que colegas, si quieres verme tendrás que avisarme con anticipación, y cuando nos reunamos tendrá que ser en la noche y una vez terminado todo, deberás regresar a tu hogar…no te acercaras a mí en las fiestas o reuniones, solo lo estrictamente necesario, ni vendrás a mi casa y por supuesto no me buscaras, no hablaras de mi en reuniones…tu yo somos eso un secreto mas …-

-está bien, será como digas— dijo amy tomando la mano de Michiru, quien la quito inmediatamente.

-pues puedes comenzar a partir de ahora, por cierto viniste conmigo porque mis papas no me dejaron venir sin compañía…y ahora actúa natural, ahí vienen— amy asintió levemente y vio como dos caballeros se acercaban a la mesa

-señoritas, la noche se engalana con su hermosura—dijo Douglas animado saludando a ambas mujeres.

-sus palabras nos honran sir praut— dijo Michiru acercando la mano para que Douglas la pudiera besar, mirando a haruka quien parecía una muerta viviente "¿y este?... ¿se habrá ido de juerga y dejado a la esposita en casa?, en ese caso se parece a cierto mequetrefe que deje en Francia" –le presento a una entrañable amiga, la señorita amy mizuno, ella es la guitarrista que me acompaño en mi producción musical, debo decir que no he conocido una mujer que toque como ella…la guitarra—

- ya veo, señorita es un placer—

-lo mismo digo—

-oh pero que modales, me acompaña haruka Tenoh, miembro importante de esta reunión claro está , señorita amy él es la nueva joya de Inglaterra, un escritor visiblemente nato –

-mucho gusto—dijo haruka secamente a amy, y le dio un beso en la mano, después se acercó a Michiru e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer querida? – dijo Douglas a la mesera que se acerco a ellos—Veamos, quiero un té de menta y una tarda de frambuesa ¿y para mis invitadas?— Michiru alzo su café y amy negó con la cabeza—oh vamos, no me hagan el desprecio—

-bueno mas café por favor—contesto Michiru por compromiso—volteo a ver a amy y esta asintió

-y para el caballero—pregunto la mesera con vehemencia descarada, acercándose mucho a un lado de la rubia quien ni siquiera la miro, observo un poco la carta, y la aventó perezosamente

-no sé lo que sea, la ensalada griega está bien y un té negro, sin colar, hervido una vez, sin azúcar ni miel, con 5 cucharas de leche fría— la mesera miro a haruka con desconcierto

-eh… enseguida—

-espere, espere…- dijo Douglas haciendo que la mesera se detuviera—haruka, no seas pesada, una ensaladita no te aportara los nutrientes que necesitas, te falta, te falta. Querida a ver….borra lo que te dijo el caballero…bueno su te, su tecito está bien, pero por favor la ensalada cámbiala por una comida completa….si esa de 3 tiempos creo que estará bien. ¿Si haruka?, ¿sopa, plato fuerte y postre?— haruka no dijo nada por lo que Douglas tomo eso como un si—anda querida, no tardes, le gustan las personas que lo atienden rápido—dijo guiñando un ojo, la mesera asintió y salió volada hacia la cocina para cumplir con el pedido

-por eso me gusta salir contigo, siempre me atienden primero— comento feliz el magnate para luego dirigirse a las chicas que se encontraban mirándolos como si estuvieran locos—bueno señoritas, hablemos de negocios, señorita Michiru, sé que es maleducado y llámelo bárbaro de mi parte insistir, pero me siento obligado a hacerle ver que mi propuesta sigue en pie, ¿Qué ha pensado acerca de mi propuesta?—

-yo estoy indecisa, debo decir que no he estado familiarizada con la actuación….bueno, si un poco , porque tengo conocidas que son actrices profesionales, pero de eso a intentar yo alguna vez participar en un proyecto, nunca lo había pensado—

-oh si ese es su temor, no se preocupe, he pensado seriamente y pienso poner a los mejores maestros de actuación a su disposición y mientras eso sucede podemos firmar un contrato donde podría encargarme de su carrera musical, aquí en Inglaterra. No se preocupe por eso, convertí a un escritor en alguien celebre, puedo ayudar también a una actriz— dijo mirando a haruka quien estaba seria en su asiento mirando fijamente a Michiru. –lo que trato de decir es que mientras hace promoción y se presenta como cantante, también estudiara actuación para prepararse, así se encontrara más segura, aunque déjeme decirle que no lo necesita, usted por si sola puede sacar adelante al proyecto, ahora en lo que está usted ocupada con esos detalles, el señor haruka se encargara de moldear la historia y yo de contratar al equipo adecuado para su realización—

-muy bien, pero si se va a encargar de mi carrera musical quisiera traer a mi compositor y a mi guitarrista, a que me acompañen –

-entonces eso es un si mi lady?—pregunto Douglas animado—me parece estupendo, ahora si no le molesta este es el primer borrador que ha creado el señor haruka— el señor Praut tomo el montón de hojas que haruka le había dado, la aludida volteo espantada

-veamos—musito Michiru sonriendo malévolamente al detectar el nerviosismo en la escritora –¿qué dice aquí?—dio una leve ojeada a las paginas, tan solo con leer el principio, una madre en un quirófano, un padre a la expectativa de la salud de su mujer, y la repentinamente muerte de esta, siguió pasando de las hojas y paso a una escena claramente conocida un poco retocada pero la misma al fin y al cabo , pues era algo que ya había protagonizado, siguió dándole un vistazo, y leyendo con cuidado, una historia de amor trágica y un final traumante—oh me hará llorar, parece que el escritor tuvo una musa que lo inspiro –

-"estúpido Douglas"—pensó haruka resoplando reprochándose el por qué había utilizado esa escena como base para historia—"ahora está loca va a pensar que me dejo impactada, si como no, y yo soy hombre y tengo padres"—

-solo que…no me gusta que el personaje sea tan débil…debe tener más carácter, que es eso de que se hecha a llorar a la primera provocación….no soy una manguera, señor Tenoh, ni mucho menos una pobre mujer abnegada— finalizo Michiru golpeando las hojas indignada contra la mesa

-si se da cuenta estamos hablando de una película, yo creo que en una película se actúa, son personas que fingen una historia, que encarnan personajes que nada tienen que ver con ellos, bueno esa es mi percepción, así que si me equivoque en el concepto, le creare un papel a su medida, es solo que usted debe contratar a su propio biógrafo para que plasme su vida y asi pueda hacer un guion a su medida — ironizo haruka

-eres un maldito inconsciente que todavía cree en los cuentos de hadas y en los romances color de rosa, eso no existe niño tonto, tu guion es solo una patraña vacía que no sabe lo que es vivir ¿tú crees que eso llegaría a la gente? ¿Un hombre maravilloso que ama a una mujer que se cierra a ello? ´ ¿es todo? No hay nada más, no me refleja algo —

-si tú no has experimentado el amor de verdad ni mi guion ni yo tenemos la culpa, ¿Por qué debe ser el amor difícil? A ver dime porque, ¿Por qué tu no lo has pasado fácil?, pues lo siento por ti, no cambiare mi guion—

-no entiendo cómo puedes ser el mejor si ni un carajo libreto puedes hacer decentemente, esto ni a mi abuelita la cursi le gustaría—

-disculpen—dijo praut tratando de que las cosas no fueran más lejos.

-pues yo no estoy para complacer gente, mi trabajo es escribir, cuando yo nací no me dijeron que tenía que vivir para cumplirte hasta el más mínimo capricho—

-pues es una lástima que no te acuerdes del momento en que te lo dijeron—

-¿Qué dijiste?—

-no pienso repetir, si además de pésimo escritor eres sordo no puedo ayudarte—

-¿señor Douglas, no cree que ya tardo nuestra orden?…- intento amy aliviar la tensión y desviar el tema sin éxito

-si no entiende que este ese el borrador…. —comenzó haruka

-¿Qué pasa?...hasta hace unos segundos me estabas tuteando, vamos vuélvete a hacer el valiente—reto Michiru

-chicos—continuo praut al ver que no le hacían caso

-yo no tengo que fingir nada, ese es el borrador aun no está todo decidido, no es como si vayamos a filmar saliendo de la cafetería, como se ve que solo es una triste novata, debería estar con su madre para que le cambie el pañal, sigue siendo una niña inmadura, si solo una niña babosa—

-bueno supongo que ya no hay película—declaro praut decepcionado, al ver en que se había convertido la cena—oh vamos, damas y caballeros, no hay nada que ver aquí—alzo la voz dirigiéndose al público espectador del show de haruka y Michiru

-pero sabe que es inconcebible— Michiru entrecerró los ojos, sabía que ese era el momento para mandar todo al diablo, darle unas cachetadas al atrevido rubio y salir de ahí con la dignidad muy en alto, pero de nuevo esa debilidad que estaba embargándola últimamente con el rubio se hizo presente— debe cambiar el personaje, no quiero que el galán sea rubio, hágalo pelinegro…los rubios son horribles, si cambia eso quizá sea un poco más aceptable el film— haruka sintió la mala vibra de Michiru

-mejor aún—dijo contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse, no era una persona muy pacifica que digamos pero tampoco era alguien que buscara el pleito cada dos por tres así que decidió tirar de pobre niña mimada a la cantante francesa, la mesera llego con lo pedido y comenzaron a comer en la atmosfera llena de tensión que habían creado haruka y Michiru

-hare el personaje un poco más fuerte, es decir en algo tiene razón a todos les aburriría una protagonista débil y abnegada, seria pan con lo mismo, unas protagonistas rayan en lo sumisas y ninguna defiende su dignidad femenina—

-tienes razón haruka, debemos encontrar ese punto exquisito entre la feminidad y la independencia— finalizo praut contenta de que la rubia diera su brazo a torcer, cosa un tanto rara en ella que solo lo hacía con Margaret y algunas veces con el haruka asintió, Michiru agrego un poco más condescendiente

-eso es lo que quiero, no quiero una princesita de cuento, ni una incomprendida social, solo quiero el personaje de una mujer, que tenga virtudes, pero también sepa equivocarse. Que sepa amar pero también sepa salvaguardar su dignidad, alguien que le tema al que dirán…—

-Michiru bovary, eso suena bien—opino haruka, Michiru volteo a verla era la segunda vez que le decían eso.

-bueno, brindemos, porque esta película sea la mejor de todas cosa que estoy seguro porque ya está despertando bajas pasiones— amy rio un poco más tranquila de zafarse de la atmosfera tan pesada

-y eso que solo están presentes la actriz y el escritor—opino amy Douglas sonrió ante el comentario

-ah querida…se ve que no ha estado en una junta política, es el triple peor, la política es el arte donde los cerdos pueden hablar-

-bueno pues salud, por…el llanto de la luna– dijo Michiru alzando su copa, todos la miraron con desconcierto—esta excelente esa escena de tu guion, podría ser un buen titulo

-es perfecto querida, sabía que aportarías grandes cosas al proyecto—exclamo emocionado el magnate, haruka recordó la escena en la cual se reunían los enamorados bajo la luz de la luna, a sabiendas que esa noche les iba a salir muy cara.

-por el llanto de la luna entonces—brindo haruka

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-eres un terco, ¿por qué le ofreces la luna y las estrellas a esa francesa?, hasta promoción musical—

-a mi me conviene crear expectación en su llegada, es decir la cantante francesa del momento en Inglaterra, y como ella dijo, nuestro país, mejor dicho toda Europa tiene una fascinación con Francia, y si eso le sumamos una película con el galan del momento y a esos dos un estupendo guion por el escritor sensación….tendremos la parte de la expectación más que cubierta, es por eso que quiero que sea algo conocida en nuestro país—

-no se te va una –

-y si se me va la recupero—

-aun no entiendo cómo puedes poner todas tus fichas en una novata…-

-ya el tiempo dirá a quien le da la razón—

-como sea, solo quiero terminar este proyecto e irnos a vivir Margaret y yo a Grecia, allá podría seguir escribiendo—

-¿piensas dejarme?—pregunto Douglas con el tono más serio que Haruka había escuchado, en su parlanchín amigo

-no es eso….solo que el clima de Londres no beneficia en nada a Margaret, quisiera irme con ella a un país mas cálido, es por eso que decidí que terminando el guion me iré de Inglaterra— dijo haruka decidida mirando las calles de Londres pasar sentada en el carro de su amigo

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Michiru estaba besando furiosamente a amy, detuvo de golpe sus besos y tomo la botella de vino y para después derramar el liquido en pecho desnudo se la guitarrista, amy sonrió cuando michiru con la punta de su lengua comenzaba a limpiar todo rastro de licor

-"cero y van tres Michiru, ese idiota te ha vencido en tres ocasiones, ni Ulrika ni Enzo que fueron mi esposo y mi amante favorita me doblegaron y llega este imbécil y con su sola presencia me hace titubear…NO LO CONSIENTO"—comenzó a lamer en círculos el clítoris de amy, mientras ella misma hacia lo propio por su satisfacción, se detuvo y se paro con la intensión de desabrocharse la ropa dándole un sensual espectáculo a su compañera, bailando y moviendo las caderas deseando que en vez de amy estuviera cierta rubio viendo su sensual espectáculo— "pero el será mío, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, un tiempo que esa película me puede dar muy fácilmente"—

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Y nuetra Michiru volvió a caer en la lujuria ….y ahora esta mas que decidida con haruka :O como ven ¿creen que caera ante sus encantos?

¿y Michiru por que siente tanta debilidad con la rubia consentida?

Bien….los dejo y los espero el siguiente capi :)


	9. El actor de remplazo

_**Antes que nada los personajes son de naoko takeuchi (Margaret y Douglas no) xD**_

_**Asi que pueden leer..**_

_**Alla abajo platicaremos…**_

Haruka manejaba su hermoso bugatti orgullosa, Margaret a su lado bajo la ventanilla.

-vaya, pareces niño con juguete nuevo—

-por supuesto, esta belleza no se ve todos los días, no tiene comparación—

-bueno, si a mí me preguntaran yo diría que le gana cierto maseratti convertible, de algún amigo nuestro— haruka apretó el volante del carro, bastante mosqueada, Margaret sonrió y puso su cara de inocencia, haruka suspiro resignada, como siempre su esposa le ganaba todas las batallas

-por supuesto que sí, es porque aquel ya no sabe en qué gastarse el dinero que tiene—

-eso si, por cierto muchísimas gracias por traerme a la grabación, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí—

-no es ningún problema, de todos modos Douglas me exigió que estuviera presente en las grabaciones para coordinar al director y al personal de producción sobre como quiero las cosas, al parecer están teniendo problemas en la realización, eso fue lo que me comento Douglas, y por eso me pidió que fuera a ayudarlo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, volteo a ver a Margaret –margarita del edén aun no entiendo como a ti también te puede gustar Michiru Kaioh, me haces escuchar diario la radio y no conforme con eso me exigiste un acetato de su producción, y como todavía no estaban produciendo en Inglaterra lo tuve que pedir de Francia, — dijo Haruka tranquilamente parándose en un cruce, ya habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que vio a Michiru Kaioh en persona, en aquella cafetería, eso porque la "diva de Francia" como era conocida por la radio se había encargado de conquistar toda Inglaterra, las estaciones promocionaban durante todo el día que poseían una entrevista con Michiru la cual duraba solo 2 minutos o 3, al contrario de lo que podía suponerse su actitud altanera y cortante lejos de perjudicarla le ayudaba.—la mentada diva de Francia – se burlo la rubia. Margaret volteo a verla

-no se por qué no te cae bien, después de todos son compañeras de trabajo—

-precisamente por eso, si es insoportable en sus entrevistas en persona es peor—

-no exageres, siento que ella solo está interpretando un papel que le sale muy bien por cierto—Haruka volteo a ver a Margaret quien se armo de paciencia con su esposa—si me refiero a todo lo que ella es…lo cortante, lo fría, siento que ella está actuando aun en propia vida, pero aun así creo que tu eres más altanera que ella…y eso no es actuación para nada—

-¿Cómo dices?-

-si, piénsalo, ella por lo menos contesta de malas maneras, tu ni eso, cuando de repente te entrevistan continuas caminando como si nadie te estuviera hablando, y cuando algunas personas se acercan a saludarte y decirte que te admiran, solo asientes y te vas o dices un "solo a mi me interesa lo que opino de mi propia persona"… si eso no es ser soberbio no sé lo que sea, Haruka… "el inalcanzable ingles"-

-sabes que ese apodo me molesta—

-oh y porque, si es una descripción de lo que eres para las personas—

-si fuera el inalcanzable ingles, no estaría casada, y no es ingles es inglesa, además tu sabes cómo me molesta toda esa faramalla de los reporteros y la prensa , la radio… uff, las fans lujurientas que no saben que estoy bien comprometida, y sobre todo …-

-oh entonces no se cómo le reprochas a Michiru Kaioh el que sea tan cortante, si tu sabes lo que se siente ser acosada—razono Margaret.

-pues por qué…por que…en mi se ve lindo, en ella se ve espantoso—

-que niña eres—

-oh mira es ahí –dijo agradecida de llegar y dejar esa conversación tonta de lado, ante ellas se encontraba unas especies de almacenes donde iba y venía la gente—ahí es la bodega donde guardan los equipos, y mira esos son los campers de los artistas, y mira ahí es el edificio de vestuarios, auditorios, salas de edición, un parque recreativo, gimnasio, dormitorios para mil personas, comedores …estas ante una nueva productora de cine que puede competir con las que están en Hollywood—comento Haruka orgullosa, Margaret abría los ojos ante los detalles que le comentaba su esposa .

-cuanto mide este lugar—

-mmm …pues aproximadamente 55 millas, aunque prout me comento que quería comprar los terrenos colindantes, aumentarlo otros 50 millas, según el quiere poner una universidad de artes visuales, cine, actuación, ingeniería en telecomunicaciones, un laboratorio de optimización y mejoramiento de videocámaras y además de una ciudad exclusiva para sus directores, actores y escritores estrella, por cierto Douglas me ofreció la mansión que esta a lado de la suya, yo por supuesto no acepte, pero si tu lo deseas nos mudamos el momento que tu digas —

-vaya, parece que si se tomo en serio este proyecto—

-y que lo digas, Douglas tiro la casa por la ventana- Abrió las puertas de su coche y le aventó las manos al valet parking, abrió la puerta de Margaret ceremoniosamente y le tomo delicadamente la mano— se dirigieron al edificio principal donde grabarían las siguientes tomas, cuando Haruka abrió la puerta del edificio una montaña de personas se acercaron a ellas

-señor Tenoh, está bien este vestuario— una mujer de aspecto oriental les acerco unas camisas

-azul rey, dije azul, rey, eso parece azul turquesa—

-señor Tenoh, que lugar le parece mejor para filmar el jardín del príncipe Badran Assaf esta o esta—

-la izquierda— dijo trabajosamente mientras protegía con sus brazos a Margaret del tumulto

-señor Tenoh, el señor praut lo quiere ver—

-donde están—

-está en el set de grabación—

-señor Tenoh, están bien estos floreros— la muchacha que pregunto fue empujada por otros que querían acercársele al guapo "hombre", el florero salió volando en dirección hacia Margaret , quien fue cobijada por unos fuertes brazos, lo único que sintió haruka fue un leve ardor en su frente y que todos los demás la veian asustados, se llevo la mano a la frente al sentir un leve cosquilleo espeso que bajaba rápidamente, sintió el cálido liquido rojo y miro a la chica rubia de coletas con desdén que le miraba aterrada.

-niña idiota ¿ya viste lo que provocaste?—grito furiosa, unas palmaditas en su espalda la hicieron detenerse

-ya, ya , haruka, estoy seguro que esta pequeña no lo hizo a propósito—

-pues claro que no, ahora me van a descontar eso de mi sueldo—

-por supuesto que te lo van a descontar, casi lastimas a mi esposa— grito indignada Haruka, quien se callo de golpe al ver a Margaret

-no te preocupes pequeña….—dijo moviendo la mano incitando a decir su nombre, la joven la miro con confianza

-serena…-

-ah serena, no te preocupes, cuando haruka se vuelva a portar así contigo me avisas, y avísale a Haruka si te dicen algo sobre el incidente, ella no permitirá que te digan algo por esta tontería—

-¡y ustedes que tanto miran¡ lárguense a desquitar su sueldo o a rezar por un poco de iniciativa, no es posible que para todo quieran venir a consultarme— todos salieron despavoridos para no provocar a la fiera que sabían era haruka Tenoh muy molesta, se fueron para tratar de cumplir su trabajo sin la ayuda del guionista, la escritora tomo el pañuelo que su esposa le ofrecía, se lo puso en la cabeza, y señalo a serena con el dedo —y tu jovencita…serena—serena volteo a verla espantada esperando el regaño de su vida –esos floreros estaban bien, lánzate a conseguir otros, aquí no ha pasado nada— la muchacha de las coletas asintió y se fue no sin antes sonreírle a Margaret agradecida por la ayuda que le había dado. Haruka se adentro en el set y se acercaron a hacia donde estaban grabando Michiru que portaba una armadura como un soldado de cruzada y el actor que le habían conseguido: Darién chiba el cual portaba unos trajes árabes, que dejaban al descubierto un bien trabajado cuerpo, movía la mano exageradamente haciendo sonar las de por si muchas esclavas de oro que tenían. Ambos estaban en una encarnizada discusión, mientras tanto Douglas platicaba con el director Friedrich Plumpe, Haruka se emociono, ahí tenia al mismísimo director de Nosferatu, se dijo que tenía la OBLIGACION de pedirle al señor Friedrich una foto con ella y Margaret.

-¡DE ACUERDO¡ volveremos a grabar, toma 14…comenzamos en 5..4…3…¡accion¡- el director comenzó a grabar y mover la palanca que permitia el movimiento de la película. Darien y michiru que ya estaban en su papel, darien se quedo viendo endiosado hacia michiru y comenzó a acercarse lentamente

-pero…¿Qué es esto? , ¿acaso dios me tiene una misión y me ha mandado a su mas bello angel para comunicármelo?, ¿o es que he muerto y no me he dado cuenta cuando llegue al paraíso?— michiru quien estaba distraída volteo al ser sorprendida por la interrupción de darien, y dio un paso hacia atrás

-haruka, has que yo pueda mover la palanquita, solo una vez aunque sea, se ve entretenido—susurro margaret

-despues comprare una para que me grabes todo lo que quieras, y …como tu quieras—

-eres una lujuriosa— reclamo margaret con fingida molestia dándole un codazo

-yo no he dicho nada, tu eres la malpensada—se defendió haruka—mira ya va a actuar tu heroína— dicho esto ambas mujeres pusieron atención, pero no solo eran ellas, todos estaban expectantes en la actuacion de michiru

-yo no soy ninguna visión, al contrario de lo que usted piensa no traigo ninguna buena nueva, solo soy la personificación de la desgracia. El angel de la destrucción que se ha puesto ha tu servicio, que ha vendido su alma para complacer los mas torcidos deseos del que ahora es su amo, el angel que no quiere nada mas que su amor y….y…—michiru cerro sus ojos resignada, darien se le quedo viendo desconcertado—ya se me olvido—dijo finalmente resoplando y comenzando a caminar hacia su libreto

-ha estado asi de nerviosa desde la mañana—susurro douglas hacia haruka quien asintio—y con el genio que tiene darien chiba,seguro que esto n o saldrá tan bien como pensé— Douglas volteo a ver a haruka –que te paso en la frente—pregunto señalando la sangre que aun salia de haruka

-pues mira—señalo haruka hacia el escenario desviando el tema, todos vieron cuando darien tomo furiosamente el brazo de michiru quien lo miro sin ninguna emoción y luego con desden

-¿se te ofrece algo?— pregunto la del cabello aguamarina

-si, puede decirme por favor ¿con quien tiene uno que acostarse para conseguir estelarizar una pelicula? – grito darien a los 4 vientos para que todos los ahora sorprendidos presentes escucharan

-pero que patan—dijo margaret viendo con reproche a darien, y luego a michiru quien seguía tranquila

-pues , eso dígamelo usted , tiene mas tiempo en esto que yo—si los presentes estaban sorprendidos y tensos, con lo que dijo michiru abrieron la boca de par en par, ¿Cómo se atrevia esa mujer que además era nueva en esto en insultar a una estrella de gran renombre como darien?

-es usted una pobre tipa, con aires de grandeza, tengo suficiente …me retiro no necesito soportar estas majaderías—

-¿y a mi que me dice?, lárguese si le apetece—

Darien salio molesto del set y todos se quedaron viendo como una despreocupada michiru se sentaba tranquilamente, y leia muy concentrada su guion

-esto es un desastre, a ver Arthur, ¡ARTHUR¡ -grito douglas, el muchacho llego corriendo al ver que el jefe de jefes le gritaba desesperado, y le entregaba las llaves de su convertible—lanzate por el señor chiba, si no lo alcanzas agarra el mi carro pero tienes que traerlo de vuelta dile que quiero hablar con el—el chico cumplio la orden prácticamente volando—señorita michiru, comprendo su molestia, pero debería tratar usted de mejorar un poco, vamos la he visto en las clases y esto…- dijo con una mueca de asco—no tiene comparación con lo que sabe hacer— michiru solto el guion bruscamente sobre la silla que tenia a un lado

-pero ¿Qué quiere usted, si el sujeto que me puso es un patan? No me siento ni segura con el, ni protegida, ni apoyada, a ese fulano lo único que le interesa es verse bonito en la pantalla, y actuar lo mejor que puede para opacar mi desempeño—

-señorita michiru no creo que el señor darien…-

-¿quiere hacer la prueba?— dijo michiru parándose –muy bien póngame a cualquiera de los que están aquí, para que realice las escenas conmigo y asi le demuestro que el tipo solo es un barbaján—

-bueno querida…-

-elija a quien quiera—dijo furiosa , douglas volteo a ver a todos los presentes… haruka se encontraba ocupada en ese momento haciendo entrar en razón a margaret para que se presentara ante michiru después de las grabaciones, pero su esposa quería hacerlo en ese preciso momento, haruka que sabia que michiru podía ser bastante altanera no quería que le dijera nada ofensivo a su mujer, ya que si lo hiciera douglas también se quedaría sin escritor.

-bueno, en ese caso haruka has la prueba…- haruka y margaret que estaban enfrascadas entre que si y entre que no, voltearon

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia, michiru volteo a ver a douglas como si estuviera loco

-oh es una maravillosa idea, después de todo eres el que sabe todos los diálogos haruka…- margaret no desaprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a michiru—mucho gusto en conocerla madame michiru, debe saber que desde que escuche "Le pouvoir d'adieu" en la radio , me he enamorado completamente de su voz, es que el sentimiento que le pone a la canción…- comento admirada margaret, michiru sonrio

-muchas gracias …. Como te llamas—

-margaret—

-oh ya veo margaret, si fuiste al concierto que realice hace un mes— margaret nego avergonzada

- le pedi a haruka que me llevara 4 veces—declaro avergonzada—pero no pudo, estaba muy ocupado con la realización del guion, asi que se disculpo conmigo regalándome su disco—

"—todavía tuve que disculparme, después de que le hice un favor al no llevarla—" pensó haruka, sonriendo

-¿haruka?...eres hermana de el escritor Tenoh—

-no, soy su esposa—y Michiru no pudo evitar notar el tono orgulloso de la mujer

michiru habrio los ojos de par en par, puso mas atención a la mujer que tenia enfrente, si era la misma que recordaba en escocia la primera vez que vio a haruka , hizo lo imposible para no fruncir el seño, y soltar una sonrisa –"la famosa esposita"—pensó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarla de arriba abajo.

-hasta que por fin conozco a la dueña del corazon del señor Tenoh, su esposo esta perdidamente enamorado de usted- margaret al oir esto volteo a ver a haruka

-ni te emociones, no te ha dicho nada que no sepas—dijo haruka dándole un leve apretón a la nariz de margaret

-bueno, volviendo a otro tema—interrumpio michiru y sacando de su bolso dos boletos— aquí tienen estos boletos son para otro evento, ahí presentare una canción exclusiva en ingles, me honraría que acudieran, es hoy a las 11 de la noche, en el pub de jack — no sabia por que , pero le molestaba mucho la manera en que esos dos irradiaban felicidad, era notorio—"la mira como si fuera una diosa…pobre diablo"—pensó Michiru furiosa.

-nosotras estamos encantadas con asistir ¿verdad amor?— pregunto ilusionada a haruka

-morimos de emoción—afirmo haruka irónicamente, margaret le dio un leve codazo

-bueno anda haruka , ve con la señorita michiru, y ayudala a que se comience a desenvolver— haruka asintio con flogera

-no es necesario…en serio, puede venir el señor chiba y si es un profesional terminara las escenas conmigo , asi poco a poco sacaremos adelante esta pelicula—"prefiero hacer las escenas con el señor de la limpieza que con haruka tenoh…..ay no que estoy diciendo el señor de la limpieza ¡jamas!"

-por mi mejor, si piensa que es usted el personaje y siente como el, ve las cosas como el, y se funde, vera como todo va a mejorar, no se desanime—dijo haruka sonriendo, le caia mal si, pero otra cosa era que le deseara el mal, y no cumpliera con su trabajo, Douglas había puesto mucho de el en ese proyecto y si haruka tenia que ayudarlo a llevar las riendas lo haría, después de todo eso hacían los amigos

"—bueno en ese caso si prefiero hacer las escenas con el señor de la limpieza, ¿es que este tipo no sabe que es irresistible?"—

-bueno entonces hagamos el simulacro, haruka vamos ponte ahí, enseñale un poco a michiru como quieres que sea el personaje— la rubia miro hacia margaret quien asintió, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a la flamante sala, la cual estaba adornada con tapetes, alfombras, almohadas y plantas, haruka se dirigió ahí con flogera –"para todo me necesitan aquí, todo quieren que haga"— pensó molesta, Michiru se acerco a ella

-comenzamos en …5….4…-

-y digame cual escena estaban filmando, no puse atención— declaro sinceramente, Michiru entrecerró los ojos y sonrio divertida

-la escena donde el príncipe badran y la condesa amanda, se reencuentran—aclaro como no dándole importancia, mirando de reojo la que sabia iba a ser la reacción de la rubia quien no tardo en asustarse, y mirar hacia margaret preocupada.

-oye Douglas, por que haruka puso esa cara de horror—pregunto margaret, Douglas sonrio

-por que, va a grabar la escena donde la condesa amanda y el príncipe Badran se reencuentra, y esa escena implica beso….—

-ah ya veo, que risa conociendo a haruka…-

-se va a negar a hacer la escena y nos va armar un show, lo se, por eso estoy buscando otra un poco mas light en el guion—finalizo Douglas

-3…2…1…¡ACCION!- finalizo el director, haruka no reacciono durante tres segundos, Michiru la miraba con cara de "a ver a que hora" –"lo haces por tu amigo haruka, lo haces por tu amigo"—

-pero…¿Qué es esto? , ¿acaso dios me tiene una misión y me ha mandado a su mas bello angel para comunicármelo?—cuestiono haruka, en la voz que era como un susurro-¿o es que he muerto y no me he dado cuenta cuando llegue al paraíso?— finalizo mirando con fervor y admiración a michiru quien estaba distraída volteo al ser sorprendida por la interrupción de haruka y dio un paso hacia atrás

-"válgame, ¿Cómo pudo aprenderse todo de memoria, hasta galimatías y expresión corporal, se nota que el se apasiona demasiado con sus personajes"—penso Michiru quien miraba a haruka dolida como lo requería el personaje, podía sentir como tenia los musculos contraídos de la creciente furia, cosa que no sintió con darien chiba -yo no soy ninguna visión, al contrario de lo que usted piensa no traigo ninguna buena nueva, solo soy la personificación de la desgracia. –

-vaya, se complementan muy bien—opino margaret a Douglas quien asintió sorprendido, no sabia mucho sobre la realización de una película pero sabia lo suficiente para saber cuando una escena valia la pena, y la que estaba pasando ante sus ojos era de lo mejor que había visto, Michiru siguió con su discurso

-El angel de la destrucción que se ha puesto ha tu servicio, que ha vendido su alma para complacer los mas torcidos deseos del que ahora es su amo—michiru alzo la voz reclamando el hecho de saberse usada por el príncipe, comenzaba a sentir la escena, haruka la miraba a los ojos como lo exigia el guion con un sentimiento de altanería— el angel que no quiere nada mas que a su amor y….y…—michiru tartamudeo-…ese amor, nunca será correspondido—finalizo por fin, horas rodando esa escena y siempre se trababa en esa parte, haruka se acerco a ella y le tomo dulcemente del menton

-"maldito Douglas, este favorcito me lo tiene que pagar a muy alto precio"—no sufras, Amanda la mas fiel….tu servicio y tu lealtad para mi valen mas que mil sacos de oro, dime pues entonces el nombre de tu amado que hoy mismo dormiras junto a el sobre los aposentos reales, entre sedas y caros manjares, junto al mejor vino, y en tu cuello un collar de perlas del mar de la diosa Ishtar, dime pues entonces el nombre de tu amado— después de semejante discurso haruka se aparto unos paso de Michiru dando por finalizada la escena.

-¿Por qué se detuvo? Iba tan bien—regaño margaret mentalmente a haruka

- es que ahí viene la escena del beso—dijo Douglas a margaret, Michiru volteo a ver a margaret quien se dio cuenta que le estaba pidiendo su consentimiento, margaret asintió y Michiru capto el mensaje y acerco a haruka tomandola de la nunca la rubia se tenso al instante, y sus labios mientras Michiru entreabria los suyos y cerraba los ojos cosa que NO pedia el personaje, el personaje le robaba el beso al príncipe, dejándolo sorprendido , y fue cuando se dio fuenta que Michiru kaio le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de continuar la escena, estaba fría no sabia que hacer. Solo miraba ese rostro perfecto ante los ojos de cualquiera dispuesta a la entrega de algo tan sencillo como un beso-

-oh, esto de causar expectativa es maravilloso—opino el director acercándose a mas a ellas, tomandole los rostros—sus expresiones son un poema—

-"un beso, vamos que tiene de significante un beso, solo es un simple beso, además lo haces por tu amigo, tu amigo te necesita"—pensó acercándose al rostro de Michiru lentamente, dudando todavía si lo que hacia era correcto, lentamente poso sus labios en los de la cantante, empujándola levemente hacia atrás, Michiru al sentir el empujoncito movio su cabeza, para profundizar un poco el beso, sintió el rictus tenso de Haruka y acaricio con su lengua los labios, mas que nada por curiosidad de saber el sabor del temperamental escritor…miel y limón, a eso sabia haruka tenoh, hizo un poco mas de presión con su lengua, queriendo saborear un poco mas de esos labios, y se sorprendió al ver como la rubia accedió abriendo ligeramente su deliciosa boca, Michiru no le dio tiempo de retractarse e introdujo su lengua rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano en su nuca guiándola mas hacia ella, como diciendo "tu no te escapas de aquí". Lo que ella no sabia es que haruka abrió sus labios a causa de la sorpresa, nunca pensó que la ahora "notable" actriz fuera tan lejos para querer meterle lengua.

-"maldición es una experta besando, no lo voy a negar pero no tiene ningún derecho de propasarse conmigo"— pensó la rubia, usando el mayor uso de su autocontrol para no participar en el duelo que la desafiante lengua de Michiru Kaioh pedia a gritos, apenas y correspondía las caricias que le proporcionaba la lengua que exploraba su boca de manera frenetica y experta, sintió a Michiru gemir en su boca y temblar levemente, haruka la agarro del hombro previniendo que no se fuera a caer, abrió los ojos, sintió que el beso ya se había extendido demasiado, cuando ya se vio imposibilitada a oponer resistencia a esa lengua que comenzaba a danzar al compas de la suya, ya que haruka comenzaba a corresponder a la pasión Michiru, asi que antes de perderse en la inconciencia comenzó a separarse de la cantante, quien adelanto su cabeza como queriendo llevarse lo ultimo de ella.

Miro atentamente como Michiru aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y en su rostro una obvia mueca de satisfacción, como si estuviera endiosada con lo que había pasado, haruka se le quedo viendo fijamente no podía dejar de ver ese rostro tan angelical la escena se lo pedia y no tenia pensado arruinar el momento, no iba a repetir ese beso de nuevo, miro fijamente el rostro de su compañera, que gracias a los efectos de la iluminación y el maquillaje era como ver verdaderamente a un angel. Escucho como Michiru suspiraba satisfecha, mientras que ella quien aun tenia agarrada a la francesa trataba de obtener aire de donde podía

-dice el director que sigan—susurro una voz detrás del escenario, quizá ellas no veian lo que sucedia alrededor, pero ahí estaba un emocionado director, un Douglas sorprendido, y una divertida margaret quien disfrutaba la escena, preguntándose que pasaría si Michiru Kaioh supiera que estaba besando a una mujer.

Haruka tomo valor de donde pudo se acerco rápidamente a Michiru quien aun con los ojos cerrados la recibió abriendo los labios, y con una pasión desbordante, ahora era haruka la que se entrego al beso, metiendo su lengua mas que dispuesta a una guerra que Michiru correspondió gustosa, la fuerza con que haruka se acerco hizo que casi tambalearan, la del cabello aguamarina tomo a la rubia del hombro, y con esa misma mano guio a haruka a que se recostaran en el sillón, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran uno contra el otro, fue ahí que Michiru noto algo que la hizo sorprenderse mas no perder la compostura

"-su pecho….su pecho es….¡EL INGLESITO ES INGLESITA!" pensó sorprendida.

-"si la beso apasionadamente acabare esto de una buena vez"—pensaba la ahora descubierta haruka

-¡CORTE!—grito el director—esto fue maravilloso, sublime, FUE MAGIA—dicho esto ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Michiru ante semejante revelación, y haruka al caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, sintió un ligero mareo y volteo a ver a margaret, quien risueña le hizo una señal con el dedo de que lo había hecho muy bien, y su sonrisa delato que que no había problema con ese beso.

-vaya, parece que a la señorita Michiru le gusta mucho su marido— señalo un camarógrafo venenosamente , margaret volteo y le sonrio

-bueno, ¿y a quien no le gusta mi esposo? …pero para la mala suerte de todas la única que le gusto soy yo – dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa , volteo cuando escucho la voz ironica de su pareja

-¿ya siente que puede realizar mejor las escenas?, o tengo que sacrificarme otra vez, por que creame no soy masoquista para someterme a semejante tortura—finalizo ignorando el ahora rostro herido de Michiru, que al principio estaba satisfecha con el resultado, creyo que haruka se había derretido con ese beso, pero al parecer no era asi

-con eso fue suficiente—haruka se paro bruscamente, y le tendio la mano a Michiru en ese preciso momento una persona abrió las puertas del set de grabación.

-muy bien Douglas espero que me ofrezcas algo bastante bueno para salir en esta película ,y solo continuaría si esa verdulera me pide disculpas – grito darien furioso, Douglas ni siquiera lo volteo a ver estaba mirando fijamente hacia haruka y Michiru. Después de meditarlo unos segundos tomo una decisión

-olvidelo, se le pagara esta semana de trabajo, pero ya no le necesito mas… le agradezco su paciencia—finalizo Douglas

-¿Qué?—pregunto darien sin creer lo que había escuchado

-si, es todo para usted, no puedo obligarlo a participar con mi actriz, asi que, puede retirarse—si estaba loco, pero lo que había visto en haruka y en Michiru no era cualquier cosa, ambas tenían magia, y eso se veía a leguas, se llevaban mal era cierto pero ambas eran muy profesionales…Michiru un poco altanera pero eso se podía solucionar, en cambio lo que ambas destilaban en pantalla era algo…excepcional.

-¿y quien se supone que es el actor que trabajara con esta…dama?—pregunto darien mirando a Michiru despectivamente

-el—finalizo Douglas señalando al nuevo actor, todos se giraron a verla y haruka no pudo mas que sentir un desconcierto y luego una creciente furia….

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!—grito haruka al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta para salir al estacionamiento tomando la mano de margaret mientras Douglas las seguía desesperado, quien uso todo su autocontrol para no dar un brinquito de sorpresa, nunca había visto a una haruka tan colerica como la que tenia enfrente de ella.

-haruka yo…-

-tu que…¡tu que¡-exclamo furiosa mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento a toda velicidad—ah si claro, tu lo que quieres es que me prostituya ante todos, haciendo todo lo que quieres que haga, no lo permitiré, no mas, accedi a esa escena pero es todo lo que puedo dar—

-haruka…acabo de despedir al señor darien por darte la oportunidad de que….—

-pues lo siento por ti douglas, pero yo no estoy para andar salvando proyectos mas alla de mi jurisdicción—

Dijo metiéndose al carro y azotando la puerta dando por finalizada la conversación, Douglas suspiro resignado, margaret antes de subirse se giro a douglas y movio sus labios, el magnate entendió y se metió para ajustar los detalles, quizá las escenas de Michiru se iban a posponer otros días mas, mientras trabajarían con los demás actores, y en las otras dos películas que haruka hizo el favor de escribir.

-haruka camate, no se te esta pidiendo que hagas algo indebido, aparte según me acuerdo, en el guion solo ha besos—puntualizo margaret con tono condescendiente, sabia que su esposa tenia un carácter de los mil infiernos, pero eso era una exageració, haruka apretó el volante y cerro los ojos un instante.

-pero margaret, yo no soy actor además no me puedo andar besando a las primeras de cambio con nadie mas y sobre todo…-

-mira velo de este modo, nadie mas entiende a tus personajes como tu, asi que puedes actuarlos con toda seguridad, si a eso le sumamos que eres muy "guapo" y muy sensual, entonces la parte de la actuación la tienes mas que cubierta….—

-yo no soy actriz, no recibi ninguna clase de actuación… bueno si cuando era niña, pero ya no recuerdo mucho—

-puedes hacer como Michiru, tomas clases, además no vas a dejar a douglas con este proyecto solo, tu sabes que si no lo ayudas puede venirse abajo y toda su inversión, TODO ESTO—enfatizo señalando ahora la "ciudad del cine" que había creado praut,-se perderá, y Douglas se ira a la quiebra—

-veremos—dijo haruka dando punto final al tema.

-cambiando de tema…que bien besa Michiru Kaioh verdad— pregunto socarronamente, la rubia la miro con desconcierto—si haruka no soy tonta, y se que no eres de piedra….es lógico que sientas emoción o que te dejes llevar, pero es eso, un beso nada mas, aunque debo decir que estabas muy tensa ¿Por qué? ¿por mi? Sabes que no me enojaría por eso….confio demasiado en ti para ponerme a analizar tonterías, se que me amas y yo nunca..oyelo bien yo nunca pondría en duda tu amor - ¿Cómo le hacia la mujer que tenia ahí enfrente para leerla por completo? ¿Cómo supo que le estaba atormentando por completo la idea de que margaret hubiera visto semejante escena? La mujer solo acaricio el rostro de ella, y le sonrio

-gracias por comprender, te lo compensare dime que es lo que…-

-quiero ir al evento de Michiru Kaioh—dijo finalmente margaret, haruka pensaba negarse rotundamente cuando su esposa comenzó a tener otro ataque de tos, que cada dia eran muchísimo mas frecuentes . paro el carro mientras que su esposa le hacia unas señas con las manos, haruka le acerco una botella de agua y le dio leves golpecitos en la espalda para que se calmara , cuando la tos fue mitigada margaret hablo con un hilo de voz

-entonces que ¿si iremos?—pregunto con una sonrisa tratando que se olvidara el incidente…no lo logro, la rubia asintió

-solo si te tomas este jarabe—dijo sacando de su bolsa el jarabe de reserva que siempre llevaba a todos lados , esperando que el evento de la insoportable francesa terminara pronto.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

¿Qué tal? NO SE LO ESPERABAN jajajajaja :9

Bueno ahora si, la foto de mi perfil aquí en es efectivamente margaret, para los que todavía tenían dudas.

Lo prometido es deuda no deje a darien en la película, asi que no me pueden decir nada al respecto, sobre la película bueno el guion que creo haruka trata sobre una española en la época de las cruzadas que traiciona a su país, cuando pierde la cabeza por el príncipe sarraceno, y comete delito tras delito por el amor que le tiene al malvado príncipe ….el cual le hace cometer pecado tras pecado bueno esa es la idea principal, bueno lo comento por que no le dare tanta importancia a la historia de la película si no a lo que pasa con esta…

Ok otra cosa….no…haruka no disfruto ese beso, ella lo hizo para ayudar a Douglas, lo dejo aclarado y margaret no se preocupo , ella sabe lo que tiene en casa : )

Pero eso no hizo que michiru no disfrutara claro esta.

El director es l nombre real del creador de nosferatu como dije anteriormente y amm

¿Qué mas?

Pitty me comento algo muy interesante sobre tomar actores de la época, y claro que lo voy a hacer, no solo a actores si no a celebridades de aquellos tiempos, solo serán pequeñas menciones tampoco pienso ocuparlos en un cap o en varios, solo será para agregar mas realismo a la historia.

Agradezco sus reviews y espero con ansias los de este capitulo en serio me ayudan mucho a seguir con esta historia

Siguiente cap el martes o miércoles (ya entre a la universidad comprendan) u.u

Hasta luego se les quiere…se que me esperan sus jitomotazos con ese beso xD


	10. El concierto

_**Primero que nada los personajes no me perteneces pertenecen a naoko takeuchi**_

Haruka y Margaret estaban desternillándose a carcajadas con la anciana pareja que tenían por invitados.

-y se tuvo que andar desnuda por todo el parque real…. — rio el anciano

-pero duquesa como—pregunto Haruka

-hay ni yo misma se como paso, solo sé que se me atoro la falda en la rueda de la bicicleta…me tuve que esconder en un arbusto, para que la reina tuviera que prestarme una falda nueva…jajajajajaja hubieran visto su cara, ah pero no conforme con eso, después voy y me en el estanque de los patos—la duquesa de york dejo su tasa en la mesita de centro, Haruka de inmediato la tomo

-permítame servirle más duquesa, duque —

-por favor señor tenoh—comento el duque

-le agradezco señor tenoh—dijo ceremoniosamente la duquesa, quien al verla salir volteo a ver a Margaret— que ejemplar de hombre, linda, que ejemplar...si yo hubiera tenido uno de esos hubiera tenido que llevar matamoscas en mi bolso, digo, porque hay cada mosca muerta que ha de andar detrás de tu marido—

-no duquesa, creo que mi ejemplar viene con matamoscas integrado—bromeo Margaret a la vez que tosía un poco, la anciana no evito durante un breve momento mirarla apenada, no tenían mucho de conocerse, apenas llevaban una semana que conocían Margaret, eso era porque a la duquesa le encantaba viajar y se llevaba a su marido, el último destino fue España aprovechando para ir a ver a su nieta y habían regresado hace 10 días, pero eso no importo para que la duquesa sintiera una enorme empatía por la señora de tenoh. A quien si habían tratado mas era a Haruka quien los invito para que ayudaran a Margaret a socializar un poco. El joven matrimonio no les comento nada, pero el matrimonio viejo no había nacido ayer y sabían muy bien qué es lo que pasaba con la joven.

-oh y sobre todo fiel…que maravilla de hombre, si me quitaran 20 años de encima le pediría que me llevara a la tienda donde los fabrican, ¿verdad que tengo razón dorian?—dijo refiriéndose al duque, Margaret ahora se encontraba entre la disyuntiva de reír, o ponerse seria ante el duque el cual miro con reproche a su esposa

-pues en ese caso le pediré al señor tenoh que me lleve al parque para cortejar a una señorita tan linda como la señora Margaret—

-no fue fácil señor duque….tuve que andar en mil y un parques para encontrar a una mujer como Margaret—dijo Haruka quien traía la bandeja con la tetera y varios pastelillos.—por favor duquesa—dijo entregando una taza de té a la duquesa y luego al duque

-es tan hermosa la señora Margaret que el señor tenoh no escatimo en arreglar el jardín, siempre lo veíamos trabajando y coordinando la decoración, ¿verdad amor? –

-es verdad, Margaret, tu marido siempre estaba cultivando y cuidando flores, hasta yo me llegue a preguntar si era gay. —dijo la duquesa que volteo a ver a Haruka espantada—lo cual hubiera sido un desperdicio claro, pero cuando me dijo que se iba a casar y que quería arreglar un jardín a la altura de su esposa, no hice más que conmoverme—Margaret volteo a ver a Haruka con interrogación, esa historia no se la había contado su esposa

-es que quería que lo primero que te diera la bienvenida fueran tus tocayas, las margaritas, ya sabes cómo tu nombre—menciono Haruka sonriendo, Margaret asintió sonrosada, los duques los miraron sonriendo.

- oh joven tenoh, viéndolo a usted una no pierde la fe en la juventud, y es que las nuevas generaciones ya no les interesa las buenas costumbres, es bueno ver a un matrimonio tan sólido y prometedor como el de ustedes…y es que se quieren tanto, ahorita las señoritas solo tienen eso el nombre…por qué lo demás, ni volviendo a nacer lo recuperan—bromeo la duquesa. –es mas ya por eso se pide la mano, por que todo lo demás ya está dado—Margaret rio, Haruka y el duque se pusieron rojos.

-señor tenoh, últimamente lo hemos visto más seguido… ¿no tiene ninguna historia pendiente?...no me lo tome a mal, es que estoy hambriento de mas trabajos suyos…leí gustoso "el secreto de lady monderella" y debo decir que me dejo encantado—

-le agradezco, duque, bueno ahorita estoy un poco ocupado en un proyecto que mi mejor amigo y socio está realizando y…-

-señor tenoh—interrumpió una sirvienta no sin antes hacer una reverencia—el señor praut quiere verlo, se encuentra afuera en el recibidor—

-que pase—dijo Haruka levantándose, le dio gusto que fuera a buscarlo, se lamentaba profundamente su actitud explosiva de la mañana y quería disculparse, la sirvienta musito un cortes "pase" y praut entro con su paso elegante y soberbio que le caracterizaba

-buenas tardes, Haruka tenemos que hablar sobre…- comenzó pero se calló de inmediato al ver a los ancianos que estaban sentados, su rictus se puso tenso, mientras los miraba fijamente, los ancianos respondieron la mirada, Douglas dio una leve inclinación de cabeza—buenas tardes duques de york—

-¿usted aquí?—pregunto el duque parándose repentinamente, Haruka y Margaret guardaron silencio

-amber vino con ustedes—pregunto Douglas presuroso, Haruka alzo las cejas "donde quedo su impecable cortesía" se pregunto la rubia, vio a la duquesa pararse alterada

-¿luego de todo lo que ha hecho se atreve a preguntar por ella? …¡vaya que es un sinvergüenza!—

-entonces cuando regresa su nieta—

-no lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que se va a quedar junto a su marido, como debe de ser y…-dijo el duque

-de ninguna manera…¡eso no lo acepto!—interrumpió furioso Douglas,

-pues por mucho que no lo acepte, eso ya no está en su decisión—la duquesa alzo la voz, haciendo que Douglas la mirara con los ojos desorbitados por la cólera

-en ese caso deme la dirección, yo mismo hablare con ella—

-Douglas, tranquilízate por favor, ¿gustas un te?—pidió Margaret, tosiendo, Haruka soltó a su amigo para acercarle un vaso de agua a su esposa

-tiene razón, disculpe…- dijo Douglas recordando que estaban en casa ajena y las anfitrionas las veían incomodas entre la disyuntiva de hacerse como las que no veían ni oían nada, o calmar los ánimos, o mínimo retirarse para que los involucrados resolvieran la querella –vengo a hablar con el señor tenoh, si no les importa, con permiso…Margaret un placer verte como siempre…-

-el placer es mío Douglas—

-duques de york, con permiso—finalizo, cargando un tono furioso

-es propio—finalizaron los duques, y Haruka se despidió cortésmente, dejando a Margaret atendiendo a los ancianos.

Cuando Douglas llego al despacho pateo furiosamente la silla

-me puedes decir qué demonios paso ahí afuera…- pregunto Haruka, tendiéndole una copa de vino al magnate que lo único que hizo fue tirarla el suelo con furia—solo como dato curioso, era parte del juego de copas, que me diste el día de mi boda—

-no se ni por qué me pongo así si desde hace mucho lo creía un caso cerrado…-

-nunca pensé que tuvieras un amor imposible—

-mas que amor imposible, fue un amor frustrado…mi primo aprovecho una ausencia mía, para destilar su veneno, contra mí, y cuando regrese de mi viaje de negocios ya estaba casado con mi prometida, los duques estaban furiosos conmigo diciendo que era indigno para su nieta…el muy canalla había inventado que tenia sífilis, y no conforme con eso, dijo que tenía amantes por toda Inglaterra…yo, yo—

-uff caray Douglas no me lo creo, pero a todo esto ¿Cómo dejaron a su nieta a manos de un tipo tan ruin como tu….¿primo dices?—

-si, un barbaján que dice que tiene mi sangre….pues por que el desliz ya estaba hecho, ya estaban casados y ni amber y mucho menos los duques iban a permitir semejante mancha en su familia—ironizo Douglas, Haruka le tendió otra copa, y esta vez Douglas bebió fervientemente—y lo siento por ella por que yo soy lo mejor que pudo haber tenido—

-vaya, viva el ego masculino—bromeo Haruka dándole un golpe en el hombro

-no es eso, es que …yo soy el hombre que pudo haberla amado más que nadie en esta vida…sabes que cambiemos de tema no estoy de humor…— Haruka se sintió mal por su amigo, el conocía prácticamente TODO de ella, sabía que era una mujer disfrazada de hombre, conocía perfectamente la sentencia de muerte que se posaba sobre Margaret, conocía su turbio pasado y el hecho de que era una asesina, pero esa historia del amor frustrado y el primo, ¿Qué mas no sabía de su amigo?

-ahora entiendo por qué tuviste tanta empatía conmigo, a ti también te traiciono un pariente- Douglas solo asintió viendo el librero de la rubia—bueno yo…sobre lo que paso en la mañana discúlpame..—

-no Haruka, el que debe disculparse soy yo, no me importo nada más que mi película y te expuse a hacer algo que no querías lo lamento…yo..Buscare un actor para Michiru y tu podrás irte a Grecia a vivir, después de todo esa es una razón por la que no quieres participar más en el proyecto verdad—no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-escucha…he tomado una decisión… yo…seré el príncipe Badran, actuare en tu película, te debo demasiado para dejarte solo en esta etapa, tu lo dijiste una vez, somos socios y amigos y los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas—

-saldrás en la película entonces—pregunto extrañado Douglas -¿pero y Margaret?—

-Margaret nació en Inglaterra, pienso que no es justo arrebatarle su lugar de origen solo por unos meses…además ella ya platico conmigo, no quiere ir a ningún lado, hablando de Margaret debo decirte algo, cumple años en unos días y quiero irme de vacaciones con ella, solo tres días, regresare aquí a partir del lunes, y podremos comenzar a realizar la película…eso si no tienes inconveniente…-

-claro que no, dime que le gustara a Margaret, debo darle un buen regalo es decir no todos los días uno cumple 18 años— sonrió Douglas –además Michiru tiene que terminar sus eventos pendientes este fin de semana, adelante puedes ir con confianza ¿regresas el lunes verdad?—

-así es, me llevare un guion para estudiarlo por allá, y saber más o menos que hacer y no llegar tan perdida, de paso le escribiré una carta a la madrina de Margaret, con todo esto estará más tiempo sola, y quiero que la anciana le haga compañía—

-la madrina…la madrina…ah es la señora tan peculiar que entrego a Margaret en el altar….—

-la misma, y mira quién habla de peculiares…el magnate al cual no le conocía ningún interés en las mujeres, tiene una tenebrosa historia que contar, me pregunto cuantas más tendrá en su repertorio…-

-varias—menciono Douglas tomando otra copa y encendiendo un puro—pero todo cambio cuando tu llegaste…- menciono despreocupado, volteo a ver a Haruka quien lo miraba con cierto desconcierto.

-que marica eres—dijo dramáticamente la rubia

-no me malentiendas idiota, me refiero a que me quitas a todos los prospectos—

-nada, yo no te quito nada, por que estoy casada….¡por dios, pero que gay eres Douglas!—

-oh maldita sea, uno no puede decirle nada a los amigos por qué no faltan los brutos que te malentiendan—

-y dime que te gusta, mi parte mujer o mi parte hombre—bromeo Haruka

-que imbécil estas—dijo Douglas—bueno te dejo, iré a dar instrucciones sobre el nuevo día que comenzaremos a trabajar y por supuesto me enfocare en los otros dos proyectos, ¿ya se habrán ido los duques?—pregunto saliendo del estudio

-hey, no huyas cobarde, se te va la oportunidad de declararme tu amor—bromeo Haruka.

-iras al evento de Michiru Kaioh—

-tengo que ir, la fiera me obliga—ambos rieron

-en ese caso nos veremos por ahí—Douglas abrazo a Haruka y salió de la mansión, se metió a su vehículo y se adentro por las calles de Londres con un bombardeo de pensamientos

"—es extraño, Haruka y Michiru….me inquietan ambas, ese beso todos lo vimos estaba cargado de deseos, casi podría decir que fue un beso lleno de amor…no imposible, Michiru y Haruka no se llevan bien, de hecho Haruka sigue absolutamente igual, pero la señorita Kaioh…"—recordó entonces la frase que le dijo el director, cuando recién terminaron de grabar las otras escenas

_**-"ese beso fue maravilloso sabes por qué…por qué saco en la señorita Kaioh sentimientos…no te fijaste Douglas…**__** quizá el la miro como si nada, pero ella lo miro como si todo….ese chico debe estar en la película"—**_

_**-"no puedo exponerlo por que en primera es mi escritor, segunda él no quiere, y tercera si nuestras conjeturas son ciertas, Michiru Kaioh puede terminar enamorándose del señor tenoh cosa que no puedo permitir ya que soy no solo su mejor amigo, también soy amigo de su mujer—"**_

_**-"si ellos salen, la película estará cargada de una notable tensión sexual que estoy seguro será un éxito"—finalizo el director**_

_**-"por lo pronto grabe las demás escenas…ya después grabaremos lo de Michiru Kaioh en cuanto consigamos un actor a la altura"— finalizo Douglas, el director asintió y se encamino a hacer lo pedido**_

-"Michiru Kaioh, pues por muy enamorada que este , mientras exista una Margaret presente, nunca tendrá oportunidad"—pensó Douglas sonriendo dando por finalizado su batalla mental

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-adelante—dijo Michiru al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, interrumpiendo su sesión de maquillaje, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver a una amy un tanto decaída a través del espejo, giro su cabeza y pregunto jovial

-y a ti que te pasa—pregunto, sonriendo—quien se murió—

-acabo de…confirmar mi compromiso con taiki kou—

-así que te casas—concluyo Michiru volviendo a su maquillaje—personalmente eso es lo peor que puede hacer una persona…pienso que el matrimonio solo es la jaula que ata al ave de por vida, claro solo en caso de las mujeres…por que los hombres pueden ir y tornar todo lo que les plazca….recuerdo que cuando me case con mi ex marido él ni siquiera tardo un año en ponerme los cuernos, claro que yo después de mucho pensarlo no tarde en hacer lo mismo, ¿Quién dijo que las mujeres no podíamos regresarles doblemente la cachetada dada?—dijo bromeando amy, seguía parada en la puerta, hasta que decidió acercarse

-yo quiero mucho a taiki—menciono—pero…no lo amo como te llegue a amar a ti, es solo que comprendí que en una relación alguien siempre quiere más, y ese alguien fui yo, es más me canse de solo querer yo—reprocho dolida, Michiru seguía con su maquillaje fría, ya había pasado por lo mismo demasiadas veces ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus amantes se cansaran de ella por lo mismo, la frialdad con que los veía y trataba Michiru

-bueno si tu corazón se aburre de querer…¿para qué te sirve entonces?—amy la miro asustada, Michiru volteo para verla a los ojos—cuando me dijiste que me ibas a amar para siempre, no pensé que "tu para siempre" fueran estos 6 meses 3 semanas y 5 días….

-sabes que no es solo eso, también entendí que a pesar de todo lo que te dábamos, Enzo, Ulrika o yo, nunca va a ser suficiente, nunca vamos a ser esa persona por la cual tu llegues a sentir la nobleza de amar— para el descontento de Michiru amy tenía razón, pero también para su horror su completo horror, cuando le dijo esa cantaleta de no somos esa persona por la cual tu tengas sentimientos de amor, se le vino a la mente el beso que tuvo en la mañana con Haruka tenoh

-"y como no, si ella me ha dado un beso de esos que humillan a la soledad"— Pensó mientras veía como amy esperaba su respuesta, se levanto ceremoniosamente de la silla, y asintió

-tienes razón…amy tienes toda la razón, muchos no entienden mi proceder y el por qué soy así, pero debes saber que estoy cansada ya de todo lo que me he vuelto …Ya he probado las prisas, el sexo exprés los amores precipitados, la abolición de los preliminares, los ombligos pasajeros, los te quiero a primera vista, los cuerpos fugaces, las bodas en parís , las cremalleras atropelladas, me enamore de desconocidas y las desquise a contrarreloj, ya no quiero eso, necesito encontrar un amor a fuego lento…un amor que me demuestre que puedo confiar y no sentir temor de que me vuelvan a traicionar. Necesito a alguien con quien sonreír, con quien pueda ser yo y esa persona me quiera por lo que soy, alguien que no me juzgue por lo que fui, ni por las decisiones que tome, ni por qué estoy aquí, alguien que no solo me de amor si no que me demuestre lo que es una verdadera amistad—finalizo apretando la mandíbula para impedir que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su pecho salieran ya que si salían dudaba que fuera a parar y el show debía de continuar

Amy se acerco y la tomo del mentón, acariciándolo suavemente—siento mucho no haber sido yo esa persona…-se acerco y le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios, escucharon la puerta abrirse

-ya tenemos que salir a escena—menciono Enzo—por cierto Michiru ya llegaron los papeles del divorcio, mas tarde los traerán—dijo algo incomodo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la "dualidad" de su pronto ex esposa

-bien vamos—dijo Michiru saliendo del camerino

-Michiru—dijo amy tímidamente—hoy es también mi último día con ustedes, ya le había comentado a Enzo, me tengo que ir para preparar mi boda…-

-te deseo que tengas mejor suerte de la que tuve yo, espero que seas feliz con tu político…como dices que se llama—

-taiki—

Michiru asintió y se encamino al escenario, como siempre el show debía de continuar

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka y Margaret se encontraban sentadas en una mesa platicando cómodamente.

-vaya, es bonito el lugar—dijo Margaret tomando de la cerveza de Haruka

-hey, dame acá sigues siendo menor de edad….—comento Haruka tomando el tarro de cerveza

-si, pero no por mucho tiempo, faltan 5 días para que cumpla 18, y ahí sí que se preparen las licorerías y tu billetera …- Douglas y Margaret rieron

-está bien yo ahorrare …pero hasta dentro de 5 días podrás tomar, antes no por qué….—

-damas y caballeros es un gusto presentarles a todos ustedes al orgullo de Francia…Michiru Kaioh—

-vaya por fin, ya habíamos esperado mucho tengo curiosidad de verla en vivo—menciono Douglas

-¿es la primera vez que vienes Douglas? – El magnate asintió ante la pregunta de Margaret—pero cómo es posible, si eres su patrocinador—

-es que …es que he estado ocupado y ni tiempo de divertirme tengo…es mas ya no sé ni a que sabe un buen te…me he perdido de una verdadera hora del té, haya sirven pero del instantáneo…parece brebaje del mismo Lucifer—menciono Douglas, Margaret rio, Haruka estaba ida, mirando a Michiru Kaioh que se estaba instalando en el escenario, el beso con la chica la intrigaba, era como si…como si cuando la beso le hubiera pedido a gritos que la amara, dejándole ver su soledad, era como si hubiera besado a una niña llorosa, y ella lo hizo, al final correspondió no con la misma pasión pero correspondió al beso, era por eso que asustada hizo lo que hacía cuando se sentía acorralada, se defendió y ¿Cómo? Atacando a la cantante….

-hey Haruka, que pasa, que tienen de interesante las bocinas para negarte a escuchar mi desgracia—pregunto Douglas -¿pedimos otra ronda?—pregunto Haruka asintió y volteo a ver a Margaret

-¿amor si te conté que sufrí hoy acoso sexual por parte de mi jefe?—pregunto Haruka viendo a Douglas-´por parte de él- Margaret volteo a ver a Douglas con enojo

-es cierto eso que dice mi maridito, Douglas…-

-eh …pero yo…-

-dile, dile que me acorralaste contra mi escritorio— siguió Haruka como un niño que acusaba a otro niño con su mama

-Douglas no pienso permitir que la integridad de mi esposo este en juego…será mejor que no nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra nunca más…- finalizo dramáticamente el "nunca más" guiño el ojo a Douglas como diciendo "ahí viene la suya Douglas" –aunque bueno debo decir que con dinero de por medio no hay inconveniente alguno, yo podría no saber nada durante una noche…dígame cuanto está dispuesto a dar por Haruka—pregunto Margaret

-¡MARGARET!—grito exaltada Haruka, Douglas y Margaret rieron.

-ponga un precio pero no quiero que demore más esta espera que me ahoga—

-mi esposa y mi amigo, ya nada en esta vida vale la pena—dijo dramáticamente Haruka, bebiendo de la cerveza que les tendía la mesera—oh miren silencio ya va a empezar el espectáculo—menciono Haruka señalando a Michiru

-buenas noches, agradezco a todos ustedes por venir, y comenzare este espectáculo con la siguiente canción que se llama "Le pouvoir d'adieu" –

-vaya esa es forma de tratar a sus admiradores, que forma tan seca de presentarse—opino Haruka—y míralos se desviven por ella, que ingenuos-

-bueno así es Michiru, no por eso se le va a querer menos o si—dijo Douglas escuchando los primeros acordes de la famosa canción

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Después que Michiru se presentara de esa manera tan seca, comenzó a cantar la canción que le había abierto las puertas la misma que había escrito su maridito que ahora tocaba junto a ella. El mismo maridito con el que iba a poner punto final a su relación hoy, cuando firmaran la mentada acta de divorcio.

Tu corazón no está abierto así que debo irme.  
El conjuro se ha roto, yo te amaba tanto.

"eso es cierto mi corazón nunca estuvo abierto para ti Enzo, me pregunto si en verdad tu llegaste a amarme y al saber que no eras correspondido te atreviste a querer desquitarte con todas esas amantes, en ese caso no me amabas como dices, por que de ser así me habrías comprendido, tu y todos esos amantes pudieron entenderme y esperarme. Pero no decidieron clavarme ese puñal por la espalda"

La libertad llega cuando aprendes a soltarte,  
La creación llega cuando aprendes a decir no.

"es cierto la libertad llega cuando te desinhibes, pero ¿esa es libertad? O la confundí con libertinaje, entonces el libertinaje es no saber decir que no, me pregunto , por que la felicidad momentánea es la que nos deja solos al final, por qué siempre que terminaba de tener relaciones con quien fuera siempre termino por sentir la soledad, no importa quien duerma a mi lado, siempre es lo mismo, siempre estoy sola.

Tu fuiste la lección que yo tenía que aprender.  
Yo fui tu fortaleza que tus tenias que arrasar.

"y si Enzo, tu fuiste el inicio de la vida que llevo ahora, tu me abriste las puertas al mundo que ahora pertenezco, pero no me dijiste que este mundo doliera tanto, no me dijiste que en este mundo, vas a estar sola aun acompañada, tu fuiste mi fortaleza, claro, yo rompí con esa fortaleza sin duda, no tenía otra opción, contigo me hubiera hundido, si siguiera a tu lado y me hubiera resignado a ser la inocente chica, ese mundo me habría acabado"

El dolor es una advertencia de que algo va mal.  
Rezo a Dios para que no dure mucho.  
¿Quieres subir aún más alto?

"y que no va mal en mi vida, rezar , ya me canse, ya no pido nada para mi, solo quiero paz, solo quiero encontrar lo que en mi falta para estar completa, aunque solo sea por un momento, quiero recordar lo que es ser feliz, quiero ir más allá de lo que antes he ido"

No queda nada que intentar.  
No queda sitio en el que ocultarse.  
No hay mayor poder  
Que el poder del adiós.

"ya no tengo nada, estoy desnuda ante mis pecados, y aunque nadie los sepa con que mi conciencia me atormente día y noche es suficiente, no hay mayor poder que el poder del adiós, por dios le pediré a Enzo que ya no fume sus cigarrillos egipcios cuando escriba, el poder del adiós, el poder del adiós, pues bueno le diré que es mejor, el poder de mandar todo al carajo, irme, irme de aquí correr y dejar el espectáculo, Londres, todo esto, toda yo, la Michiru ficticia. Ese es el poder del adiós

Tu corazón no está abierto así que debo irme.  
El conjuro se ha roto, yo te amaba tanto.  
Tu fuiste la lección que yo tenía que aprender.  
Yo fui tu fortaleza.

Michiru volteo a ver al hombre con quien un tiempo compartió su vida, y a amy la chica quien se iba de la suya, "¿Qué es realmente amar de verdad?" o mejor aun "que es sentirse amado" miro a lo lejos y se encontró con una verde mirada, en cuanto hizo contacto desvió su vista y su cabeza para seguir cantando, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a esa mirada, por lo menos esa noche no.

No queda nada que perder.  
No hay mas corazón más que magullar.  
No hay mayor poder  
Que el poder del adiós.

"y como no, si todo mundo se encargo de hacerlo pedazos, mi corazón ya no aguantaba más, me pregunto si la coraza que tengo y que muestro al mundo ya es solo una defensa, como dije antes, soy patética, no saber algo tan fácil, ya ni siquiera soy la chica que se ponía feliz al ver a su familia, ahora solo es un evento que raya en el corte de la monotonía, y pensar que cuando era niña me escandalizaba ver a mi padre o madre tomar una copa, nunca imagine que esa niña en adulto fuera capaz de organizar fiestas y borracheras que duraran quince o veinte días" pensó sonriendo melancólica

Aprende a decir adiós

Aprendí a decir adiós

"yo no aprendí a decir adiós, me enseñaron, que es diferente" pensó finalizando la canción, todos la veían endiosados y se dio cuenta que una lagrima rebelde viajaba por su mejilla, la quito de inmediato antes que alguien se diera cuenta, sonrió al público y dio una leve inclinación, para seguir con la siguiente canción del espectáculo

"Enzo estúpido su sentimentalismo barato me ha llegado, seguro estoy sensible por que hoy termina mi matrimonio"

-bueno la siguiente canción, esas chicas que estamos hartas de …- comenzó explicando el siguiente tema

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-wow estuvo estupendo el espectáculo—opino Margaret emocionada, -tenemos que ir a ver a Michiru en el camerino, después de todo son compañeras ahora que serán protagonistas de la película—

-si pero ella no lo sabe—dijo haruka—ademas yo creo que está cansada y…-

-oh vamos, yo iré ahorita mismo para informarle que comenzaremos a trabajar el lunes—

-te acompaño Douglas—dijo Margaret tomando el brazo del magnate

-espera te van a lastimar los fans, espera, voy con ustedes— finalizo la rubia adelantándose, al llegar a los camerinos se encontraron a un tumulto de gente que batallaba con unos guaruras, y en medio de todos un hombre alto, cabello negro sujetado con una cola, y barba, tratando por todos los medios de pasar

-¿Qué no ven que no puedo pasar, quítense de mi camino a un lado…GENTE ESTORBOSA—grito empujando a la gente para pasar al camerino de Michiru, los guaruras impidieron el paso cuando la puerta se abrió. Llegaron más guaruras y pudieron disipar un poco a la gente cosa que aprovecharon Haruka y Douglas, quienes pegaron su cuerpo al de Margaret actuando como barrera humana para ella. Douglas abrió la puerta y rápidamente pasaron, para ver como el chico y Michiru discutían acaloradamente

-disculpe Michiru, pero como hay demasiada gente tuvimos que saltarnos el protocolo—dijo Douglas excusándose –claro que si estorbamos nos retiramos—

-oh claro que no pasen, ¿Qué les pareció el show? –

-bien estamos encantados, interpreta maravillosamente—gracias sonrió Michiru, escucharon como el hombre tosía discretamente y todos centraron su atención en el, Michiru resoplo para luego mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—les presento a mi marido, bueno ex marido, solo le falta firmar el papel para que sea oficial— todos se sorprendieron ante la naturalidad de la chica—estamos en buenos términos, ya que el divorcio fue de mutuo acuerdo ¿verdad Enzo? ¿Qué seguimos siendo buenos amigos?—

-por supuesto que si amiguita Michiru—dijo irónicamente el hombre, mientras firmaba el papel—ves, he firmado ¿se ha roto algo entre nosotros? No verdad, digo no es que hubiera mucho , aquí esta—dijo depositando el documento

"soy libre", pensó Michiru feliz

-con permiso—finalizo Enzo abriendo la puerta—no se te olvide Michiru que hoy es la despedida de amy, a las once en casa de los Anderson—dijo antes de salir completamente

-vaya, es se ve que es un tipo apasionado, el es tu escritor verdad—pregunto Douglas , Michiru asintió

-debo disculparlo no está acostumbrado a tratar más que con sus amigotes, pero es buen tipo, -

-entonces por qué te divorciaste de el— pregunto Haruka, Michiru siguió mirando hacia arriba pensativa

-por que hay veces que la relación no deja mucho más que dolor, y es mejor cortar por lo sano, en fin , gracias por estar aquí—

-por nada ya sabes que soy su admiradora me encanta su voz señorita Michiru—

-oh vamos puedes llamarme Michiru nada mas, después de todo eres la esposa de un compañero de trabajo, hay confianza—

-gracias Michiru—

-hablando de eso, el señor Haruka ha aceptado unirse al proyecto, por lo tanto habrá llamado hasta el lunes a las 7 de la mañana ya di instrucciones—

-eso es perfecto me vendrán bien unas vacaciones y hay lugares en Inglaterra que me gustaría conocer—dijo Michiru disimulando su emoción, trabajaría con la inglesita

-entonces esta acordado , ahora si me disculpan iré a los servicios—

-te acompaño Douglas, desde hace rato quiero ir—opino Margaret

-adelante están afuera al fondo del pasillo—dijo Michiru, Margaret y Douglas salieron dejando a Haruka y a la del cabello aguamarina sumergidas en un constante silencio

-así que…serás mi compañero en la película…- Haruka asintió—compañero…¿o compañera?—

-compañera—aclaro Haruka despreocupada

-si lo ve tan natural ¿Por qué lo oculta entonces?—

-por que la sociedad es idiota, ¿usted cree que hubieran dejado que me casara con Margaret siendo mujer?, y supongo más que lo aceptaran, cree que nos dejarían en paz toda la prensa sensacionalista—Haruka miro la puerta donde había desparecido su esposa—yo me case con Margaret para hacerla feliz, pero si yo demostrara quien soy en realidad solo seria blanco de burlas y chismes eso sin contar su…-guardo silencio, estaba comenzando a hablar de mas

-entiendo…la sociedad es el mayor verdugo de las personas—

-con respecto al papel, quiero dejarle bien en claro que lo que usted y yo vamos a tener va a ser una relación meramente profesional, si quiere inspirarse en los besos pues conmigo no va a poder, no quiero que se vuelva a aprovechar así de la situación…- comenzó Haruka

- Me encanto besarte. gracias a ti me olvide del mundo por un rato—respondió Michiru –tu hablas sobre si te meteré la lengua hasta el fondo la próxima vez…no, no tendrás tan suerte, la próxima vez que haya lengua serás tu quien la use contra mi – Haruka confirmo que esa mujer estaba completamente loca. –yo te advertí completamente que tenía intenciones de devorarte, esa vez de la lluvia te acuerdas, solo que no hizo efecto en ti…normalmente cuando una mujer como yo le dice a un hombre que quiere saber lo que es ser amada de verdad, el tipo cae rendido a los pies de una, a los hombres les encanta saber que "saben más que la mujer" por eso se me hizo extraño que tu no cayeras…ahora comprendo, eres una chica, bueno MUY en el fondo, pero chica al fin—razono Michiru viendo Haruka de arriba abajo, la rubia solo contesto la mirada, con un suspiro, para después mirar al techo

-que decepción…-comenzo—pense que había encontrado a alguien que me comprendía…cuando mis padres murieron me dejaron solo los recuerdos de ese amor que tenían, siempre juntos, siempre felices, es por eso que a pesar del dolor y del miedo que me daba amar siempre jure que tendría mis propios recuerdos con la persona que decidiera amar.—finalizo mirando por fin a Michiru y acercándose a su rostro mirando fijamente los ojos de una estupefacta Michiru, Haruka ya no pudo aguantar una sonrisa ladina-¿ya aprendí a jugar?—dijo riendo y separándose de la francesa que seguía mirándola sin saber qué hacer. -¿Qué le pasa? , no acabo de hacer lo mismo que usted—

Michiru tenía una indescifrable expresión Haruka se le quedo viendo intentando adivinar que tanto pasaba por la cabeza de Michiru Kaioh para que pareciera que estaba en un debate mental. Lo siguiente que supo la rubia fue que Michiru dejando atrás todo rastro de lógica se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente , ella intento zafarse durante un momento

-¿pero qué hace?—pregunto desconcertada

-espere…un segundo espere—suplico Michiru, suplica que no fue atendida cuando sintió el empujón de Haruka

-que le pasa , ha enloquecido—exploto la rubia

- No me tiente que si nos tentamos ya nunca nos podremos olvidar….yo nunca me he sentido así antes…-explico Michiru

Las voces de Douglas y Margaret las apartaron, Haruka musito un "por mi váyase al infierno"

-las personas ya se fueron podemos salir con libertad—

-bien Douglas, me muero de cansancio, vámonos Margaret con permiso señorita Michiru—

-propio—dijo Michiru para después quedarse completamente sola

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

"**¡Oh, fue aquélla una noche extraña! Toda la vida de Marguerite parecía haberse concentrado en los besos de que me cubría, y yo la amaba tanto, que, en medio de los transportes de su amor febril, me preguntaba si no iba a matarla para que no perteneciera nunca a otro."**

-Haruka se encontraba leyendo "la dama de las camelias" a Margaret quien se encontraba refugiada en su pecho.

-Haruka es suficiente por hoy, prefiero quedarme con la duda, para mañana en la noche— dijo comenzando a desabrocharse su camisón de seda, Haruka dejo el libro rápidamente en el buro

-Margaret me preguntaba si quisieras salir dos o tres días, en un viaje—

-viaje. ¿Que clase de viaje?—

-a donde el viento nos lleve, solo tu y yo , había planeado una guía de viaje, pero es mejor dejar que el destino nos sorprenda— Margaret volteo a verla divertida

-llevemos bicicletas—pidió como una niña chiquita

—Todas las bicicletas que quieras – dijo Haruka complaciente besando la frente de su amada esposa. Quería irse un tiempo y desconectarse del mundo. Estar unos días solo Margaret y ella.

_**Ok ok lo se capitulo cortito y , aquí quiero mostrar un poco mas de Douglas y de Michiru, mas que de margaret y haruka, si se los compensare …el siguiente capi verán miel en margaret y haru, después de todo son sus vacaciones jojojo…**_

_**Michiru y haruka están que arden, si si michi todavía no sabe que siente por haru, pero si siente algo :O eso seguro y eso que todavía no empieza la peli :O **_

_**Espero sus opiniones :D agradezco a los que mandaron su review, ahorita los contesto, es que…es que…regrese a la universidad : ( es tristeeee pero actualizare mas lento. **_

_**Pero eso no quiere decir que lo deje, **_

_**Hasta luego nos leemos en el siguiente cap **_


	11. La cabaña y un recuerdo

_**Nada me pertenece haruka y Michiru son de Naoko Takeuchi**_

Haruka y Margaret se encontraban en una competencia de carreras, quien llegara más rápido al pueblo ganaba, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar competencia ya que Haruka se había dejado caer a propósito unas 4 veces para darle ventaja a Margaret, "lo siento, nunca he sido muy buena con la bicicleta" había sido su mentira. Margaret estaba esperando feliz a que su pareja se levantara, su hermosa cabellera pelirroja ondeaba junto al viento como una caricia, Haruka la miro dulcemente, mientras se levantaba junto con su bicicleta, y se acercara a ella

-¿en qué piensas?—pregunto, mientras tosía levemente

-en que te amo—dijo simplemente, mientras le revolvía el sedoso pelo y depositaba un beso en la frente—y que te voy a ganar esta carrera—dijo mientras aceleraba levemente la bicicleta

-"no tengo miedo en absoluto, ya ni a la misma muerte le temo"- pensó mientras veía a Margaret adelantarse y gritar un eufórico "si gano me dejaras beber licor"—"el sufrimiento que me puede ocasionar su partida, no es tan grande como el amor que siento por ella, y lo lamento por que este peligro solo hace que aumente mi amor, es el empuje que necesitaba para decidirme a ser el único ángel que mi Margaret quisiera"—

-eres muy lenta—grito mientras aceleraba por el camino de tierra, adelantando a su pelirroja esposa, el viento comenzó una frenética danza alrededor de los campos de lavanda quien se ondeaban en un delicado baile, perfumando la escena –"yo hare que esta mujer viva la vida tan plenamente que cuando llegue el día que todo termine y el cielo me la arrebate, ella llegara orgullosa para decir : "solo una cosa completa el alma, y he comprendido que esa cosa es el amor"- Haruka y Margaret se detuvieron en un callejón donde se encontraba un pequeño restaurant con varias mesas al aire libre, ellas dejaron a un lado de la mesa sus bicicletas y se sentaron despreocupadamente en la única que había lugar a un lado de una familia joven con dos niños, la mesera fue y les limpio la mesa de inmediato

-disculpen…ya sabe que desea ordenar señor—dijo dirigiéndose hacia Haruka quien ni siquiera se molesto en verla, solo le pregunto felizmente a su esposa

-¿Qué apeteces?—pregunto sonriéndole

-pide…—Margaret comenzó a tener un ataque de tos—pediré….-la tos no cedia, margaret hizo un gesto diciéndole que pidiera por ella ya que su ataque no la dejaba en paz.

-bien, tráiganos dos emparedados, puré de papa, dos ensaladas, y dos cervezas por favor— dijo mientras veía a Margaret quien veía apenada como la familia que compartía la mesa con ellas, se retiraba y se amontonaba dos mesas mas allá, volteo a ver con atención y de repente los de las mesas colindantes se habían alejado y apretujado en las mesas más lejanas.

-es una tísica—murmuraban, Haruka las miro con furia comenzó a levantarse furiosamente pero el brazo de Margaret la detuvo, miro a su esposa que negaba con una sonrisa que no sabía si era de melancolía o de resignación, pero obviamente era una sonrisa triste.

-seguro fue la tierra, y el ejercicio—comenzó tratando de cambiar el tema, acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente—después de todo hiciste una proeza en ganarme, yo que soy la máster del ciclismo, que se siente ganarle al mismito viento hecho mujer—pregunto arrogantemente

-no lo sé, se me vienen a la mente esos recuerdos con mi padre cuando me enseño a andar en bicicleta, quien iba a creer que llegaría tan lejos, mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de saber que la dulce niñita a quien un día enseño, hoy es la más rápida del mundo…agradezco también al señor tenoh que me dio la oportunidad y confió en mí hasta el último momento—Haruka rio, pero de pronto volteo a ver a la mesera

-disculpe señor, la dueña me pidió que se retiraran, los comensales no se quieren sentar junto a la señorita y…- la mesera bajo la mirada cuando sintió la furia del hombre que tenia al frente, si las miradas mataran la mesera estaba segura que no solo estaría muerta, si no que habría muerto a base de dolorosas torturas—discúlpeme, pero es que perdemos clientes—dijo la señorita apenada también por la situación, Margaret se paro

-no se preocupe ya nos vamos—dijo la pelirroja sonriendo avergonzada

-de ninguna manera—protesto Haruka, parándose no sin antes golpear la mesa con fiereza, la dueña del restaurant llego rápidamente al lugar, con cara de pocos amigos y mirando a Haruka con desprecio

-¿tienen algún problema?—pregunto con agresividad

-si, mi esposa y yo queremos comer aquí, y usted no es nadie para negarnos el servicio, para eso pagamos—

-señor si solo fueran ganancias las que me generara…-

-ya veo cual es el problema….si los tipos no se quieren acercar no es mi problema, si hay algo extra que pagar lo pago…le pagare 50 veces más de lo que voy a consumir, así que ahora por favor…ordene dos emparedados, y dos cervezas, no creo que eso tarde mucho verdad…ah y el mío sin tomate por favor—dijo sentándose y dejando a todos los comensales boquiabiertos, Margaret se sentó

-eso fue algo agresivo de tu parte, creo que deberías controlar más tus apasionamientos—opino leyendo la carta, y aventándola despreocupadamente

-si el dinero hace que nos dejen tranquilas por supuesto que pagare por tu comodidad, o que ¿Quién es la que se moría de hambre que no podía avanzar ni un metro mas, por que iba a desfallecer?—

-si ya se, ya se…debimos aceptar esa canasta con comida que nos ofrecieron las sirvientas—

-te dije pero no me hiciste caso…espera deja les pido una canasta con comida a la mesera, no sé si la necesitemos al rato que lleguemos al…-Margaret la miraba con curiosidad preguntándose a donde la llevaría la rubia—es una sorpresa, ni aunque me tortures diré nada—

Al finalizar la comida Haruka se dirigió a la mesera mientras Margaret iba a su bicicleta

-tome, es lo que acordamos 50 veces más de lo que consumimos, y un extra para ustedes—dijo tomando la canasta con comida-¿esta lo que pedí? –

-si señor aquí está todo tal cual nos lo pido—Haruka asintió y se dispuso a irse

-espero que con esto su mujer se reponga un poco, pobre de usted lleva una cruz muy pesada—menciono la mesera con tono venenoso, Haruka volteo

-gracias, pero con su fealdad no pudo más que hacerla empeorar querida, y no fue tan pesada como soportar su asquerosa presencia —dijo molesta llevando la canasta, cuando llego hasta Margaret le deposito un apasionado beso que dejo suspirando a varias clientas del lugar.

-vamos—dijo dándolo otro beso –hay mucho que te quiero mostrar a 4 kilómetros aproximadamente hay un…- Margaret puso un dedo en los labios de la rubia silenciando su explicación

-pasaste mucho tiempo pensando a donde me llevarías, no arruines la sorpresa antes de llegar a ella—dijo guiñándole un ojo a su esposa, tosió levemente, y en un intento por disimular su enfermedad, tomo la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, Haruka no tardo en alcanzarla –a ver…dicen que un verdadero escritor saca inspiración de donde sea para crear un buen escenario—

-si eso dicen las malas lenguas—corroboro Haruka que ahora estaba a la par de su esposa. Ambas iban a un ritmo tranquilo

-hace demasiado tiempo ya, que no puedo recordar, en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra tirado al olvido…- comenzó Margaret, Haruka comprendió que hacia su esposa y sonrió

- se encontraban paseando en bicicleta dos jóvenes amantes, una rubia y otra pelirroja, la rubia mucho más guapa que la pelirroja por cierto—Margaret entrecerró los ojos –como decía, andaban en bicicleta y las dos estaban de vacaciones—

-pero la pelirroja nunca estaba segura de ella misma, y su amante no ayudaba mucho—ironizo Margaret—lo que ambas no sabían era que ahí se encontrarían con un guapo muchacho pelinegro y de ojos verdes como los valles, y mucho menos sabían que ese muchacho quedaría enamorado de la pelirroja—

-si, pero la rubia no se le separaba, así que llegaron al bosque y comenzaron a caminar, la rubia le quería decir algo muy importante—interrumpió Haruka la inspiración de Margaret quien bufo molesta

-si pero la rubia tenía que esperar ya que tuvo que regresarse a buscar…a buscar…no se a buscar algo, el caso es que dejo sola a la pelirroja y justo en ese momento llego el pelinegro a entablar una agradable charla con ella, las cosas se fueron dando y ambos caminaron por el bosque…al llegar al claro el fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, sintiendo su aliento sobre ella y de pronto y para su sorpresa—

-se dio cuenta que tenia mal aliento, es más, dudaba que el chico conociera un cepillo dental—sonrió Haruka triunfante adelantando la bicicleta, Margaret pedaleo más rápido –es por eso que…-

-la chica no dudo en ofrecerle amablemente una pastilla de menta, y así el chico volvió a ser el flamante y perfecto hombre del principio, con ese problema resuelto, la chica no dudo en acercarse y alcanzo a rozar los labios carnosos y suaves del pelinegro el cual…—

-cayo fulminado tras el paro cardiaco sorpresivo que ocurrió, el chico ni tiempo tuvo de decirle a la chica que padecía del corazón, pobre…pero bueno en fin la chica pelirroja se dirigió a donde estaba la rubia, y se dio cuenta del amor tan grande que le tenía que ningún pelinegro volvió a intentar osar separarlas—dijo feliz, Margaret negó con la cabeza

-eres una infante todavía, estaba hablando en serio y convertiste este relato en un circo—

-circo, me pareció un final bonito, al final quedaron juntas, además que esperabas que dejara a un tipo besar a MI pelirroja—

-era un cuento—reprocho Margaret

-yo hasta en los cuentos te soy fiel—

-mentirosa—

-es en serio…oh mira ya llegamos—dijo señalando el lugar

-claro escapa de la conversación—

-que… ¿no estás ansiosa de encontrar a tu pelinegro?—bromeo Haruka bajándose de la bici y tendiéndole la mano a Margaret

-si, me muero…ya puedes irte a buscar algo por allá—

-que graciosa eh, pero mira ven, lo que te quiero mostrar está cruzando esta arboleda—

Haruka guio a Margaret por el lugar, y lo que descubrió fue una hermosa cabaña pequeña pero acogedora, y unos metros mas allá, unas aguas termales

-son las únicas aguas termales que existen en Inglaterra—

-en serio—pregunto Margaret viendo el casi edénico paisaje

-si, en serio…y son todas tuyas—dijo la rubia, su esposa volteo a verla ante lo que había escuchado, Haruka saco de su mochilita unos papeles, Margaret los observo, Haruka compro la cabaña junto con los terrenos colindantes, el bosque y las aguas termales, abrazo por la espalda a la pelirroja y susurro un "feliz cumpleaños"

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Michiru y Douglas corrían como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿señorita Michiru es cierto el rumor de que se ha comprometido con el señor praut?—

-señor praut, ¿Michiru Kaioh es la razón por la cual dejo de ser el mujeriego de antes?—

-¿Cómo va su película, es cierto que debido a su relación con Michiru Kaioh, esta ha podido aspirar tan alto?—

-como nos puede sorprender una cantante en una película señorita Michiru—

-corre querida—apresuro Douglas, abriéndose paso entre la gente tomando a Michiru de la mano cosa que alboroto mas a los reporteros, los guardias no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a aventar a toda la bola de impertinentes, Douglas no desaprovecho la oportunidad y acelero su vehículo, alejándose del lujoso restaurant

-uff nos salvamos de morir aplastados, gracias por aceptar mi invitación a cenar –

-no es como si tuviera algo que hacer, además es de buena educación aceptar la cortesía…por que espero que sea eso y no tenga ningún tipo de interés fuera del trabajo— Douglas rio –por que si es así me decepcionaría saber que hizo todo un teatro de película para conseguir a una mujer—

-como cree…si me gustara ya se lo habría dicho, o lo habría demostrado, yo no la veo mas allá que una bella mujer que va a ser mi actriz de cabecera, además….—Douglas paro en seco

-además?—pregunto Michiru

-no es nada…solo que me interesa conocerla un poco más, es decir pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos usted, Haruka, yo…y demás, es natural que quiera que mi equipo de trabajo se lleve a las mil maravillas—

-pues no creo que entre su escritor y yo haya muy buena relación—

-es que Haruka es peculiar, muy cerrado a tratar con la gente, hasta ahorita solo pocas personas podemos presumir de caerle bien—

-ya veo…-razono Michiru—escuche en todo este tiempo que llevo aquí he tenido la oportunidad de conocer gente, y tenemos usted y yo amistades en común…-

-ah sí, que bueno…-

-si, y debo decir que me sorprendió mucho escuchar que el caballero tan trabajador, serio y educado, era antes una persona muy…dada a la fiesta, ¿pero sabe que me sorprendió más? Que ese caballero empezó a cambiar a raíz de que entablo amistad con cierto escritor rubio de actitudes muy hurañas—

-ya veo, así que conoce muy bien a los Anderson o a los Gray—

-así es—

-sabe si me dejara llevar por las amistades de uno, ya tendría claro la clase de persona que sería usted, cosa que me sorprendería de una dama que además es hija de los dueños de la empresa de textiles más importante de Europa, no. una persona tan refinada no podría andar con esa clase de gente, que puede ser muy rica y de la nobleza, pero siguen siendo unas pérdidas—Michiru rio—cuide mucho con quien se frecuenta señorita Michiru, el que con lobos anda a aullar se enseña y yo no quisiera eso para usted—

-pierda cuidado, si usted era su amigo y sigue siendo un caballero ¿Por qué habría yo de dejar de ser dama?—

-pues como usted dijo, yo cambie a raíz de mi amistad con Haruka tenoh—

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?—

-no, no puede—

-sabe… Usted se ha convertido en una de las personas más interesantes que he tenido el placer de conocer y le agradezco el hecho de haber coincidido en esta vida—se sincero Michiru—además estar con usted, con Haruka y con su esposa, siento que será la experiencia más interesante que tenga en mi vida—

-esperemos que toda su emoción la plasme toda en la película señorita Michiru, no es bueno andar malgastando emociones que se pueden usar en el trabajo—dijo Douglas acelerando discretamente, quería dejar a Michiru en su departamento cuando antes.—luego uno anda cometiendo tonterías y no se fija en quien podría arruinar—finalizo con esa indirecta, Michiru lo miro a los ojos y sonrió

-por supuesto, tiene toda la razón—

-sobre Haruka tenoh yo debo saber sus intenciones—pregunto Douglas sin poderse aguantar más, Michiru solo se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventanilla

-Se lo que quiero que ocurra con el pero también debo ser realista, por lo tanto no tiene nada de qué preocuparse—

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Margaret se encontraba nadando en las aguas termales, Haruka estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras observaba de reojo a su esposa

-¿Qué tanto haces?—

-escribo un poema, sobre ti – dijo sonriendo dejando el cuaderno

-déjame leerlo—pidió

-no quiero—dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, Margaret le aventó agua, y Haruka apenas y pudo salvar su cuaderno

-te aventare agua hasta que me dejes leerlo—

-está bien, no me ruegues tanto—rio Haruka, -este lo titule, "simplemente Margaret" Haruka carraspeo su garganta y levanto su mano ceremoniosamente dándose tono

¡Hermosa mujer!  
Me paso las horas pensando en ti  
imaginando que tu sonrisa es el destello del sol  
cautivador como es tu tierno corazón  
no puedo apartarte de mis entrañas ocultas  
como se arranca una linda flor de un bello jardín  
es que formas la brisa solitaria que respiro  
y la alegría que inunda las luces de mi alma.

¡Hermosa mujer!  
En los fantásticos momentos que te dedico  
fascino con satisfacerte de un amor infinito  
tratando de juntar todas las estrellas del cielo  
y los gorriones que transitan a pleno vuelo  
para dibujar sobre el imperio del firmamento  
tu rostro clavado en el astro de este evento.  
para demostrar que tu intima sonrisa  
puede iluminar los espíritus ofuscados de este mundo  
y curar heridas que causan dolores profundos.

¡Hermosa mujer!  
Mi felicidad no tiene final cuando comienzo  
a admirar tu tierna mirada adherido al universo  
de rostro, blanca como el lienzo  
todos pueden verte y dedicarte un dulce verso  
aunque soy el único que puede amarte en silencio.

-sabes, me recordó cuando nos conocimos—Haruka sonrió

-es precisamente lo que trate de plasmar, ¿te acuerdas cuanto me costaste?—

-que querías, de repente llega un tipo como tú, y hace todo lo que tú haces, obviamente cualquiera habría huido—sentencio Margaret

-y mírame ahora…desde que te conocí yo…tu entiendes ¿no?— Margaret alzo una ceja ante tamaña falta de vocabulario

-pues bueno, omitiré que eres escritora y te pediré que hables claro, porque frases a medias yo no entiendo—ironizo Margaret, Haruka se llevo la mano a la boca pensando como decir lo que pensaba

-bueno yo… Yo siempre dije que nunca en mi vida seria cursi después te conocí…y ahora veme, escribiéndote poemas, y como olvidar el día que nos vimos por primera vez… perdí la cabeza, y me porte toda imbécil—

-tu estas loca—

-si, pero por ti Margaret-

-si, pero una loca linda al fin y al cabo, eso es por el alma de artista que tienes, ¿sabes? Enamorarse de un escritor es lo mejor que puede pasar—dijo mirando fijamente el agua para después acercarse a la roca en la que estaba sentada su esposa, clavo su mirada en la suya—si un escritor se enamora de ti, ten por seguro que nunca morirás— Haruka comprendió el doble sentido de la frase, bajo la mirada y después dio un clavado con todo y ropa, se acerco a Margaret y le dio un beso apasionado, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, arrinconándola contra la roca, comenzando a acariciar su espalda

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no hables de muerte—pidió y ambas se besaron agradeciendo el día en que se conocieron

_**Flash back**_

Haruka con tan solo 15 años caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, acababa de llegar de Inglaterra veía, a los niños jugar y amontonarse contra el señor que vendía algodones de azúcar

-"pues Londres no parece un lugar muy adecuado para quedarme a vivir, lo mejor será irme a trabajar al campo y ahorrar algo de dinero, quizá en estados unidos o en Francia logre tener éxito, por lo pronto no tengo razones para quedarme"—

Y de pronto como una cachetada a su impertinencia , en una clara contestación la vio, una chica sencilla y sin nada aparentemente atractivo, era bonita pero simple aun así algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, se acerco a ella, que estaba ocupada acariciando a los perros que movían las colas felices,

-quien es un perro bueno, quien es un perro bueno—canturreaba la chica mientras el perro movía la patita al ritmo de las cosquillas, una silueta humana hizo que ambos se detuvieran, la chica miro extrañada al guapo rubio que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-si dígame—pregunto secamente

-hola, me llamo…Haruka tenoh ¿Qué haces en este parque?—pregunto con su más grande sonrisa de seductor, era suya, esa sonrisa no fallaba la chica se le quedo viendo un momento y sonrió

-no sabía que te teníamos que pedir permiso para venir a tomar aire fresco… ¿de cuánto es la cuota?—dijo Margaret molesta sacando unas monedas

- ¿Respiras oxigeno? Tenemos tanto en común entonces—dijo Haruka feliz sentándose, quería hacer reír a la seria chica –es genial encontrar a tu alma gemela en un lugar como este—Margaret se levanto ofendida

-¿te burlas de mi acaso?-

-no, no, me malentendiste, lo que quise decir es…-

-se lo que quisiste decir, seguramente tu noviecita te dejo plantado y tu quieres desquitarte con la primera que veas, creo que…-

-no preciosa, escucha lo único que yo quiero es conocerte…-

-mira tipo… -dijo Margaret en tono cansado levantándose y parándose enfrente de ella–Soy muy peligrosa, ya puedo casarme ¿sabes? Ya aprendí a hacer el arroz—Haruka sonrió

-ya veo, yo como demasiado arroz, supongo que te ha de quedar delicioso.. ¿Gustas un helado?—pregunto levantándose

-¿eres drogadicto? …o porque eres tan…peculiar—pregunto Margaret

-por que Me gustas—

-Mas que la comida?—

-Tampoco te emociones—

Margares sonrió y se encamino hacia su casa, Haruka la alcanzo

-disculpa te veré luego – pregunto con evidente nerviosismo.

-siempre paso por aquí después del trabajo—dijo y acelero el paso

-un gusto conocerte—grito Haruka jovial despidiéndose en el aire, la chica n i siquiera volteo

-aaah joven, se ve que le gusto mucho la señorita Margaret, es una pena…- dijo una anciana

-eh porque, ¿está comprometida acaso?—

-no ni lo mande dios….la chica tiene una enfermedad, por eso es tan delgaducha pobrecita…dicen que es tisis, por eso la chica está hecha un hueso andando, y es una pena….tan bonita y se va a morir—dijo la anciana, Haruka frunció el rostro

-por muy anciana que sea usted y me merezca respeto, no tiene ningún derecho de hablar mal a espaldas de la demás gente, ni adelantarle la muerte a nadie…permiso—dijo molesta, para retirarse al cuarto donde rentaban

Al día siguiente Haruka regreso pero la chica no se digno a hablarle, al día siguiente lo mismo, al tercer día al verla corrió como si hubiera visto al mismo Lucifer, después solo Haruka opto por mirarla de lejos hasta que un día se sentó en la banca que estaba enfrente de ella

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo saludando jovial la chica pelirroja

-no sea socarrona, ¿Por qué me ha evitado?—

-por que quiero… ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿y tu novia se disculpo contigo?—

-¿Quién?—pregunto Haruka

-tu novia, la del otro día—

-no tengo novia niña—

-oh ya veo, es que eres tan guapo.. Que… era inevitable pensar que tenías compromiso—

-pues si lo tengo, tengo un compromiso, tengo una novia…pero ella todavía no lo sabe—

-y como se llama—pregunto Margaret a la vez que tosía levemente, Haruka la miro atentamente, la chica tosía frecuentemente, no muy fuerte, pero si constante…

-aun no se tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?—

-Margaret, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi nombre…-

-ah por que mi novia se llama como tu…-

-¿en serio? Qué casualidad—dijo la chica alzando una ceja y parándose

-si, es en serio…bueno, no, tú solo te llamas Margaret, pero ella tiene un segundo nombre…-

-ah sí—

-si, ella se llama margarita del jardín- dijo sonriente, la chica musito un "¿eh?" -¿te ayudo?— dijo haciendo el amago de sostener las bolsas que llevaba la chica

-no, no, gracias, ¿margarita del jardín? Que nombre es ese –

-si, lo que pasa es que la conocí en un jardín—

-oh, ya entendí, dime una cosa ¿siempre eres tan idiota?—pregunto caminando hacia su casa.—como sea nos vemos luego –

Otra semana paso, y la chica pasaba muy apurada, Haruka apenas y alcanzaba a saludarla y sonreírle, para luego irse decepcionada a su casa, un día llego y se sentó junto a la muchacha

-hola—saludo sentándose, ofreciéndole un algodón de azúcar, la chica lo tomo agradeciendo el detalle

-hola, perdona, pero estos días ha hecho mal tiempo, y eso me pone un poco débil, por eso iba corriendo a mi casa, lamento no quedarme a platicar contigo—dijo sinceramente Margaret

-no hay problema…comprendo, de hecho hoy es un buen día no solo para ti —

-y eso—pregunto la pelirroja

-me dieron trabajo—

-que buena noticia—

-si, pero…hoy es mi ultimo día que vendré aquí al parque, oh bueno que te veré, tus horarios no creo que concuerden conmigo—

-ya veo…es una pena, extrañare tu estúpida cara, y tus tarugadas—Haruka correspondió la sonrisa de Margaret un silencio se instalo entre las dos chicas, solo que este no era un silencio incomodo o tenso, era un silencio agradable, Margaret veía a los niños correr libremente. Se estiro despreocupadamente y señalo a los niños

-yo siempre quise correr así, libremente, sin preocupaciones, jugar con mis amigos , pero siempre fui enfermiza, así que me limite a pintar o a leer, ya que mi enfermedad nunca me permitió hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio, varias veces veía a los niños correr y jugar bajo la lluvia a través de mi ventana, les tenia envidia…envidia de que ellos no viven con una sentencia de muerte como yo - Margaret sintió que al rubio no le importaba un comino lo que ella dijera, pero volteo a verlo y estaba atento, mirándola fijamente, no con pena ni con lastima, solo la estaba escuchando, decidió abrirse completamente -¿sabes? Pocos días antes de que tu llegaras me encontré a una persona y yo la critique, la odie, le hice saber que me daba asco y después…me retire del espejo, esa es la que yo soy, Margaret la chica tísica, a la que nadie se le acerca por miedo al contagio, y dime ahora que lo sabes, te quieres retirar ya ¿verdad?—la rubia no sabía que contestar, ante tal pregunta, pero sintió de pronto una gotita fría caer en la palma de su mano

-dime Margaret, crees en las almas gemelas—pregunto Haruka ofreciendo su mano

-que— se desconcertó Margaret

-que si crees en las almas gemelas— dijo acercando mas su mano hacia la chica—podemos imaginar que tu y yo somos almas gemelas, al menos solo por hoy, dices también que no has jugado alrededor de la lluvia, pues levanta tu mirada al cielo…-

Margaret levanto la cabeza y sintió una gotita caer en su cachete izquierdo, se llevo la mano a la gotita, iba a levantarse para irse rápidamente a casa pero volteo a ver a Haruka quien la veía fijamente con una sonrisa y una mano hacia ella.

-¿te gustaría ser hoy mi alma gemela?...esa alma que en algún lugar está hecha para ti, para siempre…- Margaret tomo la mano de la rubia y se paro

-me encantaría— dijo, Haruka no tardo y se levanto, corrieron por todo el jardín, viendo como todos huían despavoridos con sombrillas en mano, ante lo que ahora era una completa tormenta, no tardaron en llegar a la explanada, Haruka tomo a Margaret y tomo las manos de la chica

-quien se suelte pierde—dijo moviéndose rápidamente, la chica correspondió y comenzó a correr en círculos, después de varios minutos Margaret no pudo más y se soltó, Haruka la atrapo en sus brazos. Margaret se zafo

-no me atrapas—dijo burlona, Haruka comenzó a correr hacia ella, Margaret gritaba feliz, ante algo que no había hecho en toda su vida, estaba empapada, por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que era tener el roció de la lluvia en el rostro, miro al chico que le había hecho feliz en ese instante,

Ese mismo chico que se enamoro de la niña más insegura queriéndola con sus secretos, sus miedos sus imperfecciones, sus monstruos, el se enamoro de su infierno, y lo hizo como suyo propio, solo que no era chico, era chica, Margaret lo noto cuando sintió que la alcanzo y la abrazaba contra su pecho, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo a verla, sintió un escalofrió y después todo fue oscuridad….

Haruka se encontraba ahora mirando fijamente a la muchacha, acababa de recibir un buen regaño por parte del doctor, y había gastado el dinero de la renta de su cuarto para pagar la estancia de la chica en el hospital, se acerco lentamente y peino un mechón rebelde de la frente de la ahora débil paciente

"No soy buena para las despedidas así que mejor no te vayas" susurro ante la que ahora era su única amiga en Londres.

Amiga que Cuando despertó se encontró con una Haruka leyendo envuelta en una toalla, se levanto lentamente, el cuerpo le dolía

-vaya me metiste un susto de muerte, me debiste decir que vivías sola…me la pase preguntando por todo el parque por tus parientes, quería avisarles que te paso…-

-¿Qué me paso?—pregunto desconcertada

-un ataque, por poco te da una neumonía severa, lo lamento fue mi culpa…-

-yo sabía perfectamente de mi condición, así que no te des tono—dijo tosiendo un poco, Haruka le acerco un té, Margaret bebió tranquilamente de la caliente infusión y Haruka apoyando su mentón en sus manos, se le quedaba viendo

-¿ahora qué? –

-nada, es solo que…mirándote así…- comenzó Haruka tímidamente -¿sabes a quien te pareces?—pregunto risueña, Margaret cerro los ojos armándose de paciencia ante la nueva incoherencia de su alocada amiga, "amiga" porque ya la había descubierto

-¿a quién?—

-a mi futura esposa— Margaret sonrió

-que yo sepa, las mujeres no se pueden casar entre ellas— comento despreocupada viendo la reacción de Haruka, se divirtió al ver que se quedaba pálida—si ….me di cuenta, no creas que mi desmayo fue solo producto de la casi neumonía—

-escúchame bien, hay algo que solamente te diría si nos conociéramos mejor, pero sé que no tenemos tiempo que perder.. así que te lo diré aquí y ahora aunque un hospital es el peor lugar para estas cosas…TE AMO—Margaret se quedo de una pieza al oír esto, Haruka prosiguió sabiendo que quizá esos eran los instantes de jugarse el todo por el todo, tomo la mano de la chica – escucha me he enamorado de ti como una idiota, tu debiste notarlo cuando me quede esperando aunque sea ver tu imagen durante tantas horas, por favor te pido que me digas si puedo aunque sea aspirar a tu amor, por favor no me digas un "Lo pensare" dime ya si, si o si no…el amor no se piensa…se siente o no se siente— finalizo su discurso sin saber de dónde había sacado valor para tanto, Margaret abrió los labios cuando

-disculpe—interrumpió una enfermera—debo avisar que ya está dada de alta—finalizo apenada al darse cuenta que había interrumpido un romántico momento

- Si yo fuese capaz de enamorarme probablemente me enamoraría de usted, se lo merece – dijo sentándose al borde de la cama—pero no te puedo condenar a alimentar una ilusión, seamos realistas, me voy a morir y mi nombre estará condenado al olvido—

-si un escritor se enamora de ti, nunca morirás—dijo recordando las palabras que le había dicho su madre—si un escritor se enamora de ti, tu serás su musa y vivirás por siempre—

-así que eres escritor—

-si—asintió Haruka, que amaba la lectura pero eso a escribir sus propios personajes y sus propias historias era otra cosa

-y donde están los libros que has publicado—pregunto la pelirroja terminando de cambiarse la ropa

-yo aun no, voy empezando ..Yo…- tartamudeo Haruka llevándose una mano a la nuca

- "ya me voy—

-ESPERA, dame una vida, una sola vida junto a ti y juro que te hare feliz—

-me iré- a casa, adiós suerte en tu trabajo-

-no, no lo hagas—dijo gritando, alcanzándola y siguiéndola en medio del pasillo

-¿Por qué? ¿Me amas acaso? – ahora todas las enfermeras, pacientes y doctores las miraban interesados

-Mucho-

-Alguien dijo que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir— ironizo Margaret, caminando rápidamente, Haruka la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarla

-Ese era solo un cobarde que no tuvo el valor de jugársela por alguien, porque si de verdad amas a alguien das toda la vuelta al mundo para que funcione— dijo finalmente, Margaret se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a su casa, entre los ruegos de la rubia, sintió que se libero cuando llego a su casa y azoto la puerta en su cara, a la mañana siguiente se levanto pensando en el encuentro con la chica

-"fui muy grosera"—pensó, pero se encogió de hombros, total nunca más volvería a ver a Haruka tenor. Almorzó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con una Haruka que estaba sentada contra la pared, apoyando su cabeza y cubierta con solo su ropa.

-cuando llegaste aquí—pregunto escandalizada, ante el glacial frio que hacía, no quiso imaginarse si llego en la madrugada.

-Nunca me fui—dijo Haruka sonriendo

-Por que te quedaste—dijo levantando a la chica y haciéndola pasar a la casa

-Por si me necesitabas—

-estas loca—aseguro Margaret

-escucha…escucha con atención lo que te tengo que decir—dijo tomando el rostro de Margaret entre sus congeladas manos—no tengo mucho que ofrecer lo sé, pero todo lo que hay será tuyo ..Solo tuyo-

-Solo como amigas por el bien de las dos— finalizo Margaret sopándose de la rubia, iniciando así, el principio de su amistad.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-y al finalmente enamore de sus ideas y de su simpatía, me enamore de sus afectos, de lo cálido, tierno, cariñoso que solía ser cuando estaba a mi lado. Para mí el amor es algo más que el dinero y una palabra amable que saliera de sus labios me daba más placer que cualquier otro regalo que me hubiera dado—pensó Margaret que se dirigía a la cocina a tomar un café, vio como afuera Haruka estaba viendo las estrellas. Se acerco y le toco delicadamente el hombro, Haruka al verla sonrió y le beso la mano, Margaret se sentó en la mecedora de al lado

-estas en un momento, "soy autor y me pierdo en mi mundo" o puedo venir y hacerte compañía—

-Lo mejor de este insomnio es compartirlo contigo—

-uy que romántica, ¿sabes que me estaba acordando?, de aquella noche de lluvia, cuando dijiste que me querías y que era tu alma gemela, todavía tengo esas palabras grabadas como un tatuaje en mi corazón— Margaret vio como Haruka acerco su rostro al de ella, las narices quedaron a tan poca distancia que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a rozarse con el mas mínimo movimiento, dejo de pensar cuando vio los ojos verdes de su rubia, mirándola fijamente, tanto que podía ver su rostro en las pupilas de su pareja.

-te amo—susurro Haruka acercándose para darle un beso, sus labios apenas y se rozaron, pero eso no evito que Margaret sintiera las mismas cosquillas en el estomago, las de siempre, las que conoció cuando Haruka apareció en su vida.

-disfrutemos de este momento, porque quizá con la película estarás mas ocupada—

-nunca estaré ocupada para ti y lo sabes—dijo mordiendo levemente la oreja de Margaret—pero por si acaso le pedí a la duquesa de york que te haga más compañía, no quiero que estés sola.

Margaret asintió, y se abrazo a Haruka agradecida por haberse cruzado en su camino. Disfrutando de ese momento como si fuera el ultimo.

_**Hola otra vez n.n **_

_**Antes que nada, la poesía de haruka no me pertenece tiene autor propio e independiente, llamado bill flores. Todos los créditos de su bella poesía para el. **_

_**Ahora, si, si quise recompensarlas con un capitulo casi de margaret y haru, y sobre todo satisfacer una petición que me hicieron por ahí, acerca de que querían saber como se habían conocido haruka y margaret, bueno ahí lo tienen. **_

_**Ahora no deje de lado a Michiru ni a Douglas, lo que puse fue poco pero sustancioso, pongan atención a lo que dijeron ya que tendrá mucha importancia a partir de ahora, sobre todo Douglas, bueno aviso, a partir del siguiente capitulo, veremos el comienzo de las grabaciones, y el aumento de la puja de Michiru por seducir a nuestra haru : D ¿ustedes que creen que suceda a partir de ahora? Hagan sus apuestas chicas jajajajaj **_

_**Lo que si dire es que el siguiente capi va a ser el parteaguas para la siguiente etapa del fic. **_

_**Ahora si las dejo, por cierto subiré mas imágenes sobre margaret y sobre Michiru…(subiré la portada de la película, que saldrá a los cines dentro de poco) si haru y michi ponen un poco de su parte :P **_

_**También quieron que conozcan a mi Douglas. **_

_**En fin ya me extendi demasiado, las dejo, espero su review n.n con mucho cariño **_

_**Prince of sweet sorrow.**_


	12. paparazzi y cafeterías

_**Debo decir que haruka Tenoh ni Michiru Kaioh, ni mucho menos serena me pertenecen todo son propiedad de naoko takeuchi ….pueden leer n.n **_

-señor tenoh, ¿me da su autógrafo por favor?—Haruka volteo a ver a la niña de odangos que se acercaba feliz, Haruka intentaba recordarla pero no ubicaba a la sonriente niña

-hola serena—saludo Margaret jovialmente

-¿la conoces?—

-si, es la que te rompió esa cabezota tan terca con el florero, ¿no recuerdas?—

-ah—musito Haruka viendo a la niña que le tendía una foto -¿Qué quieres?—

-me daría su autógrafo—repitió la niña

-autógrafo—

-si ya me entere que usted va a ser el actor de la película, tenga por seguro que si la película no es un éxito mínimo contara con mi boleto, yo iré a verlo, digo una cosa es verlo aquí en vivo y a todo color, y otra ir al cine a criticar ¿verdad que si, señora esposa del señor Tenoh?—dijo risueña la niña, Haruka estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué clase de niña era aquella? , Margaret rio

-vaya que eres una pequeña muy peculiar—dijo acariciando cariñosamente los odangos de serena

-¡SERENA TONTA, como te atreves a holgazanear en tus horas de trabajo¡- grito molesta una jovencita de cabello negro largo.

-rei, no estaba holgazaneando, estaba aquí…para…para-

-me estaba indicando el set de grabación señorita…- dijo Haruka auxiliando a serena, la chica pelinegra volteo sorprendida y musito un "señor Tenoh, disculpe"

-pierda cuidado señorita y ya no hagas enojar gente serena—ordeno Haruka sonriendo jovial

-si, con permiso, hasta luego Margaret…¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?—

-desde luego que si serena—aclaro Margaret gustosa despidiéndose con la mano en el aire, se dirigió a Haruka—es una niña linda ¿verdad? Me cae muy bien—

-y a mi me cae bien porque te cae bien, te quedaras margarita del jardín—Margaret negó con la cabeza

-te dejo tener tu espacio, además si estoy no harás las escenas con Michiru adecuadamente—

-me abandonas—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro, Margaret lo encendió y bajo la ventanilla

-pobrecita niña—musito, y hecho a andar el vehículo, Haruka recordó con una sonrisa como hasta hace unos días, su esposa manejaba como los mil infiernos, ahora se había moderado un poco, claro después de chocar contra un poste, y una toma de agua, ahora tiene un poco mas de precaución.

-sin duda las mujeres y las maquinas no nos llevamos muy bien—dijo, pensando que ella también era un peligro al volante, aumentar a 60 kilómetros por hora, no cualquiera. Se dirigió al set de grabación para empezar a trabajar. Esperando que el cielo la salvara, no era mucho el ánimo que le había dado serena, -ay si, iré al cine a criticarte—imito Haruka saliendo de su camerino ya cambiada, no permitió que ningún maquillista hiciera algo en su rostro, ella era HERMOSO al natural y eso lo sabía de sobra, se adentro al set donde al hacer aparición se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos los presentes, por un momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar el instante en que en ese mismo set esa chica se había dedicado varios minutos en entregarle sus labios en tremendo beso. –"y hablando de esa chica donde se metió"—se pregunto mentalmente, ahí a un lado del director se encontraba un Douglas leyendo unos papeles y llevándose las manos a las sienes. Se acerco a saludarlo

-que te pasa querido, pareciera que estas muriendo— dijo burlonamente empujando a Douglas—no seas payaso y pon otra cara, estoy aquí eso debería ponerte contento—

-olvídalo, ver tu carota es lo último que quiero, solo quiero una cerveza, y estar en cama—

-estas crudo—concluyo Haruka sonriendo—tomaste, y te pusiste una buena borrachera—dijo riéndose

-¿quieres callarte? Me va a explotar la cabeza—

-oh vamos, nunca te había visto crudo, y menos ponerte una buena borrachera, ¿y a que se debe?—pregunto, Douglas no pudo contestar ya que en ese momento alguien entro azotando la puerta, Michiru Kaioh se quito los lentes de sol, mientras en su mano cargaba una cerveza ,bebió del liquido y se agarro las sienes

-no vuelvo a beber, maldita resaca me está matando—dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas, y se reacomodaba el vestuario—maldición yo con este dolorón de cabeza y tener que vestir estas ridiculeces- Douglas al fin se atrevió a ver a Haruka quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Haruka yo..—dijo el magnate intentando excusarse

-con que Michiru Kaioh y tu…- escupió entre dientes, Douglas iba a responder cuando

-señor praut..Aquí tiene su cerveza señor—dijo un muchacho del staff, entregándosela y partiendo a sus otros deberes—Haruka no es…-

-tenemos trabajo, no es momento para chismear, y aun así a mi no me interesan mucho las faldas en las que te enredas— Haruka se alejo de su amigo molesta, no era como si le importara mucho…al diablo para que negarlo, estaba furibunda, el sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer provocaba en ella….total desprecio y su amigo va y se mete con ella ¿Qué tan poco valoraba la amistad o qué?, y si era algo oficial y su amigo realmente le interesaba la francesa? Imposible, tener prácticamente a Michiru Kaioh como novia oficial de su amigo, ¿y si se casaban? ,-"mi corazón no podría soportarlo…"—pensó mientras se acercaba al set de grabación—"tener que dejar de frecuentar a Douglas porque me cae mal su esposa, sería muy triste para mi"— Michiru Kaioh se fue acercando

-hay que dolor de cabeza tengo—comento mientras esperaba a que los de producción arreglaran todos los mas mínimos detalles, le sonrió a Haruka amablemente-¿Cómo le fue en sus vacaciones?—

Si será hipócrita, era lo que pensaba la rubia mientras la miraba de reojo, "no cabe duda que es una farandulera, mira que venir y besar de esa manera y ahora me habla como si nada, bah y yo que pensé que era una muchacha que se sentía sola, si seré tonta, esta lo único que le preocupa, es salir en la primera plana de todos los diarios, y ligarse al mejor postor, pobre de mi amigo"

-se encuentra bien—pregunto Michiru

-yo debería decir eso, parece que estos días lo ha pasado de lo mejor, no por algo viene oliendo a fiesta—dijo tratando todo lo posible de ocultar su rabia, no solo era que le molestaba el hecho de que esa chica estuviera con Douglas, si no también tanta falta de profesionalismo, venir a trabajar en esas condiciones era una falta de respeto no a ella, total ella que…pero si a las personas que laboraban ahí y que eran apasionados del cine-¿se divirtió mucho verdad?—

Michiru no creía lo que veía, ¿era su imaginación o estaba celosa? , "no no creo que este celosa, que será lo que tendrá, bueno da igual. Pronto lo averiguare" cambio su expresión de incredulidad a una sonrisa amigable—pues si, me la he pasado muy divertida estos días, gracias por preguntar, son las ventajas de estar soltera y sin compromiso alguno—

-pues que maneras de divertirse—

-chicos chicos—una melosa voz se acerco a ellos ambas voltearon a ver y era un hombre demasiado afeminado contoneando las caderas. Haruka alzo una ceja—pero mira primor nada mas esa cara—dijo escandalizado el hombre, sacando su kit de maquillaje retocando a Michiru –que ojeras, se ve que te pusiste una pero de aquellas lindura…y no te culpo, con esa carita uno debe sacarle gusto al cuerpo—dijo dándole un beso en la frente, volteo a ver a Haruka y el rostro del hombre se ilumino por completo

-no toques—dijo la rubia al sentir la lujuriosa mirada sobre ella—solo no toques, así estoy bien, gracias—

-pero hermosura, debo penerte, digo ponerte maquillaje..—Para que tu cara no brille—dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto, Michiru sonrió

-anda hermosura, deja que te maquillen— dijo su compañera irónicamente se acerco al oído de Haruka—total, toda mujer debe de verse linda—susurro y se alejo para tomar su guion y darle una última repasada, Haruka la fulmino con la mirada y permitió que el hombre hiciera su trabajo

-ya estás listo y más guapo—comento el maquillista guiñándole un ojo y dándole una tremenda nalgada—hasta dan ganas de comerte—tomo su kit y se fue. Dejando a Haruka completamente roja de la vergüenza, Michiru tapaba las sonoras carcajadas con sus manos.

-se divierte mucho a costa mía—

-demasiado….es muy molestadle señor Tenoh—

-¿no tenía una resaca de la cual quejarse?—pregunto, Michiru iba a contestar a esa ironía cuando

-muy bien, muy bien, mucha fiesta y nada de trabajo, a ver chicos, quiero pasión…quiero entrega, hoy nos toca entrar en una escena…-el director suspiro dramáticamente—vital, me oyeron, VITAL, si no hacemos esta escena como debe de ser la película se convertirá en un fracaso..tu – dijo señalando a Haruka, Bradan se disfraza de español y se infiltra en el castillo por lo cual conoce a Amanda y ….—

-y seduce a Amanda, lo tengo entendido señor, lo que no me queda claro es… cuando entre al baile, yo escribí la escena en el balcón—

-si por supuesto señor Tenoh, esa se hará mas tarde por lo pronto concéntrese en el baile y el encuentro ¿sabe lo que tiene que decir?—pregunto el director. Haruka lo miro fijamente

-señor, yo escribí el guion, yo cree los personajes y les di forma, dígame, ¿Quién puede saber más que yo acerca de bradan..? ¿Usted acaso? –

-Haruka contesta bien—regaño Douglas como si de un padre se tratara, Haruka se calmo y musito un mmm

-y usted Michiru, hoy aplicaremos lo que vio en su clase antepasada creo, me comento su maestro que tuvo un avance interesante, concéntrese y practique como en las clases, solo…desenvuélvanse muchachos vamos, ¿todos listos? …sabe cada uno su parte…adelante—dijo, después del grito de acción! Del director, Haruka vio discretamente como todos ahora bailaban alegremente, se concentro en su papel y en la escena donde debía conocer a su amada…Michiru se encontraba en el otro extremo del set y ambas se metieron en el papel. Comenzando el primer de las muchas escenas que todavía les esperaban….

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka se encontraba desesperada eran las 8 de la noche y no habían parado, el director estaba emocionado y había pedido a los actores un sobreesfuerzo mas para que las escenas quedaran perfectas. Y ahora.. Ahí estaban todos, al final del día, trabajando después de casi 14 horas de trabajo excesivo.

-ok repetiremos esta escena y….—

-yo le diré lo que repetiremos…- exclamo furiosa Haruka, que estaba comenzando a exasperarse, iba a decirle de palabrotas a pumple cuando Douglas la tomo del brazo y musito un "contrólate por favor"

-oh vamos Friedrich no hay que apasionarnos tanto, creo que con eso será suficiente por hoy, es decir quiero tener los mismos actores para terminar el rodaje, y así al paso que vas se nos van a morir a mitad de la película…muy bien chicos, recuerden mañana a las …a ver déjame ver que escena sigue…ah sí la de la batalla…lleguen puntuales a las 6 de la mañana, y pasen con el contador para que les paguen sus horas extra a todos— todos dieron un grito de felicidad ante lo que menciono Douglas. Haruka pensaba como regresar a su casa, ya que en la tarde cuando Margaret fue por ella, todavía no los habían dejado salir, así que le dijo que después llegaba…vio como todos salían y decidió hacer lo mismo.

-maldición y ahora—se pregunto

-¿y tu esposa?—pregunto una voz conocida, volteo y agarro a la muchacha del cabello jalándolo levemente

-vino por mi pero todavía no podíamos salir cabeza de bombón—dijo dulcemente –y ahora estoy viendo como regresar a casa.

-pues podemos ir juntas, la mayoría abordamos los autobuses que nos llevan a la ciudad—dijo serena señalando los ahora ya, abarrotados autobuses –si no le molesta ir parada durante 40 minutos…- se sintió idiota de proponerle a semejante actor algo tan bajo, era obvio que no iba a aceptar, es mas hasta podría retirarle la palabra por sugerirle semejante idea, Haruka negó con la cabeza.

-claro que no me importa, lo que quiero es irme a casa, vamos—

-en serio—grito serena incrédula—yo creí que hasta me iba a despedir, se ve que no es tan estirado como todos esos tipos…es decir son guapos y grandes actores pero…sienten que nosotros tenemos que besar el suelo que pisan…¿Por qué son así todos ustedes?—Haruka se encogió de hombros

-y a mí qué me dices, es la primera película en la que participo—

-pero espero que nunca se haga así—

-no te preocupes yo nunca…- empezó Haruka pero serena volteo a verla

-nunca diga nunca, la soberbia y la altanería son costumbres que tarde o temprano adquieren los que llegan muy lejos—

-pero yo no…-

-bueno la tal Michiru también se siente la hija favorita de dios…es pesadísima, apenas llevamos trabajando con ella una semana y ya la odiamos todas…-

-en serio—pregunto interesada—no lo sé, pero esa es la impresión que siempre da mi compañera—

-solo espero que usted no se haga así …sería horrible…imagínese que usted también mirara hacia abajo a las personas como la tipa francesa…que mujer tan vulgar y…-

-¿en serio? ¿Le parece que eso soy?—se escucho una voz burlona, ambas rubias voltearon a ver a la del cabello aguamarina quien escucho, las chicas no tuvieron la precaución de ver hacia atrás, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la cara que ponía serena—venia a proponerle Haruka que si lo llevaba a su casa pero esto es mas interesante…oh vamos, no se limiten, estaban platicando muy a gusto sobre mi altanería, y a ver dígame ¿Qué más? – dijo mientras se acercaba mas a una intimidada serena con su sonrisa ladina, se detuvo cuando vio como Haruka se interpuso entre estas dos

-no quiero irme con usted a ninguna parte y además no se en Francia, pero aquí en Inglaterra todos tenemos libertad de expresión, así que si a la señorita le parece que usted es una altanera no hay nada de malo en ello, de hecho yo también lo pienso ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Me va a intimidar? ¿Se acercara a mí para ponerme nerviosa? ¿Esbozara esa sonrisa tonta hasta matarme?—exclamo molesta, ahora Michiru era la de la sorpresa, bajo la mirada

-claro que no…nunca haría eso, señorita discúlpeme…pero en Francia no apresuramos una crítica tan aceleradamente…NO ME CONOCEN, y no he hecho nada para que me tengan en ese concepto –

-yo prefiero guiarme de mis instintos, y si estos me dicen que tengo que apartarme de usted por qué no es una persona grata, entonces prefiero cortar todo tipo de intención de conocerla…señorita Michiru..—iba a agregar un "y quiero que deje a Douglas en paz" pero era demasiado. Michiru tomo fuertemente la camisa de la rubia

-escúcheme, que yo sepa nadie aquí le esta suplicando una oportunidad, ni le estoy pidiendo que me conozca, solo quiero que se calle esa boca tan grande que tiene y se dedique a escribir, ya eso es lo que medianamente hace bien—"vaya que eres un idiota…pero me encantas" pensó mientras soltaba furiosamente a Haruka, quien se acomodo la camisa

-hasta que los encuentro…- exclamo un eufórico Douglas que llego corriendo y abrazo a Haruka por la espalda -¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Invite también a pumple…y no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos Michiru, camina, camina conozco un lugar excelente para cenar ¿se acuerdan del café en el que se pelearon?, bueno solo espero que esta vez se moderen un poco, oh y esta linda jovencita ¿Quién es?—

-serena tsukino, señor praut…-

-¿nos acompañara señorita serena?—dijo sonriente tendiéndole la mano a su empleada, serena se puso roja ante semejante galantería de su archimillonario jefe.

-no, con permiso debo irme—grito sobresaltada corriendo hacia el autobús

-¿Qué le pasa?—pregunto Haruka, Michiru sonrió

-vaya que es distraído ¿Cómo pudo casarse entonces?—

-¿Cómo dice?—

-que su amiguita quedo impactada con Douglas, era evidente que no esperaba que el "mandamás" fuera tan galante y amable… y tu Douglas no deberías usar su sonrisa coqueta con todas sus empleadas, me parece abuso de poder—opino Michiru con una sonrisa

-oye, que esperabas, mi mama me enseño a ser amable y solicito con todas las damas, no lo hago por otros motivos—exclamo sonriendo, Michiru le dio un leve golpecito mientras Haruka veía la escena sorprendida ¿Qué había pasado para que esos dos tuvieran tanta confianza? Pensaba rechazar la famosa cena pero…pero…no podía dejar a su amigo en las garras de Michiru Kaioh. –bueno Haruka ¿no vendrás a la cena cierto? –

"maldición..Piensa rápido piensa rápido" -a decir verdad…tengo mucha hambre—dijo poniendo su cara de inocencia, esa a la cual sabia que Douglas nunca se podría negar

-pues no se diga mas vayamos…señorita Michiru, por favor—dijo el hombre galantemente para dejar pasar a Michiru, esta le sonrió y musito un "gracias" suave y lento, Haruka entrecerró los ojos exasperada

-si si, lo que digas, a ver aparta—dijo aventando levemente a su amigo, Douglas volteo a verla y sonrió, encendió el carro y comenzó a manejar, quien lo iba a decir…Haruka celosa de Michiru y de él. Supo que Haruka se había dado cuenta de la borrachera que tuvo con Michiru …fue tremenda… pensó ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que de todas las personas que lo rodeaban la que le regresara a el vicio fuera precisamente ella

_Flash back_

_-bueno, aquí esta, sana y salva en casita, con su permiso debo retirarme pase buenas noches—dijo un Douglas cansado Michiru lo detuvo_

_-¿pero cómo?, me invita a cenar pero no deja que yo corresponda el favor…permítame invitarle una copa…pase, pase, además creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho que platicar—_

_-muchas gracias señorita Kaioh, pero no creo que sea correcto que un hombre…-_

_-ay por dios, tranquilo, así les damos mas a los paparazzi de que hablar ¿o que me vas a decir que no quieres platicar conmigo? Querido Douglas…-aquí tiene—dijo ofreciéndole una copa —_

_-sobre que podríamos platicar –_

_-ah no se es que últimamente tenemos tanto en común, por cierto como le va a Haruka en sus vacaciones?—_

_-no me ha llegado carta…así que supongo que muy bien, pero dígame algo señorita Kaioh—_

_-oh vamos dime Michiru, de todos modos ya estuve casada así que señorita nada, además tu ya intuyes la clase de diversiones que tengo—_

_-no he dicho nada, ni mucho menos la juzgaría por su portada primero necesito saber todo su contenido, es lo que siempre hace Haruka—_

_-pues conmigo no lo ha hecho…–a mi me odio desde el principio –_

_-no, no la odia, Haruka no es de esas personas, simplemente le cayó muy mal su forma de ser tan…soberbia—_

_-y a usted—_

_-no tengo razones, escuche yo no soy una persona que se tome las cosas tan enserio supongo que mis ex – amistades se encargaron de decírselo, además creo que usted ha pasado por tantas cosas que la han hecho sentirse sola y miserable—Michiru abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar al caballeroso Douglas—no me mire así, se le nota en la mirada que no es feliz, y los demás deberían ser idiotas al no notarlo—_

_-pero como…-_

_-soy de esas personas que se dan cuenta de muchas cosas pero no dicen mucho, también Margaret se dio cuenta de su tristeza—_

_-la esposa del señor Tenoh—exclamo extrañada sirviendo ya las quintas copas de vino -¿pero cómo?—_

_-ya le he dicho, ni ella ni yo somos tan idiotas—_

_-y Haruka Tenoh—_

_-ah esa si, piensa que usted es una soberbia aristocrática que siente que el mundo debe estar a sus pies—_

_-pero ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mi?—_

_-por que es una idiota ya se lo dije, no piensa que si usted fuera eso, ahorita estaría en un baile lleno de descerebrados y pedantes personas, no piensa que si usted fuera tan altanera no se dedicaría a una actividad tan…tan del pueblo como es el cantar—_

_-pero a usted le simpatiza mucho Haruka, siempre que habla de ella tiene una expresión muy dulce—Douglas suspiro_

_-bueno es mi primer gran amigo que tengo, el y Margaret, y creo que Margaret influyo mucho en que así fuera, ya que Haruka también pensaba que yo era un pobre loco con mucho dinero—_

_-así que la esposa de Tenoh ayudo a que ustedes limaran sus asperezas—_

_-así es, es una persona sumamente especial, de hecho ella me sugirió que me acercara un poco más a ti—_

_-ah sí? ¿y eso?—pregunto sirviéndose las copas siguientes, la botella estaba ya a punto de acabarse, Douglas bebía rápido y no parecía afectado con la bebida, Michiru le seguía el paso fácilmente, no iba a quedar como una novata ante su jefe_

_-por que se preocupo mucho por ti, "Douglas está sola en un país que no conoce, por favor no la dejes sola, acércate mas a ella" –_

_-¿pero por que lo hace?—_

_-oh es muy fácil, Margaret no puede ver a nadie sufrir, o sentirse mal, y hace lo imposible para evitarlo, recuerdo que una vez visite su casa ardiendo en fiebre lleno de trabajo por que tenía que visitar mis empresas, me retire ,me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en casa de Haruka…Margaret me había seguido y se había encargado de atender mis asuntos y resolverlos –_

_-ella es…-_

_-ella siempre se preocupa por las demás personas, eso sin contar su enorme intuición para observar el alma de la gente, es bastante incomodo saber que existe alguien que puede llegar a saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente o tu alma—_

_-ella es, algo que nunca podre ser—_

_-oh vamos, no se reproche por el pasado, porque si ve hacia atrás siempre no se dará cuenta de lo que tiene en un futuro—_

_-¿y que se supone que tengo en un futuro?—_

_-por lo pronto, una película y una carrera como actriz es lo que yo le vengo a ofrecer…ya está de usted labrar lo demás—_

_-y usted, cuáles son sus planes a futuro—_

_-mis planes a futuro…- se burlo Douglas, la bebida comenzaba a marearlo levemente y a hablar demás y con mas sinceridad—yo me dedico a vivir el presente, porque no tengo ya planes a futuro se me han acabado las ganas de soñar , lo único que espero del futuro es que usted saque toda su colección de vinos..—Michiru sonrió y fue por la siguiente botella, le sirvió una generosa cantidad a Douglas quien alzo su copa y…-por lo que nos une—_

_Michiru sonrió, parece ser que ella no se quedaba atrás en eso de observar a las personas—por lo que nos une—dijo_

_-que estará haciendo ahorita Haruka Tenoh—pregunto sin pensar, Douglas sonrió_

_-ese beso si hizo sus efectos en ti por lo que veo, se ve que estas ansiosa por que las grabaciones comiencen—_

_-¿tanto se me nota?—_

_-descuida, ella es demasiado idiota para notarlo—dijo sonriente, Michiru asintió—pero Margaret no…por lo tanto ve aprendiendo a disimular tus emociones….y a controlarlas—_

_Flash back_

"condenada borrachera, dos días estuve en el departamento de Michiru"

-Douglas?—pregunto Haruka para saber si su amigo seguía en la conversación

-¿perdón?—

-el señor pumple ya se retira—informo Michiru

-¿Cómo tan pronto?—

-si, al apasionarnos demasiado olvide un compromiso que tenia con mi esposa, lo lamento mucho –

-ni modo, la esposa es primero que todo—afirmo Haruka, el director sonrió y asintió

-señor Tenoh, me encantara contar con su presencia y la de su señora esposa un día de estos, están cordialmente invitados a tomar el té el sábado—

-nos encantara aceptar su invitación señor – dijo levantándose y despidiéndose del director quien se giro a Michiru

-usted también señorita Michiru, señor praut—

-cuente con ello—dijeron Michiru y Douglas a la vez, Haruka los miro atentamente ¿Qué había pasado con ellos para que tuvieran ese grado de coordinación?

-bueno me retiro—Haruka sonrió y vio al director irse

-es muy estricto pero es buen tipo, nunca pensé que detrás del vigoroso y exigente Friederich pumple existiera un alma tan sensible y tímida—opino Haruka

-es un genio de la cinematografía, Haruka, además creo que le caímos bien, el no invita a nadie créemelo a NADIE a su casa, son contadas las personas—

-es que somos demasiado agradables para no caerle bien – dijo Michiru sonriendo, Douglas se paró de la mesa

-Michiru ¿quieres cigarros? Iré a comprar una cajetilla—

-por favor—

-Haruka—

-ya sabes que un café y un cigarro no se le niega a nadie—

Douglas se paró de la mesa y salió ceremoniosamente a comprar lo pedido

-así que Douglas y usted—

-llámame de tu, somos compañeros de trabajo después de todo—

-bien Michiru, así que Douglas y tu…-

-¿te importa mucho Douglas?—

-claro es mi amigo—

-dime Haruka Tenoh ¿Por qué tienes esa idea de que soy un demonio hecho mujer? –

-ah que no lo eres—pregunto Haruka bromeando, Michiru le dio un codazo, "bueno es un empiezo"

-si fuera realmente maldita o quisiera hacerte daño, hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos, cuatro periódicos en este caso tu verdadera…personalidad, haciendo de ti y de Margaret una vida del infierno— vio como Haruka enfurecía con tan solo pensar semejante barbaridad –pero no lo hice y no lo pienso a hacer, eres mi compañero y sobre todo no me interesa hacer infelices a las personas, con que una aquí lo sea es más que suficiente—

-tu siendo infeliz, no veo como podrías serlo—Michiru sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Haruka y señalo discretamente a una joven y atractiva muchacha, Haruka la vio, era muy bonita, cabello lacio, y castaño, ojos grandes y unas lindas pecas en la nariz, miraba fijamente a la nada

-¿ves a esa chica mirando al vacio? ..—Haruka asintió—si vas con ella y le preguntas que le pasa te dirá "nada", cuando en realidad todo sucede. Esta ahí pensando en que se equivoco, en que debió haber hecho, en que cosas cambiaria si tuviera la oportunidad, está allí pensando en que si cambiara sus actos ¿terminaría así de la misma forma?...en eso es en lo que esta tan distraída—

-¿Cómo puede saberlo tan exacto?—pregunto desafiante dispuesta a refutar la teoría de la francesa

-bueno…por que yo muchas veces he tenido esa expresión en montones de cafeterías de Europa, y siempre es lo mismo—dijo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo—dicen que yo no demuestro mis sentimientos, y es verdad…esa fue una de las razones por las que aun hoy por hoy tengo una soltería y un divorcio, muchos de mis…incontables amantes—dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente ¿Por qué rayos le decía a Haruka Tenoh precisamente que ella había pasado por una gran variedad de camas? –me decían que no era capaz de demostrar sentimiento alguno, pero lo que no saben es que estoy llena de ellos, sufro en silencio, me decepciono mientras sonrió y sobre todo… - Michiru se giro a ver a Haruka a los ojos—amo con miradas—Haruka sintió un leve escalofrió al percatarse de la intensidad de la mirada de Michiru.

-debe ser muy feo saber que siempre pase lo que pase todo terminara—opino , Michiru asintió sin siquiera saber el trasfondo de lo que pensaba Haruka—y que usted haya pasado por tantas decepciones…lo lamento—

-llega un momento en que tantas decepciones ya no duelen, solo te aburres—

-señorita Kaioh, le gustaría venir mañana tomar un café saliendo de las grabaciones—

-¿perdón?—se extraño Michiru ante la propuesta de quien menos esperaba

-si, bueno usted lo ha dicho somos compañeros, y no esta demás que nos conozcamos un poco mas…además quiero platicar con usted sobre Douglas, no me gustaría que su relación derivara…-

-espere—corto Michiru -¿de qué relación me habla?—

-pues la que usted y Douglas piensan tener?—

-¿Douglas y yo? …jajaja para nada señor Tenoh, es mas creo que Douglas seria el último hombre que se fijaría en mi, creo que el ya tiene a alguien a quien querer—

-así que le platico de su prometida—

-algo así…solo que no me dio detalles lo averigüe por mi cuenta—

-entonces nos vemos mañana, por cierto ahí viene Douglas—

-perdón por la tardanza últimamente a los ingleses nos ha dado por fumar como locomotoras – rio Douglas, la noche transcurrió entre bromas y risas, Douglas no sintió ya la fuerte tensión que ejercían Haruka y Michiru, como si esta se hubiera derrumbado y ahora platicaban y reían como si fueran viejas camaradas

-buenas noches—se despidió Michiru cuando bajo del carro de Douglas, quien se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla, Michiru se negó y Douglas y Haruka emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de la rubia

-si aceptaran tu y Michiru las mansiones que les ofrecí seria más fácil, solo estarían a 15 minutos del set—

-no se si a Margaret le guste la idea, ya le comente pero no me ha dicho nada—dijo la rubia bajando la ventanilla y prendiendo un tabaco—tu sabes, extrañara los jardines, las plazas, incluso creo que le gano mucha estima a la duquesa de york, las dos ya no se despegan para nada

-es que Margaret tiene un encanto con todas las personas, recuerdo que la duquesa de york era muy huraña con la gente, es raro que le caiga bien alguien—

-pues adora a Margaret—

-me imagino, cambiando de tema, que besos los de Michiru Kaioh, hoy almorzó y comió "Haruka Tenoh" – dijo Douglas riendo—parecía que iba a comerte, voy a tener que asegurarte amiga—

-no seas exagerado—

-exagerado, te metió la lengua hasta la garganta, se nota que es MUY profesional, y prepárate por que mañana te tocan mas escenas de besos—

-bah, me da igual si es escena de besos o de cachetadas, es pura actuación—

-pues yo creo que…-

-estas celoso verdad—concluyo Haruka—dime desde cuando tu y Michiru tienen una relación—

-¿de qué hablas—

-oh vamos Douglas, se les nota a leguas—

-no se qué mosco te pico pero entre Michiru Kaioh y yo no hay nada—

-en serio…me alegro—

-y por qué—

-por que no me parece una mujer buena para ti—

-Michiru Kaioh se ha equivocado muchas veces y ha tenido tropezones, pero no por eso es una mala persona o debo yo de alejarme, su pasado es su pasado—

-pero que pasado, hoy me confesó que ha tenido bastantes amantes—

-y eso es malo—pregunto Douglas

-si, no quisiera que mi amigo se case con alguien…así—

-Haruka, primero no, no tengo ni tendré ningún interés en Michiru Kaioh, segundo punto…por el amor de dios no seas anticuada, es su vida, dejémosla vivir como ella ha aprendido, ¿Quiénes somos para cortarle las alas a los demás?—

-me juras que no tienes ningún interés en Michiru Kaioh—pregunto

-ningún tipo de interés, es mas no ha pasado nada de lo que tú piensas, ni siquiera un abrazo—

-ya veo…-

-¿Por qué te noto tan interesado en eso?—Haruka volteo a verlo y tomo el rostro de Douglas que sintió un escalofrió al recibir tan extraño gesto por parte de Haruka

-por que eres mi amigo y no pienso permitir que alguien te haga daño, ni dejare vivo a quien se atreva a hacértelo—

-olvídalo no hay nada que proteger aquí, es mas dudo que conozcas a alguna cuñada—

-pues moviéndote, porque yo quiero sobrinos y Margaret también—

-olvídalo, eso no está en mis planes –

-como sea, nos vemos mañana—dijo bajándose del carro y abriendo la reja

-claro mañana, me saludas a Margaret—

-por supuesto—Douglas arranco el carro y se llevo la mano hacia donde minutos antes Haruka la había puesto, murmuro un "Haruka idiota" y se dispuso a irse.

Haruka entro el cuarto donde Margaret se encontraba dormida, decidió no despertarla y se acostó, le dio un beso en la frente pero sintió una mano que se entrelazaba en su cabello.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señor Tenoh?—

-las horas en las que el trabajo me dejo salir, si tan solo mi esposa no me hubiera convencido…-

-eres una tramposa—dijo Margaret empujando a Haruka-¿quieres algo de cenar?, las sirvientas ya se fueron a dormir pero..Puedo prepararte algo—

-y morir de infección estomacal—

-que exagerada, cuando ibas a mi departamento no decías esas groserías –

-estoy jugando—dijo Haruka pegando su nariz a los labios de Margaret que le dio una suave caricia con la lengua—ya cene, Douglas me invito a cenar a Michiru, a mi y al director que por cierto nos invito a tomar el té con su esposa, anda tenemos que ir…es el director de…-

-de nosferatu, ya lo sé amor, tenemos que conseguir una foto con el así sea lo último que hagamos, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia? ¿Vienes cansada?—dijo acariciando el cuello de la escritora

-pues es raro, por que aquí ya se me quito todo rastro de cansancio…- beso a Margaret suavemente –pero si, es un poco pesado, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil, hicieron que Michiru y yo repitiéramos y repitiéramos …-

-¿Michiru? Parece que alguien ya limo asperezas con su compañerita de trabajo—dijo Margaret burlonamente y parándose para tomar agua

-pues no es necesario tomar todo tan a la tremenda, además recuerdo que alguien me dijo que me llevara mejor con la francesa—

-si, y me da gusto, eso significa que tus fronteras se han extendido, es decir te costó mucho incluir a Douglas y tomarlo como un amigo, además de mí, no tenias a nadie más, y es bueno saber que ahora te relacionas un poco mas con las personas…estas madurando—

-lo que pasa es que te hago caso-

-te da pena admitir—

-admitir que… -

-que te equivocas con Michiru Kaioh, que no puede ser tan mala como tú crees—

-Margaret, sinceramente no pienso perder mi tiempo ni el tuyo hablando de Michiru Kaioh…por qué no mejor…lo aprovechamos en algo mas…- Haruka ni Margaret hablaban, ahora ambas estaban entregadas al juego de la pasión, para Haruka fue tormentoso no ver a Margaret durante todo el día. Por eso había apurado el director.

A la mañana siguiente ambas se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilas, Margaret iba a llevar a Haruka al set de grabación

-son las 5 de la mañana, estás segura que no te quieres llevar el carro—pregunto una sonámbula margaret

-claro que no, y que tu te andes sin carro—

-la duquesa tiene vehiculo—

-pero yo quiero que tengas tus cosas—

-pero…soy prácticamente tu chofer—se quejo Margaret Haruka sonrió y se levanto a darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-eso no es cierto, anda tomate el café para que manejes bien, si quieres el fin de semana podemos ir a comprarte otro carro y yo me quedo con ese—

-señores..el periódico—

-llega a esta hora ¿en serio?—pregunto Haruka tomándolo

-si señor, a las 4 de la mañana vienen a dejarlo—

-oh pero que dura cruz, imagínate a qué hora terminara la imprenta—dijo asombrada Haruka

-pues supongo que muy tarde—

-no en serio—se quejo Haruka ante la falta de seriedad de Margaret

-estaba hablando en serio—

-oh mira… locomotora pierde el control…santo Cristo—opino Haruka, Margaret fue a abrigarse más, ya que la sirvienta le comento que esta brizando, Haruka dio la vuelta a la pagina, para encontrarse con una nota bastante curiosa.

_**El flamante magnate Douglas praut parece no perder el tiempo, ya que según rumores de hace algunas semanas este flamante caballero ha conquistado y se ha dejado conquistar bajo los encantos de la estrella del momento, la hermosa francesa Michiru Kaioh, como una contestación a tantos rumores hace días se dejaron ver cenando románticamente, pero eso no es lo interesante, si no lo que ocurrió después, ya que después quisieron terminar tan romántica velada en el departamento de Michiru Kaioh, del cual ambos no salieron y según nos informa nuestro reportero, pedían y pedían botellas hasta decir basta, ¿Michiru Kaioh inocente foránea en manos de pecador? ¿o peligrosa vividora? Pensamos que…**_

-pero que diablos—grito molesta aventando el periódico furiosa

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Margaret que recién entraba

-esto pasa, mira—dijo entregando la noticia

-oh por dios, quien lo iba a pensar—opino Margaret, Haruka se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente

-nos vemos, ya se me hizo tarde, Margaret, quédate mejor, está lloviendo y no quisiera que…-

-pero, ya me abrigue y…-

-no importa, no quiero que te pase nada, me llevare el carro, luego iremos a comprar otro, te lo prometo—Haruka salió en medio de la lluvia, y acelero el vehículo a todo lo que este podía, iba furiosa. Después de meterse al camerino y cambiarse. Una mano le dio un empujoncito volteo a ver de quien se trataba para encontrarse con serena tsukino.

-buenos días señor Tenoh—

-buenos días serena, ¿disculpa donde grabaran ahora?—

-iban a grabar en el jardín pero dado la lluvia, todo se ha cambiado al set número 4 señor—

-ya veo..¿qué traes ahí?— dijo señalando el periódico, serena sonrió y Haruka supo que traía exactamente

-el chisme del año señor, ¿ya supo que su amigo se enrollo con Michiru?—

-si, lo leí en la mañana—

-como…no sabía usted que…- Haruka negó, y se enojaría de no ser por la cara tan divertida que tenia serena—no me diga… que usted y Michiru…-

-claro que no serena—

-ya veo, sería muy feo para su esposa—

-no necesitas decírmelo, cambiar a Margaret por Michiru…que absurdo—

-bueno vaya a …-

-me prestas tu periódico—serena se lo tendió y Haruka se adentro al set, Douglas vio entrar a Haruka y sonrió

-hola Haruka, llegas justo a tiempo ya vamos a realizar la escena…-un periódico que se encontraba en su cara le impedía hablar, se extraño con la actitud de la rubia, tomo el periódico y vio la razón por la que su amiga estaba tan molesta

-así que, tu nunca te interesarías en Michiru Kaioh…me ha quedado claro—fue todo lo que dijo y se encamino al escenario, el director la saludo amablemente y Douglas se quedaba leyendo la nota. Sabía que Haruka odiaba que le vieran la cara, así que decidió hablar con ella lo más pronto posible. Por ahora solo debían concentrarse en las escenas

-y explícame algo Amanda, si eres capaz de traicionar a tu gente ¿Qué me puede garantizar que no me traicionaras a mi?—pregunto metiéndose en el papel de badran, Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka y se la llevo hasta su pecho, ahí donde tenía el corazón, miro fijamente a Haruka

-te lo garantiza esto… mi amor, esto que siento por ti y que me está matando—haruka se quedo mirando fijamente a Michiru, era la escena del beso, Michiru bajo la mirada, eso no iba en el papel pero era porque la francesa había sentido la furia en los ojos verdes, la rubia tomo a Michiru del mentón y se acerco lentamente, pero cuando los labios la recibieron torno el beso en una furia pasional, Michiru no se veía venir esta actitud de parte de la rubia sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero el brazo de Haruka en su cintura la atrapo, mientras que la atraía hacia ella, sintió la lengua de Haruka en sus labios y rápidamente los abrió para darle acceso a su boca, pronto el beso se había transformado en una lucha de lengua, donde ninguna pensaba ceder "que rayos le paso a la inglesita" fue lo único que pensó Michiru antes de dejarse llevar por ese beso. Cuando termino la escena Haruka se separo y miro fríamente a Michiru

-me engaño, dijo que no se iba a acercar a mi amigo –

-¿de qué habla?—

-de que las personas son como la luna, siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie, no quiero que le haga a Douglas lo que le hizo a su ex marido— Haruka retiro a un rincón apartado cuando una mano la hizo voltearse

-serena no me espantes as…-

-y tu Tenoh, ¿alguna vez vas a sacar a la luz tu lado más oscuro? –

-¿de qué demonios hablas?—

-no te hagas, no cualquiera besa así a alguien que supuestamente odia, ¿Dónde quedo tu esposa mientras me besabas? ¿Pensabas en ella acaso? …o será que ¿querías demostrarme que besas mejor que Douglas? – Haruka tomo a Michiru de los hombros bastante encolerizada

-no me molestes, retírate de mi vista solo estás diciendo estupideces—

Michiru sintió como era arrinconada contra la pared, Haruka sostenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza—y por qué reaccionas así entonces….dime…¿estás celosa?—

-escúchame bien …-dijo acercando su rostro al de Michiru—yo nunca, nunca te celaría, no tienes nada que pueda ser motivo para celarte—

-ya veremos Haruka, ya veremos— dijo alejándose se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás—tenemos muchas escenas que realizar, en diez minutos comenzaremos otra vez…ah y por cierto, Douglas no me ve como una mujer, ni mucho menos yo lo veo como un hombre, eso es un chisme sin importancia…a mí me gusta otra persona, solo que el problema es, que ella no sale de mi mente pero yo no puedo entrar en la suya—

Haruka entro al baño y se lavo la cara, no podía estar celosa de Michiru Kaioh…¿o si?, esa era la duda que tenia desde la tarde. Eran las siete de la noche ya, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Un muchacho entro al baño y le tendió una nota

-es para usted señor Tenoh—

Haruka abrió la nota para encontrarse con una linda y fina caligrafia:

_A pesar de lo idiota que puedes llegas a ser quiero que sepas que me caes muy bien, y espero que mantengas tu palabra de ir a tomar un café en esa misma cafetería a la que nos llevo Douglas, te estaré esperando, aunque me digas que no iras._

_Te estima: Michiru Kaioh_

-¿Y ahora qué?—se pregunto la rubia, mientras subía al carro. –que se vaya al demonio con su café, yo iré con mi esposa— decidió, cuando llego a su casa, su esposa le tenía lista la cena, sonrió dulcemente y se acostaron en el sofá mientras Haruka leía un cuento y acariciaba el cabello de Margaret.

Mientras las chicas se abrazaban para darse calor ante el frio, otra persona se encontraba viendo melancólicamente la ventana, misma en la cual no se podía ver nada debido a la neblina y a la tormenta que ocurrían afuera del establecimiento. Michiru Kaioh dejo su tercer café en la mesa, y prendió un cigarrillo

-seguramente debe estar muy feliz en brazos de quien la hace feliz, no debe ni darse cuenta de la tormenta que hay en la ciudad—le dijo a la mesera quien se extraño ante el comentario de la clienta

-¿disculpe?—

-nada, solo digo que la lluvia es esa cosa que pone más juntos a los que están juntos, mas lejos a los que están lejos y…más solos a los que están solos—finalizo abrazándose a sí misma, comenzó a sentir frio, le pidió a la mesera otro café, todo esto sin despegar la vista de la ventana, ni mucho menos de la lluvia.

_**Que tal…si lo se, tarde un poquito (10 dias) lo cual era ya raro pensaba que me iba a tardar máximo una semana pero no saben…tuve una semana horrenda, se me descompuso el carro y estuve TODO un dia en el taller LITERAL para que me lo compusieran, luego me infraccionaron, y después, mi perra mordió mi tarjeta bancaria, fue horrible. Pero compenso con estas…19 hojas para todas ustedes**_

_**Sii tengo perrita, una hermosa samoyedo :) la amooo jojojo tiene 4 meses, a esa es otra razón por la cual no puedo ya estar mas libre, eso de sacarla a pasear, limpiar su gracias, y educarla es agotador, pero es muy noble y por eso la quiero :3 **_

_**Volviendo al fic, alguna nota aclaratoria, la canción que use de michiru capítulos anteriores es la traducción de "the power of godbye" de madonna, para quien quiera escuchar la canción adelante puede ponerla en esa pagina que ustedes y yo sabemos que empieza con "Y" **_

_**Aclarando otra cosa, que me dijo pitty, si es muy cierto, el termino empezó a finales del siglo 19 y que antes significaba alegría, bueno lo que pasa es que en Inglaterra usaban el termino "gay" también para los hombres que se prostituían homosexualmente, es por eso que lo utilice cuando haruka bromeaba con Douglas, solo nota aclaratoria, me gusto mucho tu comentario y siempre espero tus opiniones, n.n **_

_**También agradezco a lalovba, haruki –chan, nathy, michi-pooh por comentar (esto para los anónimos) a los que tienen cuenta les contestare después a los que me faltan, :S soy un desastre en mis tiempos. Hasta luego y espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias n.n uno agradece cuando las personas se inmiscuyen en la historia eso es por que uno sabe que su trabajo esta resultando :p bueno los dejo nos vemos, y esperen el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.**_


	13. ¡atrapa al astuto!

_**ok los personajes son de sailor moon, yo no lucro con ellos ni gano dinero.**_

-Douglas en serio ve tu mejor, yo compro los pastelitos ¿dices que es a dos cuadras?—

-oh vamos Haruka, ¿me negaras el placer de ver a la hermosa dependienta de la pastelería?, no verdad, así que vamos, metete al edificio, es el piso 11 departamento 20, yo te alcanzo en un rato—

-¿Por qué no vamos los dos, y luego venimos al departamento?—

-no—

-por que no—reprocho la rubia a su amigo quien sonrió con cara de estarle explicando a un niño pequeño porque debía compartir sus juguetes.

-fácil por que tu eres casada y yo soltero y la dependienta es una mujer "crea tentaciones"—

-ah y Michiru Kaioh no—resoplo la rubia, Douglas levanto una ceja y miro a Haruka divertido—quiero decir…me refiero a que Michiru Kaioh también es una mujer así que tu punto no vale—

-por el amor de dios Haruka, solo son unos malditos pastelillos o que ¿quieres que lleguemos a la casa de Friederich con las manos vacías? ¿Quieres que lleguemos sin un obsequio para nuestros anfitriones?—

-no, no, claro que no—exclamo ofendida.

-ahí está, voy coqueteo un instante con la dependienta y regreso. No es como si te fueran a secuestrar— dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado de la acera –recuerda departamento numero 20 , oh perdone, aquí tiene hermosa dama—dijo Douglas mientras chocaba contra una mujer mayor haciendo que se cayera su bolso, Douglas lo recogió del suelo, se lo entrego a la señora , sonrió y comenzó a caminar—discúlpeme—dijo dejando a la señora viendo visiones, Haruka observaba la cara de endiosada que tenia la dama con gesto de burla, Douglas siempre sabia impactar a las mujeres. Negó con la cabeza y se metió al lujoso edificio, enseguida dos hombres le abrieron las puertas de par en par

-buenas tardes—dijeron al mismo tiempo los hombres

-buenas tardes – dijo algo incomoda, observo el edificio, fácilmente podría parecer el lobby de un hotel de lujo, observo el lugar, una amplia recepción, a su lado derecho varios sillones al parecer cómodos, mesitas y hermosos floreros donde la gente al parecer podría contar el chisme de la semana , a su derecha la entrada a lo que parecía ser un lujoso restaurante –cuanto le pagaran para que se haya instalado aquí—pregunto sorprendida, alzo la vista hacia el techo y el enorme candelabro le hizo abrir los ojos, ahí se encontraba el techo el cual estaba sobriamente decorado con una pintura hermosa de un cielo despejado y azul . Se sujeto a un pilar y observo la dorada placa "un cielo cantarino- Lamorna Birch" era el autor de la pintura—no que odiaba lo ingles, esto tiene mucho de Inglaterra—dijo con una sonrisa, sintió la mirada de varias personas. Busco como acceder al dichoso piso 11 pero no encontró ningún elevador. Desvió la vista a su izquierda y encontró unas escaleras, acelero el paso.—mucho lujo pero no conocen un elevador es inaudito—pensó molesta mientras corría rápidamente hacia el onceavo piso.-¿Cuánto…ah ..Cuanto faltara?—pregunto mientras se paraba y ponía sus manos en las rodillas fatigada. –ah, segu…ro.. ah.. Seguro más de un ricachón se les ha muerto de un infarto por aquí ¿Cómo pueden soportar tanto?—

-se encuentra bien—

-si, disculpe en que piso estamos—pregunto al caballero

-está en el piso 10 ¿buscaba a alguien en especial?—

-no, bueno, si…buscaba el departamento numero 20—

-el siguiente piso—dijo el hombre, Haruka agradeció y reunió toda fuerza de voluntad para llegar al piso de Michiru, al llegar todo la puerta, se acomodo la ropa, saco su pañuelo y limpio el sudor que recorría su frente. Saco de su bolsillo un diminuto frasquito con colonia y se puso un poco. Recupero el aliento y se animo a tocar suavemente el timbre

-parece que conocen la existencia del timbre—nadie respondió -¿se habrá ido?—se pregunto a la vez que volvía a tocar, pasaron un minuto o dos y nada. Toco ahora la puerta con sus nudillos

-ya voy, maldita sea ahí voy….¿es tan necesario dar la lata tan temprano? – se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta Haruka se pregunto si su concepto de las horas estaba en completa lógica, pues para ella las 2 de la tarde era en si tarde ¿o no? -nada más que sea una estupidez me va a oír- la puerta se abrió completamente para dar paso a una Michiru Kaioh molesta y no solo molesta, cubierta con apenas una bata rosa de seda, que se encontraba semiabierta dejando a la vista una parte de los pechos de la francesa. Haruka enrojeció al instante al ver esa escena, Michiru al reconocerla tapo discretamente (o eso creía) su bata.

-inglesito…digo inglesita, ¿teníamos grabación?—pregunto desviando su mirada hacia su departamento un tanto nerviosa

-yo, bueno puedo pasar—pregunto tímidamente, Michiru no se movió de donde estaba así que Haruka supo que eso era un no –verá hoy es sábado y quedamos en ir a…-

-¡Michiru! No me digas que olvidaste la cita que tenemos con pumple a las 3 de la tarde querida, no te preocupes llegamos para recordártelo—dijo Douglas saliendo de quien sabe donde mientras daba un cortes beso a la chica.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?—pregunto Haruka ofendida

-el elevador está detrás del lobby – contesto Douglas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-yo…-

-si, lo olvidaste, ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Douglas

-no creo que sea prudente, ¿podrían esperarme a cambiarme?—

-claro que si, ¿podemos esperar en la sala? Y si no fuera molestia ¿podría ofrecerme un vaso de agua?—pidió Haruka desesperada, tenía la garganta seca. Michiru se iba a negar tenía que sacarlos de ahí inmediatamente antes de que…

-¿Qué es ese escándalo Michiru?—pregunto Enzo saliendo de la habitación cubriéndose solo con la sabana. Dejando a Haruka y a Douglas bastante incómodos. Michiru cerró los ojos y murmuro un "demasiado tarde"

-adelante pasen, diles a todos que se retiren Enzo—ordeno mientras iba al a cocina y le servía a Haruka un té helado.

-muy bien chicos se acabo la fiesta aquí, vamos, todos a sus casas—grito el ex esposo de Michiru metiéndose a la habitación.

Douglas y Haruka pasaron y se sentaron. La cantante tenía un verdadero desorden. Las botellas de vino vacías abundaban en el suelo, las colillas de cigarro adornaban la alfombra y Haruka y Douglas se apretujaron en el sillón pequeño ya que el grande estaba decorado con una sustancia viscosa bastante asquerosa

-Douglas que es eso—

-eso mi querido amigo es…la respuesta natural de un estomago severamente maltratado e ignorado, es la acida respuesta—dijo sonriendo, Haruka soltó una carcajada. Pero la sonrisa se les quito al ver salir de ahí no solo al ex de Michiru, de ahí salieron una chica pelinegra, dos muchachos acompañados de Enzo. Douglas tomo un libro que se encontraba tirado y comenzó ojearlo haciéndose sin éxito el que no veía nada, Haruka por su parte se encontraba viendo fijamente su vaso con té helado pretendiendo hacer lo mismo.

-nos vemos luego Michiru—dijo uno de los muchachos guiñándole un ojo a la francesa quien asintió

-hasta luego ex esposita- se despidió Enzo

-nos vemos luego ex maridito—murmuro Michiru, las personas salieron dejando un sepulcral silencio.

-bueno yo…-comenzó Michiru, los dos amigos voltearon a verla, Douglas con sorna y Haruka con una expresión sorprendida—yo...yo…voy a cambiarme, se quedan en su casa permiso—dijo mientras prácticamente huía hacia su habitación. Piso una botella vacía y resbalo, Haruka se levanto inmediatamente para auxiliar a su compañera quien se levanto de inmediato—estoy bien—dijo con una sonrisa, sobándose la cabeza. Y corriendo a su habitación. La rubia se sentó a un lado de Douglas.

-¿y bueno tu como te la pasaste anoche? Le iba a preguntar a Michiru pero parece que ya se la respuesta—pregunto Douglas

-fui a cenar con Margaret ¿y tú?—

-resolviendo los crucigramas del periódico—finalizo el magnate mientras suspiraba—parece que somos demasiado aburridos no crees—dijo sonriendo

-eso parece—afirmo Haruka –somos unos ancianos.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Nadie en el carro podía decir algo, y los tres que se encontraban sentados en el vehículo hacían algo para que la tensión se acabara. Solo se limitaban a observar las calles de Londres.

-maldita sea ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de la estúpida reunión con el director?—se reprochaba Michiru una y otra vez—y para colmo me vieron en acción estos dos— de repente el carro se detuvo

-¿orfanato "el refugio de dios"? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto Michiru mientras veía el colorido edificio.

-venimos a recoger a mi esposa-

-¿a la señora Margaret?—pregunto la aguamarina desconcertada—ya veo, viene a hacer labor social—

-así es…Margaret nos convenció a Haruka y a mí de participar en un proyecto que tenía pendiente, cuéntale cómo surgió Haruka—dijo Douglas animadamente, Haruka salió del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Michiru.

-casi después de que nos hiciéramos amigas Margaret y yo íbamos a una casa abandonada, que se encontraba muy cerca del departamento de la que ahora es mi esposa en ella habitaban varios niños de la calle — dijo mientras ayudaba a Michiru a salir del carro—llevábamos comida los domingos, y pasábamos la tarde jugando con los chiquitines…en realidad la de la idea fue Margaret, yo solo iba para pasar la tarde con ella, solo que al final tenia la atención de todos menos de ella que estaba más entretenida en jugar con los pequeños—dijo con una sonrisa, Douglas rio.

-hace unos meses, Margaret nos convenció a Haruka, a la duquesa de york y a mí de fundar una especie de organización, y aquí lo tienes el primer orfanato completamente gratuito…-

-Margaret quiere convencer a más personas que nos apoyen—

-¿Margaret? …¿y usted no colabora Tenoh?—pregunto Michiru, Haruka negó con la cabeza

-yo apoyo completamente a margarita del jardín, pero sé que ella quiere hacer esto por su cuenta, vera, mi esposa siempre ha sido muy sensible con los niños, digamos que…no puede ver a un niño sufrir, es por eso que creo todo esto, por supuesto que colaboro pero este es su deber ahora, fungir como la líder de esta organización-

-¿Cómo ve señorita Kaioh?—

-pienso que es un proyecto hermoso, y pienso que su esposa tiene un alma muy bonita—dijo Michiru sinceramente, recordando todo el dinero que desperdicio en sus vicios, y en sus fiestas, la última vez que celebro gasto un dineral, cincuenta mil chelines si hacia la cuenta. Calculo que era lo suficiente para mantener a todos esos niños durante un mes. –no cualquiera piensa primero en los demás-

-venga Michiru, vamos por Margaret para ir a la reunión con pumple— apresuro Douglas tomando la mano de la francesa

-querida pon otra cara, pareciera que estas en un funeral—

-todo esta bien—

-ah – dijo pensativo -¿ya te dio cruda moral cierto? ¿Problemas al asimilar que otras personas ocupan mejor su tiempo y su dinero? – pregunto sonriendo—no te preocupes, Michiru, no está mal que te gastes el dinero en lo que a ti se te antoje, después de todo es tu dinero—

-no es eso—

-desde luego—finalizo el magnate sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que le decía la francesa—oh mire ahí esta Margaret— Michiru volteo a verla, iba en un sencillo vestido primaveral amarillo que contrastaba enormemente con su cabello, en su cabeza un sombrero le daba el toque elegante a esa sencilla indumentaria, Michiru volteo a verse, glamurosa y frívola en su fino y caro vestido azulado, miro su sombrero coronado con unas flores rosas, sus enguantadas manos tocaron la sombrilla que armonizaba el juego. se sintió mal delante de Margaret que sin hacer tanto lograba el mismo o mejor efecto de elegancia, miro a la esposa de Haruka quien estaba sentada en el pasto con los niños que habían hecho un circulo.

-quiero ser militar para defender a mi país de cualquier cosa que vuelva a suceder— escucho Michiru decir a un niño

-pues yo pienso que eso es muy malo, no deberían existir los militares— refuto otra niña—los militares son malos—

- Nina tu cállate las mujeres no saben de estos temas—

-ah si ¿me dices que miss Margaret no debe opinar en estos temas? ¿Es lo que piensas de la señorita?—dijo la niña comenzando a pelear con el niño

-no dije eso señorita…- dijo el niño avergonzado—pero tú no sabes nada de esto, los militares no son malos, los militares están ahí proteger y servir a la nación—

-calma niños calma…se ve que ustedes dos terminaran juntos—dijo Margaret, todos los niños comenzaron a vacilar a la pareja de niños—bueno como ustedes se darán cuenta, aquí tanto Nina como Robert tienen razón— los niños miraron desconcertados a Margaret quien se apuro a explicar—si…verán tanto los militares pueden ser buenos como pueden ser malos, es solo cuestión de la perspectiva que tengamos, y de lo que la persona lleve en su interior ¿saben a qué me refiero?— los niños negaron con la cabeza a excepción de una niña rubia que se llevo su manita hacia los labios en actitud pensativa, llevaba unos enormes lentes que sobrepasaba el tamaño de su cabecita Michiru la encontró adorable

- a su alma—respondió temerosa, Margaret le sonrió

-muy bien samantha, efectivamente, me refiero al alma, verán en nuestro interior tenemos un alma que es lo que define nuestros actos, estos pueden ser buenos o ser malos, y eso es lo que debemos poner atención, un médico y un militar, dos profesiones diferentes, una sirve para salvar las vidas y otra para quitarla, pero no siempre es eso…un mal medico puede incluso matar a la persona, y un buen militar puede salvar miles, me refiero a que no son nuestras categorías la que nos definen, son nuestros actos—

-¿trata de decirnos que nosotros no debemos de juzgar tan pronto a alguien por lo que es, si no por lo que hace?—opino un niño

-algo así—

-no- dijo otra niña al fondo—yo creo que la señorita nos está diciendo que todas las personas tenemos maldad y bondad en nuestro interior, porque eso es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero que al final somos nosotros lo que nos decidiremos qué lado escoger— los pequeñines asintieron al unisonó, Margaret sonrió y observo a las tres personas que la esperaban, se encontraban desconcertadas viendo la reunión y los temas que hablaban los niños con tanta ligereza

-¿y tú qué opinas Margaret?—pregunto Margaret a una niña que miraba al suelo distraída, la niña alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de todos mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta

-señorita yo…-

-a nosotros nos gustaría escuchar tu opinión ¿verdad niños?—"si" dijeron todos sonriendo

-bueno yo…yo pienso que es cierto lo que comentan, verán, a lo largo de nuestro crecimiento afrontaremos pruebas, pero nosotros…quiero decir— comenzó nerviosa—nosotros no decidimos estar aquí…me refiero, nosotros quisimos tener papas, pero aquí estamos, y es nuestra decisión si maldecimos a nuestro destino o si aprendemos de ello y crecemos ante esta situación – los niños asintieron—también pienso que en la maldad hay bondad y en la bondad hay maldad—

-¿Cómo es eso Margaret?—pregunto interesada Margaret

-si, lo que comentaban Nina y Robert, Nina dijo que los militares son malos por que mataban gente en la guerra pero no se detuvo a pensar que gracias a ellos estuvimos a salvo nosotros, si en la calle pero libres por lo tanto ahí hay bondad en un acto malo, y el sueño de Robert es hermoso por que quiere proteger a su país y a su gente pero no se detiene a pensar que el tendrá que tomar la vida de muchas personas para lograr eso, así que podría decirse que hay maldad en su bondad—todos se quedaron callados ante la observación de la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué opinan?—pregunto Margaret

-tiene razón— dijo un niño sobándose la cabeza mientras procesaba la información

-no debemos acelerar nuestras conclusiones— dijo un niño regordete bastante mortificado

-este tema es algo complicado—dijo la niña de lentes— y la sociedad no ayuda mucho en hacerlo más fácil—

-esos son mis pequeñines, bueno vayan con el instructor Tyler parece que quería proponerles jugar un partido—los niños se levantaron felices –y recuerden—los niños se detuvieron al instante –el sábado a la misma hora, piensen que les gustaría hacer—

-otra charla señorita—

-si, otra discusión—opino una niña, Margaret asintió, recibió un abrazo de los niños y comenzó a levantarse, Haruka no tardo en llegar solicita a ella.

-amor no me habías dicho que tenias a unos súper genios aquí—comento asombrada, Margaret sonrió.

-estas haciendo una labor estupenda con estos niños—opino Douglas

-lo que pasa es que los pequeños son más curiosos cada día, y si no se les prepara bien podría suceder lo que paso hace unos años, pero no creas a mí también me dejan sorprendida— Margaret sintió los labios de Haruka sobre los suyos y correspondió la dulce caricia, volteo a su costado y se encontró con una persona a quien rara vez veía

-buenas tardes—

-hola señorita Kaioh ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Margaret sonriendo—desde la vez del concierto no la veo—

-bien, estoy bien gracias, aunque debo decir que no mejor que usted…debe ser gratificante trabajar en este proyecto—

-lo es, lo es, si usted gusta puede venir cuando quiera— propuso la esposa de Haruka

-claro, yo encantada, aunque, no se me da muy bien tratar con los niños— opino sinceramente

-no diga eso, yo pienso que sería una mama muy amorosa, si usted sería una gran mama— dijo Margaret, Michiru no dijo una palabra, le había sorprendido aquella declaración, ¿Cómo con su estilo de vida podría ella convertirse en una gran mama?, si tuviera un hijo estaba segura que no tardarían en quitárselo con semejante estilo de vida. Entonces como venia esta mujer a decirle que era seria excelente mama, ah sí, claro es que ella no la conocía.—parece ser que los niños me entienden mejor que los adultos—opino Margaret con una sonrisa.

-bueno, nos espera una fiesta de te—dijo Douglas para cortar tan bizarra platica.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

¿Cómo termine aquí? Se pregunto Michiru una y otra vez mientras se esforzaba por sonreír. Delante de ella se encontraba Haruka y Margaret abrazándose.

-deberías tratarme así Friederich – dijo la esposa del director

-tonterías Catherine – dijo el director de la película a su esposa

-¿ o a usted no le gustaría que la tratasen de esa manera señorita Michiru? – pregunto la mujer, Michiru sonrió un poco mas y tomo su taza de té para darle un sorbo a tan cálida infusión. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le resbalo la fina taza junto con su contenido.

-¿Michiru?—pregunto Douglas extrañado

-si, por supuesto la señora Margaret es…es afortunada— respaldo mientras tomaba la taza y con una servilleta limpiaba un poco su desperfecto.

-de afortunada nada señorita Kaioh, mi esposa me merece, a veces pienso que merece mucho mas—dijo Haruka tomando la mano de su esposa y dándole un delicado beso

-ya Haruka haces que me da vergüenza —

-se ve que se quieren mucho— dijo el director.

-y que lo diga, cada mes tengo que hacerme una prueba del azúcar, desde que las conocí no hay dejado de derramar miel—

-¿es cierto lo que dice Douglas praut?—pregunto la esposa de Friederich

-madame duda de mi – pregunto un ofendido Douglas

-claro que no señor praut, pero debo decir que usted el defensor del romance se queje tanto me sorprende—

-es que Douglas no había conocido pareja como nosotros de…expresivos ¿puede ser? – pregunto Margaret dirigiéndose a Haruka

-Douglas exagera—finalizo Haruka con un gesto en la mano para suavizar la tensión.

-por cierto señorita Michiru me comento que estaba por terminar su canción ¿ya lo hizo? – pregunto el director a su actriz –perdone la curiosidad pero es que me dijo que era la primera canción que componía, y me pareció interesante conocer su don como compositora, sobre todo porque aquí está el señor Tenoh, el cual estoy seguro seria su más exigente critico— Michiru enrojeció al instante, estúpido director y estúpida ella, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió comentar eso tan a la ligera?

-¿en serio se te ocurrió componer?— pregunto Douglas animado

-si, pero no está terminada todavía y …-

-que clase de canción es…¿podrías cantar para nosotros?—pregunto amablemente Margaret sonriendo

-que más quisiera yo pero necesito una guitarra…-

-¿Cómo esta? –dijo pumple sonriente que regresaba al jardín con una guitarra en mano. Michiru entrecerró los ojos fastidiada.

-si como esa…pero escuchen por qué mejor no nos la pasamos bien, y…-

-oh vamos, solo un fragmento—pidió Haruka que vio el interés de margaret para luego mirar fijamente a Michiru

-está bien- dijo la cantante ya sin oponer más resistencia. –solo no se rían, y me refiero a usted señor Tenoh—tomo la guitarra y comenzó con su obra—"no puedo estar en peor situación"—se dijo, mientras comenzaba a cantar –"por que esto me pasa a mi…A MI"—

Mi vida es brillante.  
Mi amor es puro.  
Vi un ángel.  
De eso estoy seguro.

Si ahora si se llevaba el premio mayor a la estupidez, ahí estaba cantando una canción que no solo reflejaba lo profundo de sus sentimientos no, ahí estaba cantando enfrente de nada más y nada menos que la musa que inspiro la letra.

El me sonrió en el jardín.  
El estaba con otra mujer.  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
Porque tengo un plan.

"-ah sí Michiru Kaioh ¿Qué plan se supone que tienes? Porque desde que conociste a tu mentado ángel te la has pasado haciendo estupideces tras estupideces, y hoy fue la última, hoy no pudo ser el mejor día para demostrar el contraste Michiru/Margaret, después de todo ¿Qué esperas que el piense? Te agarro en pleno pecado demostrándole la lujuria de la que eres capaz y para colmo después llega la esposita a enseñarle el lado bueno de las mujeres, ¿Cómo combatirás contra ella? Y sobre todo ¿realmente quieres hacer infeliz a esa mujer quitándole a su pareja?

Tú eres hermoso, eres hermoso.  
Eres hermoso, es cierto.  
Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno,  
Y no sé qué hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo.

Michiru canto esa estrofa mientras miraba a Haruka de reojo cuando canto "eres hermoso" sonrió cuando canto él "es cierto" realmente Haruka Tenoh era eso y mas, su público estaba encantada viéndola cantar, el director y su esposa seguían el ritmo de la canción con los pies. Douglas asimilaba la canción, y Margaret suspiraba ante tal romanticismo, Haruka llevo su mirada hacia Michiru quien cuando sintió el contacto la bajo de inmediato

Si, el llamó mi atención,  
Cuando nos cruzamos.  
El pudo darse cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba,  
anonada.

-"yo creía que se había dado cuenta de cuánto me gusta, pero hasta su mejor amigo dice que es una imbécil, ¿Qué puedo esperar cuando tengo todo en mi contra? ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que tu amas está enamorado de alguien mucho mejor? De alguien que si la merece"—dijo desviando su mirada hacia Margaret que en cuanto se dio cuenta sonrió dulcemente.

Y no creo que lo vuelva a ver de nuevo,  
Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre.

Y si, la volví a ver de nuevo, tras haberme arrepentido de dejarla ir en Escocia, pero vengo y me la encuentro y no solo eso nuestros caminos se han llegado a cruzar, como si fuera una broma del destino, o es que acaso no me podía escapar de mi destino. Curioso, la vida se encarga de poner a cada uno en su lugar, solo que el mío ya está ocupado desde hace tiempo. pensó mientras miraba a Margaret. Y seguía cantando, más bien lamentando su desgracia.

Debió haber un ángel con un sonrisa en su cara,  
Cuando ella pensó que yo debería estar contigo.  
Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad,  
Nunca estaré contigo.

-este vacio me ha convertido en un monstruo, un monstruo horrendo ante estas dos mujeres que son hermosas, tanto Haruka Tenoh como su esposa—pensó –y yo solo soy un monstruo vacio sin nada que ofrecer—"si, Michiru si, pero recuerda…los monstruos también se enamoran"- sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda ante esa posibilidad. Era imposible no había pasado prácticamente grandes situaciones con haruka, para decir que se había enamorado , si habían compartido besos apasionados con batalla de lenguas y todo pero al final eran besos actuados.

La canción termino los presentes aplaudieron encantados ante la canción.

-señorita Michiru estoy fascinado ¡Cuánto talento, cuanto talento!—dijo condescendiente la anfitriona

-no cabe duda, creía que era mejor actriz que cantante, pero la Michiru Kaioh compositora se lleva a las dos—dijo Douglas

-¿y dígame de donde obtuvo tanta inspiración?—

-bueno—dijo con una fingida sonrisa—detrás de cada canción siempre hay una historia no contada—

-oh vamos Michiru no seas egoísta compártenos el secreto ¿Quién es el afortunado?—pregunto Margaret. Michiru trago saliva discretamente y sonrió

-no se dé que hablas Margaret—

-es una canción muy triste y romántica, seguro la inspiración no salió sola, debiste vivir un momento así—

-bueno es que creo que con una canción la tristeza siempre es más hermosa— finalizo la cantante con una sonrisa…estar triste es muy bueno, salen cosas que en la alegría jamás verían la luz. —

-claro—dijo Haruka captando la atención de todos—escribimos mas cuando estamos tristes que cuando se es feliz— dijo Haruka mirando fijamente a Michiru, iba a preguntar la razón de su tristeza, no era que le importara pero si le desconcertaba saber que le faltaba a esa intrigante y fiestera mujer, desde luego amantes no eran. Esos los tenía de sobra y se había dado cuenta hoy.

-señor, los caballos ya están listos— dijo una sirvienta haciendo una reverencia y llevándose las tazas de té.

-bien el momento que todos estábamos esperando, Douglas en especial—dijo el director mientras que se levantaba ansioso.

-Michiru has jugado alguna vez "atrapa al astuto" – pregunto Douglas

-ay ya van a empezar – suspiro Margaret

-¿perdón?—dijo sin entender la cantante

-atrapa al astuto es un juego bárbaro famoso en Inglaterra, donde sueltan a un zorro y las personas participantes solo con un caballo y una pistola con una sola bala, deben ingeniárselas para atrapar al zorro, es una cacería tonta y salvaje—dijo Margaret molesta –están por supuesto las contrapartes que son dos personas que se encargan de obstaculizar la cacería y dejar libre al zorro, al final si los cazadores desperdician su único tiro el juego termina y ganan los defensores y el zorro queda libre , si por el contrario algún cazador logra atrapar al zorro, ese jugador gana la partida. –Explico ante una Michiru que se encontraba muy atenta a las instrucciones—y claro el pobre zorro al final es asesinado, destazado, y su piel sirve para realizar un bonito abrigo—

Michiru iba a contestar un qué horror ante tal salvajismo. Raro en el país de los cultos caballeros ósea Inglaterra.

-si claro, solo que nosotros no destazamos a ningún zorro, ni le hacemos nada, al menos que se nos pase la mano con el balazo, pero en realidad el zorrito queda libre y sano y salvo, ¿gusta jugar?— dijo Friederich.

-si gusta podría ser defensora junto con Margaret, ella siempre defiende al zorro—propuso Haruka

-entonces seremos Douglas, Haruka y yo de cazadores, aunque ya sabemos que el señor Tenoh siempre gana incluso gano la competencia estatal según supe. No deberíamos de esforzarnos, podemos ser los varones de cazadores y las damas de defensoras mi esposa también considera algo salvaje nuestras prácticas— finalizo el director.

Michiru quien hasta hace poco estaba dispuesta a defender al pobre animalito, paro la oreja al instante, ella estaba relacionada con la cacería y era muy buena, pero en realidad no era asidua a esas prácticas, pero sabia defenderse incluso cabalgar muy bien. Seguro le haría una interesante competencia a la escritora.

-en realidad me gusta la cacería—mintió inocentemente, los caballeros voltearon a verla sorprendido y las damas algo desconcertadas. Douglas sonrió jovial

-pues no se diga mas, aunque hay un inconveniente, siempre apostamos, pero me sentiría mal que usted participara en la apuesta no sería de caballeros—dijo Douglas, Friederich asintió y Haruka hizo lo mismo

-no se ofenda Michiru, pero usted sabe, es una dama y no podemos permitir…-

-de cuanto es la apuesta—dijo desafiante a Haruka que de inmediato detecto el retador tono de la francesa, no tardo nada en subirse al primer caballo que vio un enorme potro de color café claro, casi parecido a la arena. El animal relincho y pataleo salvajemente pero al final acepto a Haruka como su jinete.

-dejemos apostar a la dama, después de todo el hombre y la mujer son iguales tienen los mismos derechos— dijo mientras terminaba de domar a su feroz caballo. Michiru sonrió y se acerco a un gran y soberbio caballo blanco que relincho amenazante, susurro una especie de canción de cuna y el caballo se acerco a ella quien con su mano comenzó a acariciar al animal. Que ahora parecía un dócil cachorro ante ella.

-Comenzaremos cuando gusten—dijo subiéndose al caballo que no hizo ningún tipo de queja solo se irguió cuan poderoso era al parecer orgullo de quien era su jinete. Douglas y praut estaban sorprendidos ante la habilidad de los dos protagonistas.

-esto se pondrá bueno—dijo Douglas tomando un caballo negro, dejando el gris para Friederich.

-y que lo diga, ¿le parece si apostamos sobre el vencedor de esta contienda?—

-claro que si, cien mil chelines a que gana Michiru— dijo Douglas

-¿Cómo, no apuesta por su amigo?—

-claro que no, mi apuesta es sobre seguro, la señorita Kaioh es mujer…por lo tanto sepa dios que armas secretas mantenga bajo la manga—dijo Douglas fingiendo temor. Friederich rio

-bueno apuesto entonces por el señor Tenoh, después de todo es un famoso jinete—

-bueno hay que comenzar ¿entendió bien las reglas del juego Kaioh? …muy bien —dijo Haruka acercándose a Douglas –"muchas gracias traidor, por si no lo sabías yo también soy mujer"—susurro muy bajo para que nadie los escuchara, Douglas rio

-no te pongas celosa Haruka, sabes que de todas las mujeres a la que más quiero es a ti, así vengan mil michirus a jugar contra ti—susurro el magnate, Haruka enrojeció levemente al escuchar ese halago tan galante por parte de su amigo, dio media vuelta con su caballo ofendida.

-a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo idiota Douglas... no quieras justificar patéticamente tu traición hacia tu amigo— dijo poniéndose en la línea de salida. Ahí estaban todos esperándolos.

-escucha inglesita, aquí en Inglaterra eres el rey, porque nunca te habías enfrentado a una cazadora francesa—desafío alegremente Michiru

-me parece bien, así podre demostrarle algunas técnicas que le quitaran un poco esa seguridad Kaioh—dijo correspondiendo el tono desafiante

-que gane la mejor—

-que gane la mejor—

-preparados…-los sirvientes soltaron al zorro y después de esperar los 15 segundos correspondientes el mayordomo soltó un disparo al aire-¡atrapen al astuto! –Grito solemnemente –Haruka y Michiru no tardaron en hacer correr a sus caballos cual jinetes del apocalipsis. Ambas tenían muy en mente derrotar a la otra.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-ya casi lo tenía maldita sea Tenoh—grito Michiru furiosa subiendo a su caballo de inmediato, para darle alcance a la rubia que salió despavorida en busca del zorro.

-de eso se trata ingenua – grito Haruka a lo lejos, Michiru sintió la pasión que proporciona la frustración en su sangre y apresuro más a su caballo, tratando de darle alcance a la ahora invisible Haruka. Al parecer había un buen trecho separándolas, acelero más aun, no iba a dejarle la victoria en bandeja de plata, habían perdido a los cazadores por el bosque, no había rastro de Douglas ni de Friederich por ningún lado, ahora la única que podía impedir que Haruka se hiciera con la victoria era ella. No tardo en encontrarla, la rubia ahora se encontraba a punto de capturar al zorro que estaba acorralado, se notaba que la rubia estaba concentrada midiendo cada movimiento, cada pequeña reacción del animal. Michiru no tardo en aparecer

-huye Charlie –llego gritando lo primero que se le ocurrió, Haruka volteo espantada hacia la fuente del alboroto, y el zorro salió corriendo otra vez, Michiru sonrió triunfante solo que la sonrisa se le medio borro al ver que Haruka se dirigía hacia ella visiblemente molesta

-¿se puede saber qué diablos hace?—pregunto furiosa

-fácil, lo mismo que tú me hiciste 4 veces antes, y eso incluye que casi me matas del susto al disparar el árbol donde estaba el zorro— dijo bajando del caballo, colérica, no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente.

-ya me disculpe mil veces, no la vi a causa de la pasión por el juego, si la hubiera visto primero me corto la mano antes de disparar, aun así yo estaba a punto de cazar al zorro, no tenía ningún derecho…-

-es lo mismo que yo digo, si no hubiera metido su narizota ya estaría contando el dinero de mi victoria…cuatro veces me hizo lo mismo ¡cuatro señor! Y le advierto que…-

Haruka cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió, Michiru vio como los verdes ojos se concentraban en un punto en especial, la rubia se hecho a correr en ese instante -¿Qué le pasa? – se pregunto extrañada, para después enfocar la vista hacia una colita y una patita que se perdían entre los arbustos—EL ZORRO—grito comprendiendo todo echando a correr con Haruka, no tardo en alcanzarla, y ahora estaban a la par

-ríndase de una buena vez— grito Haruka acelerando el paso, Michiru corrió aun mas

-será terca, la que se debe rendir es usted—contraataco Michiru,

Tanto a Haruka como a Michiru se les volteo el mundo de repente, sintieron unos golpes en el cuerpo, y al finalizar un golpe en la espalda, Haruka se levanto mareada y con un poco de dolor en todo el cuerpo, miro que había pasado, habían caído cuesta abajo. Observo a su alrededor, sería difícil trepar por ahí. De repente diviso al zorro "te tengo" pensó acercándose levemente pero el sonido de un quejido hizo huir al animal. Haruka volteo molesta

-maldita sea, ni aun así se le quita lo necia ..¡por que demonios espanto al zorro!—grito la rubia pero se calló al instante el percatarse de la situación

-no es que haya querido, se me salió, como usted puede ver—dijo Michiru mientras se tocaba el pie derecho

-se encuentra bien—pregunto Haruka acercándose rápidamente—déjeme ver—quito el zapato percatándose de lo hinchado del tobillo—santo dios está muy hinchado, no parece ser grave, pero debe atenderse de inmediato, permítame—dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda. Y comenzó a hacer un improvisado vendaje.

-¡tenga más cuidado, me duele!—grito Michiru empujando involuntariamente a la rubia, quien en vez de molestarse o de mandarla al demonio como haría con cualquiera solo sonrió.

-pues claro que le duele, no por nada caímos desde más de 5 metros, ¿no se dio cuenta?—dijo con sorna mientras apretaba más el vendaje

-que graciosa—dijo con una mueca de fastidio—auch—dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente una roca. –maldita sea, tiene unas manos de albañil—grito mientras apretaba sus dedos entre el cabello de la rubia.

-está listo—dijo la escritora mientras se apartaba de Michiru -…a ver qué podemos hacer, no podemos escalar obviamente. Y supongo la mansión esta algo lejos…- externo pensativa.

-váyase a buscar a los demás aquí la espero—

-no puedo hacer eso, anochecerá, y comenzara a hacer frio, por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en un bosque, y quien sabe que criaturas pueda haber— dijo haruka—no la pienso dejar aquí sola así que no me lo vuelva a proponer— Michiru se le quedo viendo fijamente a haruka extrañada

-¿Por qué de repente se porta tan amable?—pregunto.

-por que yo se lo debo—

-¿me lo debe?—

-si—dijo haruka sentándose a un lado de Michiru quien comenzó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración—esta semana ni usted y yo hablamos después de lo que paso, y debe saber que estoy muy arrepentida de no haber asistido al encuentro en la cafetería, y le suplico su perdón…que raro, no se me hizo tan difícil aceptar que me equivoque—dijo sonriendo gentilmente, Michiru de repente dejo de sentir dolor en su tobillo.—lo lamento ¿me estuvo esperando mucho tiempo?—pregunto la rubia, Michiru volteo, claro que la estuvo esperando, de hecho fue la última en salir, junto con el personal que trabajaba ahí.

-no se preocupe, yo también tuve un compromiso y se me olvido asistir—mintió sin saber por qué, haruka asintió

-ya veo, me alegro, por un momento tuve la idea de que se quedo esperándome. No tiene ni idea de lo mal que me hubiera sentido si supiera que se quedo en la cafetería, ¿bueno que le parece si vamos un día de estos, es que los omelettes son exquisitos ¿no los ha probado?—

-no—

-en serio, se pierde de una maravilla hecha desayuno—

-¿me lo jura?¿ha estado en Francia?—

-cuando era niña— respondió haruka

-entonces no probo los almuerzos de Luigi. ¿No?, le aseguro que se quedan cortos los que dice, la mejor comida esta en Francia—

-pues los más glotones son los franceses, y no me lo va a negar, debe ser difícil para usted ponerse a dieta—

-¿Cómo se atreve?—exclamo ofendida Michiru—yo no soy quien almuerzo, desayuno y tomo el tentempié, tampoco tomo la hora del té como ustedes…eso si es darle gusto a la gula, en Francia no comemos…DEGUSTAMOS la comida—

-no se altere—rio haruka—bueno si algún día voy a Francia le pediré que me lleve con el tal Luigi—michiru enrojeció y asintió, haruka se paro y se agacho dejando la espalda enfrente de Michiru. —bueno ya va anochecer y debemos regresar, suba—

-¿Cómo dice?—

-oh vamos no me diga que tiene pudor, en la mañana pude ver que es una mujer de extremos, suba o se nos hará tarde y su tobillo puede empeorar—

-pero como va a caminar hasta allá cargándome…-

-ve hasta usted admite que debe ponerse a dieta…- dijo sonriendo la rubia recibiendo un golpecito de parte de Michiru

-óigame que clase de barbajana es usted, me sorprende que sea amiga de un caballero como Douglas, son tan diferentes—

-soy caballeroso, además si pone más atención, Douglas es el chico que no rompe ni un plato siempre solicito y amable. Mientras que yo, yo soy la rebeldía, el carácter, la pasión. Por eso nos llevamos muy bien, quizá polos opuestos se atraen—

-en serio, no me había dado cuenta – ironizo Michiru, pensando macabramente la vez que se había emborrachado con su jefe, y como este había hablado de mas. Haruka volteo a verla desconcertada. Michiru entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello y enredo sus piernas en la cadera de la rubia. Emitió un leve quejido –me refiero a que se han vuelto buenos amigos—

-ah—

-si…- Michiru supo que venía un silencio bastante incomodo así que decidió abrir otro tema—haruka escuche—

-oh vamos, unas veces nos hablamos de "tu" otras de "usted", venga ya, vamos a hablarnos de "tu"—

-bien, haruka escucha lamento lo que viste hoy en la mañana no es lo que…-

-¿no es lo que parece?, los ojos de Douglas y míos vieron alucinaciones y estabas sola en tu casita leyendo un buen libro y relajándote? Parece que no querida—

-yo discúlpame…-

-¿y por qué te disculpas conmigo?—haruka volteo levemente a ver a Michiru mientras caminaba. Michiru desvió la mirada como ya era su costumbre—

-no lo sé—

-mira Michiru, cada persona puede hacer lo que crea que está bien, si tu eres feliz de esta manera ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Si quieres me puede dar un lapsus brutus y yo ya no recordare el tema. Yo tengo pecados peores que cargar que tu—fue ahora Michiru a la que busco el rostro de haruka. ¿había escuchado bien?. –por eso no te preocupes de sentirte juzgada a Douglas eso es lo que menos le importa y a mí tampoco créemelo—

-gracias— haruka asintió y cumplió con lo prometido ya no quiso tocar mas el tema fue Michiru que decidió abrirse ante la rubia—sé que me estoy conduciendo a mi propia destrucción, a decir verdad desde que me case todo fue de mal en peor. No sé desde cuando mi matrimonio paso de ser un matrimonio normal a un circulo enfermizo, y después no se cuando perdí todo rastro de dignidad. Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy sola. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba sola sin nadie en quien apoyarme, en un país que no es el mío –

-no diga eso, esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para cerrar el ciclo de su vida, además no diga que está sola una vez platicamos sobre la familia y me conto que tiene a sus padres, ¿Quiénes la van a querer más que a nadie si no sus papas?—

-no es el mundo, soy yo, yo que odia no poder confiar ya en nadie. Ni siquiera en mis padres, soy una persona que cerró en un bien resguardado cofre todos sus secretos, todos sus sentimientos. Las personas que son así llegamos a un punto que no aguantamos mas, es mas no recuerdo la última vez que sonreí sinceramente.—

-y su padre—

-en absoluto, a veces quisiera ser diferente y empezar a tener una mejor relación con mi padre, pero no puedo, somos tan diferentes, probablemente alguien pueda entenderme pero fue precisamente la Michiru que mate—

-sabe yo no puedo encontrar la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, no soy hija de sus padres por lo tanto no puedo entender su relación con ellos, no fui esposa de Enzo así que no pase por ese círculo vicioso que me menciona, no fui la cama donde usted y sus amantes se divertían, no puedo ayudarla, solo le diré que usted es el resultado de todas las decisiones que ha tomado Michiru, buenas o malas pero suyas al fin, eso debería tenerla contenta, significa que tiene usted la capacidad de elegir y si bien decidió mal puede decidir bien la próxima vez que se encuentre con una persona que valga la pena. Es ahí cuando debe tomar la decisión correcta ¿no lo cree?—

-la persona correcta ¿y cómo se que esa persona es la correcta?—

-pues…- dijo haruka con una sonrisa—pues cuando alguien te ama, la forma en que esa persona pronuncia tu nombre es diferente, sabes que tu nombre está seguro en su boca, ¿no me diga que eso no lo ha sentido?

-no—

-con su marido…-

-nunca he sentido algo como lo que me describes—corto Michiru

-bueno, pronto lo sentirás no te preocupes—dijo haruka sonriente –de verdad que te deseo encuentres a esa persona y cuando lo hagas créeme que escribirás canciones más hermosas que la de hoy—

-sabes—dijo sabiendo que se arrepentiría después de lo que iba a decir—esa canción la escribí pensando en ti-

-¿Cómo dijiste?—dijo haruka deteniéndose de repente. Michiru sabía que era mejor decir que era una broma o algo parecido

-yo la primera vez que te vi me causaste una gran impresión, ibas caminando del brazo de tu esposa, no sabía quien eras ni mucho menos a que te dedicabas o que hacías de tu vida, pero tu sola presencia fue suficiente para que se cimbraran los cimientos de mi cordura, a partir de ahí pude sentir mucho mas ese vacío que he intentado llenar con muchas personas. No se qué me pasa contigo y no lo logro identificar, eres a la única persona a la que me ha nacido componerle algo. —confeso. la rubia giro su cabeza viéndola fijamente, Michiru sostuvo la mira comenzando a arrepentirse de lo floja que tenia la lengua. Haruka la miro seria

-yo también te dedicaría mi vida entera—dijo sin apartar la mirada, Michiru contuvo la respiración, y sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban ante tal confesión-...Pero no sé quien la canta.—finalizo sonriendo burlona y comenzando a caminar otra vez. Michiru bufo molesta. Vaya que era idiota.

-¿siempre eres tan estúpida?—pregunto indignada, prácticamente la rubia se había burlado de su confesión ¿Cómo se atrevía a tanto?, la dejaba planta y además se reía de sus confusiones

-no, la que parece serlo es usted, ¿Cómo pensó que me iba a olvidar de la primera vez que nos conocimos? Que no recuerda que nos vimos en el despacho de Douglas una tarde, yo iba sin mi esposa, Douglas nos presento y ese mismo día nos peleamos, así que no pude ser yo la inspiración de su canción. La próxima vez esfuércese más en realizar una broma—dijo triunfante, Michiru se llevo una mano a la frente ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Michiru miro a haruka mucho antes que la inglesa a ella. Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Su confesión se había ido prácticamente al traste pero no importaba quizá era mejor no decir nada.

-para la próxima preparare una broma mejor—dijo ya resignada.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-"que cálida me siento cuando estoy en sus brazos" pensaba Michiru mientras abrazaba mas su cuerpo al de la rubia. Hace mucho rato la cantante se había olvidado del concepto del tiempo

-ya llegamos—comento haruka alegre mientras aceleraba el paso, y toco la puerta de la casa de campo. Abrió una señora regordeta. Quien los hizo pasar de inmediato

-¿Quién es?—pregunto Margaret apurada saliendo al umbral. –haruka, Michiru estábamos preocupados por ustedes—dijo mientras miraba a Michiru encima de su esposa- ¿pero qué paso? Pasen, Douglas y Friederich fueron a buscarlos ya llevan 2 horas fuera.—dijo Margaret mientras comenzaba a toser, haruka al escuchar el ataque de tos de su esposa deposito a Michiru en un sillón.

-traiga agua con sal para que se le desinflame el tobillo y llamen a un médico, la señorita viene mal—ordeno a la sirvienta que corrió para realizar lo pedido-¿estás bien? Esta refrescando Margaret –haruka se quito el saco y se lo puso a su esposa mientras la abrazaba, Michiru no quiso seguir viendo la escena así que comenzó a quitarse la venda del tobillo.

-yo estoy bien ¿pero la señorita Michiru? , ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Margaret

-la señorita quiso interferir en mi victoria, así que me persiguió, caímos y ella se llevo la peor parte—resumió haruka. –no te preocupes no es de importancia—

-iré a preparar el agua con sal, eso está muy hinchado—dijo Margaret saliendo de la sala. Haruka dio media vuelta.

-estas muy cansada verdad ¿vas a descansar? – pregunto Michiru ante lo obvio, pues la rubia había caminado prácticamente tres horas y media con ella a cuestas.

-si , discúlpeme pero vengo muerta, ya viene el médico así que no creo que tenga ya muchas complicaciones—

-muchas gracias por tu amabilidad haruka…pero recuerda que existe una cita, aun sin hora, aun sin fecha, donde tu yo tomaremos una taza de café. Y créeme que esta vez yo estaré puntual ahí—haruka volteo sonriendo

-primero resuelva lo de su tobillo y déjeme dormir mínimo 20 horas y ya después hablamos—

Michiru sonrió y haruka también correspondió la sonrisa sin saber el millón de ilusiones que estaban floreciendo en el corazón de cierta cantante francesa. Ella solo estaba feliz de haber realizado una buena acción y de haber limado asperezas con su compañera de trabajo.

_**bien bien hola hola n.n ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? que tal el acercamiento de michiru y de haruka, ahora si nuestra michiru la tiene muy dificil, se esta confundiendo demasiado…y haruka parece darle un poco mas de cuerda que antes :o ¿es mi imaginación o esto se esta poniendo bueno? **_

_**y si yo se yose, ya hice que amaran mas a Margaret al mostrarles otro lado de ella, le gusta ayudar a los niños… y no solo eso que cosas platica con ellos…jajaja si eso no es ser una buena ciudadana no se que sea. **_

_**bueno hoy datos curiosos mencione a un pintor ingles lamorna birch en serio deberían de ver su obra, son geniales sus pinturas. y bueno obvio la canción es la traducción de "you are beautiful" de james blunt, aclaro, luego no quiero ningun tipo de demandas.**_

_**mm que mas que mas….siento que se me olvida algo… ¿Qué sera que sera?...en fin ya luego me acordare, siempre me pasa cuando escribo los capítulos digo "ay voy a comentar esto y esto, pero a la hora de la hora se me olvida todo :s **_

_**dejen ya saben sus comentarios n.n gracias a todos hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
